


Playing Beneath Ground

by InudaTheFox



Series: GAMERVERSE [1]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AUs, Also Reader gets nerfed badly big oof, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Anime/Video Game Fusion, BAMF Reader, Babybones (Undertale), Canon - Manhwa, Canon-Typical Violence, Chara is a snarky sassy brat, Dream and Nightmare have a healthy brotherly relationship even if Dream is kinda naive at times, Eyyy its Nightmare!!! My boi!!!, F/F, F/M, Female Frisk (Undertale), Frisk is precious baby, Gamer fic, Gamers Mind will royally fuck you up, Goat Mom Is Best Mom (Undertale), Grey Dream, Grey Nightmare, Human/Monster Romance, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, Male Chara (Undertale), Multi, Nightmare sees Reader as his hero and he might have a tiny crush oops, Original Character Death(s), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Undertale, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader about to get in a fight: "Fuck.", Reader can sing quite well fite me u wont, Reader dies oops, Reader does a lot of stupid stuff, Reader is 100 percent a chaotic neutral or evil, Reader is a dipshit with a bunch of power, Reader is kinda a psycho but theres a legit reason for that, Reader shows Nightmare poisons and he's really good at it dear lord what have you unlEASHED?!, Reader whenever she gets in trouble: Welp, Reader will FIGHT for Nightmare not even kidding, Reader's now Frisk's mom Tori is grandma, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, She changes the Dreamtale storyline vastly yay, She needs help but shes stubborn hhhhh, She's weaker tired pissed and has to take care of two problem children oh no, Singing fic???? Of fucking course my dude, Tbh Reader isnt even slightly subtle, The Dream and Nightmare Fruit are cursed lmao, The Gamer, The Gamer crossover, Threats of Violence, Trauma??? In my house??? Obviously, Undertale Spoilers, Undetale AUs, Will Reader get a harem???, Young Sans (Undertale), and she doesnt know how to fucking use it 95 percent of the time., but he's much smarter than he looks so its okay, only time will tell, time to fucking murder somebody so my dumbass can live!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2020-01-07 13:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 51,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InudaTheFox/pseuds/InudaTheFox
Summary: (Y/N) (L/N) was once an icon; an absolute icon to the masses. But destroyed out of jealousy, she is given a new chance with a brand new power and is thrown right smack dab in the pre-main plot of Undertale, where everything hasn't gone to shit yet from Frisk's meddling.And she'll be damned to let these poor souls rot beneath ground, not when she has the power to stop it.And dammit all, she WILL persevere and achieve her goal!...Now if only she wasn't so damn attached to Flowey.





	1. Death and Revival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader Dies and gets a special offer.

You always thought that life was unfair for yourself.

Sure, that might sound selfish to practically anyone else, but life kinda just dragged on with nothing to look forward too.

You grew up, got through school, got your bachelor degree, bought an small and dirt cheap apartment, got a job; it all came back into a cycle in the end after your high school days. Wake up, eat, get dressed, get on the bus, get to class, study, head to work, go home, take a shower, go to bed and repeat.

Life had nothing waiting for you, and you hated that.

The only thing left for you at this point were your video games on your Steam account. Ones like Stardew Valley, Terraria, GTA, The Forest, Don’t Starve, Little Nightmare, ectera ectera.

Then there was the single game that changed your entire life.

Undertale.

You were sixteen when it first came out, and going through a real rough time due to your parent’s mental manipulations while they were divorcing; it was breaking you and you needed to get away from it all. You ended up getting recommended Undertale from one of your friends and bought it just because they said it was really good; ‘interesting,’ they’d said.

So you booted up the game, and fell in love with it.

The characters were funny, the storyline was engaging, the designs were flexible, and the music was amazing.

And ‘ya know what was the greatest part of the game?

It let you have choices; choices that changed the entire storyline depending on what you do.

Deltarune came out too somewhere around the time you turned 19, give or take a couple months, and while you loved that game too, Undertale would always have a special place in her heart (You’d be lying if you said that you didn’t cry a lot while in hometown in Deltarune though).

Now, you were a young woman at 22, six years after the initial release of Undertale, and the fandom has finally died down to a quiet shimmer. You’d made a post that held every version of every AU out there, and there was easily a few thousand in total, which in turn made it to where practically every AU possible was done, so the fandom was left to rot.

You didn’t leave though.

Even now, as a aspiring young woman, you still play the game.

You were so inspired by the game in fact, you created a world-wide MMORPG that allowed you to spare and be kind to your enemies; earning their favor, you could call upon them in battle to help you. Of course, there was the pure pacifist and genocide route you installed, but there were fifteen other endings as well as hundreds of secrets and easter eggs you laid within the game, some dating references back to Undertale and EarthBound, while others had those like Pokemon, Persona and Borderlands.

People told her that some of the endings were rather wicked for such a cute pixel styled game, but you merely told them that it was part of the XPerience.

Your game, released only earlier that year, took the internet by storm and had millions of fans playing it day in and day out; you were famous and your game, your characters were beloved by millions.

It warmed your heart; it really did.

But, with fame, comes jealousy.

One of your old friends, Miame, also rose to be a game developer, but with how yours stormed the market, hers never got noticed. And the few that did take notice, quickly left reviews that honestly left a bad taste in your mouth (honestly; there was no reason to be such a dick about it! People make mistakes; you just got lucky after a popular youtuber played your game on a livestream, and thus became your popularity. You knew that your old friend worked extremely hard on her game, and sure, her storyline ideas weren’t always the greatest, but neither were yours! It takes time and practice to make a popular game, as well as a shit ton of luck, which you got by complete accident).

The reviews and jealousy quickly led to a fallout between the two of you, and you haven’t spoken to each other since.

You wanted to make up, you really did, but you’ve just been so busy.

Traveling to conventions every few weeks, winning three game award oscars (you even got Game of The Year! How fucking cool was that?!), and just working on DLC updates when you had downtime.

So, yeah, you were a busy bee.

Now, imagine having your entire life ahead of you, when you were finally making a name for yourself-

And then you get murdered.

Everything.

Ripped away.

In a fucking instant-

You didn’t know which emotion was more powerful at the moment- rage, hatred, sorrow, maybe grief too?- but you knew that all together they made you want to cry and throw something.

But guess what? You couldn’t fucking do that because you’re dead.

Curling in on yourself wasn’t hard, but it certainly messed with the mind when thought about (like, seriously, how the fuck did you curl in on yourself when you’re dead? It was mind boggling, but you were kinda in a state of morbid shock, so maybe its okay that the thought didn’t even occur to you). An inky like space, void of any color, lied around you, nothing there.

It was just darkness.

Just a void.

And there was just you as its inhabitant.

Honest to god, you could have laid there for years (fuck, was there even time here?) before you noticed a bright yellow exclamation mark off to the side of your vision; so blaringly bright that you were puzzled how you didn’t notice it sooner.

It wasn’t much of a stretch to say that you reached out to touch it, instead breaking out one of those old RPG Game Over windows, and whoo boy were you livid upon reaching the end of the list.

 _**[GAME OVER]** _  
_**[Hey, congrats, you DIED! Here’s your endscore :D]** _

_**[ENDSCORE:]** _

_**YOU’RE BORN +200** _

_**AGE 1 +50** _

_**LEARNED TO TALK +200** _

_**LEARNED TO WALK +250** _

_**AGE 2 +50** _

_**SHY -100** _

_**LEARNED TO READ EARLY +450** _

_**AGE 3 +50** _

_**LEARNED TO DRAW +100** _

_**AGE 4 +50** _

_**LEARNED TO WRITE EARLY +450** _

_**ENTERED PRE-K +200** _

_**AGE 5 +100** _

_**INDEPENDENT +500** _

_**GRADUATED PRE-K +500** _

_**ENTERED KINDERGARTEN +500** _

_**YOU PROTECTED YOUR SISTER FROM A DOG +2’000** _

_**AGE 6 +50** _

_**DIAGNOSED WITH BIPOLAR DISORDER YOUNG -1’000** _

_**GRADUATED KINDERGARTEN +500** _

_**AGE 7 +50** _

_**MADE FRIENDS +500 (+50 per friend) (+200)** _

_**LONER -100** _

_**TALENTED ARTIST +300** _

_**BULLIED -500** _

_**ENTERED FIRST GRADE +500** _

_**AGE 8 +50** _

_**PASSED STATE TESTS WITH HIGH SCORES +250** _

_**GRADUATED FIRST GRADE +500** _

_**SKIPPED TO THIRD GRADE +1’000** _

_**SAVED ANOTHER CHILD +100** _

_**AGE 9 +50** _

_**GRADUATED THIRD GRADE +500** _

_**ENTERED FOURTH GRADE +500** _

_**AGE 10 +100** _

_**GRADUATED FOURTH GRADE +500** _

_**PICKED UP YOUR FIRST GAME +1’000** _

_**COMPLETED [MEGAMAN AND BASS] WITHOUT A WALKTHROUGH OR CHEATS +5’000** _

_**ENTERED FIFTH GRADE +500** _

_**QUIET -150** _

_**SOFT SPOKEN -150** _

_**AGE 11 +50** _

_**DEPRESSION -3’000** _

_**GRADUATED FIFTH GRADE +500** _

_**ENTERED MIDDLE SCHOOL +2’000** _

_**BULLYING CONTINUES -2’000** _

_**AGE 12 +50** _

_**GOT HIGH SCORES ON STATE TESTINGS +500** _

_**GRADUATED SIXTH GRADE +500** _

_**SKIPPED ANOTHER TWO GRADES +1’000** _

_**FINISHED MIDDLE SCHOOL +2’000** _

_**ENTERED HIGH SCHOOL +5’000** _

_**PLAYED POKEMON FOR THE FIRST TIME +500** _

_**DEFEATED THE GAME IN THREE DAYS +1’000** _

_**AGE 13 +50** _

_**SURVIVED CHILDHOOD +5’000** _

_**GRADUATED NINTH GRADE +500** _

_**ENTERED TENTH GRADE +500** _

_**SOCIABLE +100** _

_**SUPPORTIVE FRIEND +500** _

_**AGE 14 +50** _

_**GRADUATED TENTH GRADE +500** _

_**ENTERED ELEVENTH GRADE +500** _

_**AGE 15 +100** _

_**SURVIVED PRE-TEENS +1’000** _

_**GRADUATED ELEVENTH GRADE +500** _

_**ENTERED TWELFTH GRADE +500** _

_**AGE 16 +50** _

_**GRADUATED TWELFTH GRADE +500** _

_**PARENTS FIGHT AND DIVORCE -10’000** _

_**MENTALLY ABUSIVE PARENTS -15’000** _

_**PLAY UNDERTALE +2’000** _

_**YOU BEAT ALL 45 NEUTRAL ENDINGS +20’000** _

_**BEAT TRUE PACIFIST ENDING +15’000** _

_**BEAT GENOCIDE ENDING +15’000** _

_**FINISHED HIGH SCHOOL +5’000** _

_**AGE 17 +50** _

_**GOT YOUR FIRST CAR +500** _

_**OLD CAR -350** _

_**FIXED CAR +100** _

_**AGE 18 +50** _

_**AGE 19 +50** _

_**SURVIVED TEEN-YEARS +1’000** _

_**YOUR PARENTS FINALLY LEAVE YOU BE +1’500** _

_**YOU MOVE OUT TO ANOTHER CITY +2’000** _

_**AGE 20 +200** _

_**YOU GET A JOB AS A GAME BACKGROUND DESIGNER +500** _

_**AGE 21 +50** _

_**AGE 22 +50** _

_**PUBLISHED YOUR FIRST GAME +5’000** _

_**PUBLISHED YOUR FIRST MMORPG +5’000** _

_**YOU BECOME AN GAME DESIGN ICON +5’000** _

_**YOUR GAME BECOMES INSANELY POPULAR +10’000** _

_**FALLOUT WITH YOUR FRIENDS -5’000 (-500 per friend) (-4’000)** _

_**YOU’RE KILLED OUT OF JEALOUSY BY A FORMER FRIEND (MIAME) -15’000** _

_**DIED YOUNG -50’000** _

_**INSANE MODE: (22’450) x 10 = 224’500 POINTS!** _

_**[POOR: 0-50’000] +10 Stat Points** _

_**[AVERAGE: 51’000-150’000] +25 Stat Points** _

_**[ADVANCED: 151’000-250’000] +50 Stat Points** _

_**[EXPERT: 251’000-350’000] +100 Stat Points** _

_**[MASTERY: 351’000-500’000] +150 Stat Points** _

_**[LEGENDARY: 501’000-800’000] +250 Stat Points** _

_**[DIVINE: 801’000-+20’000’000] +500 Stat Points** _

Your scowl darkened upon seeing that Miame, fucking Miame, killed you; swears bouncing around in your head as your hand clenched hard enough to draw blood.

“That bitch,” You spat, tone acidic, “I would be alive if it weren’t for her fucking jealousy! When she dies, ooh, am I gonna-” You wring your hands together in the motion of strangling someone (or, at least, you thought you did; couldn’t really tell) when another one of those text boxes popped up in front of your face, stopping you half-way through your mental strangulation.

_**[Please understand miss that we know that you’re angry; furious even. But you’re being given the offer of a lifetime, so please, calm down and hear us out.]** _

You didn’t know who this person (thing?) was, but if they had an offer for you, you might as well hear them out.

Even if you are dead.

It was hard to calm down, and you must of stood (floated?) there for a good hour- day? Month? Year? Fuck, you couldn’t even tell- before the burning rage inside you diminished into a dull ache that made your chest feel tight and uncomfortable.

It didn’t take long for another one of those boxes to appear (you didn’t notice it before, but the color was a rather rich periwinkle with white text).

~~_(You thought it looked nice.)_ ~~

_**[Good, you calmed down. This will process easier then.]** _

_**[Greetings human, we are Gaia; and no, not GOD. That’s someone else.]** _

_**[We are here to offer you the chance at another life, in any world you want, as THE GAMER. And, yes, this ability is indeed the OP superpower you’d read in one of those “webtoon” things.]** _

Oh.

Well, living again sounded pretty nice; plus, you could be reborn anywhere-

Yeah, you already knew the world you were choosing.

“I accept Gaia.”

_**[Excellent.]** _

_**[And you already have chosen your new world young Gamer.]** _

_**[We, as Gaia, welcome you to: ]** _  
_**[UNDERTALE: Gaming Multiverse Edition]** _

_**[Have fun with customization :)]** _

Wait, fucking shit, what?

Next thing you know after giving a confused blink; you were in a cute little boutique that had hundreds of outfits, wigs and hairstyles, eye contacts- yeah, okay, that was a little weird.

You glanced to the side and saw a sign pointing towards the stool, bold red writing standing out dashingly against the whiteboard.

_“PLEASE SIT HERE TO START CUSTOMIZATION!”_

Yeah, okay, that kinda made sense in this dream-like feel- wait…

Were you dreaming?

Was this all just a lukewarm dream you were having in the middle of the night, or were you in coma or something?

Screw it; you wanted to have fun so goddammit you were going to have fun!

Planting your foot on the pedestal, you lifted yourself over the side of the block to sit down on the stool, officially beginning the customization process.

_**[Please choose a hair color and style!]** _

You blinked owlishly at the box, pondering on what to choose until merely shrugging, “Eh, I kinda like my hair color and style, so might as well go with it.” Tapping a series of pop-ups, willing them away, another one of those screens appeared, asking you to choose an eye color.

Again, you liked your eye color, but that probably wasn’t surprising since it was a bit more on the unique side compared to the rest of your family. They weren’t two different colors or anything, but they were yours, and you quite liked them, so you tapped their color option and moved on.

Outfit actually took a bit of thinking when it came up, but that probably shouldn’t be so surprising as you really didn’t want to copy Frisk or Chara, but you also didn’t want to copy anyone else in the underground. The system also told you it was mandatory to get something with stripes on your person, so that also went into the thought process.

It took a while, but finally you narrowed it down to a thin-strap black dress with pockets (thank god), an off-the-shoulder long-sleeve midriff shirt that was your favorite color in two main shades, taking turns in being darker then lighter for each stripe. A white paw-print laid over the breast pocket of the shirt, allowing you to carry something in it if needed. You wore black shorts under your dress as extra protection, leggings that pretty much matched your shirt with its colorful stripe scheme, and dark brown boots that were extra cushioned just for you.

Overall, you liked the look; it was very you, if that even made sense.

Then, the system gave you a simple and rather blank stat sheet as well as 80 points to spend however you wish (30 being for you just starting you and 50 from your score).

 _**STR: 5** _  
_**END: 5** _  
_**DEX: 5** _  
_**AGI: 5** _  
_**INT: 5** _  
_**CHA: 5 (+10)** _  
_**LUK: 5** _  
_**Stat Points: 80** _

Seeing no harm (and wondering where the fuck the extra 10 charisma came from) you quickly distributed your points relatively fair, keeping those last twenty in case of an emergency.

 _**STR: 10** _  
_**END: 15** _  
_**DEX: 10** _  
_**AGI: 15** _  
_**INT: 15** _  
_**CHA: 10 (+10)** _  
_**LUK: 20** _  
_**Stat Points: 20** _

You wanted that fucking luck goddammit; ain’t no way you’re going into the Undertale Multiverse with only 5 luck; yeah, no fuck that. Twenty it was.

 _**[Congrats! You have unlocked the HP and EP bar!]** _  
_**[HP: 750/750]** _  
_**[EP: 2’500/2’500]** _

_**[Achievement Unlocked: Starting Off]** _  
_**[+100 XP stored, +1 Perk Point to spend, A Random Item]** _

_**[Random Item has been placed in Inventory!]** _

_**[Please choose (2) Perks: ]** _

_**[Protagonist (Tier MAX): Hey congrats, you’re now the protagonist of the story! Don’t you feel special? Gives a +1 CHA increase for your base stat per level, and a passive +10 increase as well. +25% REP gains with everyone.] [X] [ <\-- Mandatory to Progress]** _

_**[Determined to The End (Tier MAX): You’re determined in everything you do, no matter the challenge, you’ll overcome it. Only those who are the absolute most determined of individuals hold this perk in their midst. Gives the user the [Reset], [Save], [Load] and [Pause] option to their playthrough, but immediately place the user at the [Unfriendly] REP or lower with anyone who remembers the Resets and loads. You are placed as the first or eighth fallen human.] [ ]** _

_**[The Patience of a Soul (Tier MAX): You’re a very patient individual and tend to have a thought process and personality that wears like water (+3 INT). [Pause] and [Resume] option unlocked during playthrough; You are placed as the third fallen human.] [ ]** _

_**[The One Who Braves The World (Tier MAX): You have an unyielding bravery about you, and never stop no matter the challenge in your way, always going in headfirst. You’re headstrong, but not the sharpest tool in the shed (+5 STR and +3 VIT, -5 INT). [Pause] and [Resume] option unlocked during playthrough; You are placed as the fifth fallen human.] [ ]** _

_**[The One Who Perseveres (Tier MAX): An intelligent brain with little brawn, you evaluate the situation and come to a compromise with everyone around you, even as you persevere through the depths of the Underground (+5 INT, -3 STR). [Pause] and [Resume] option unlocked during playthrough; You are placed as the fourth fallen human.] [ ]** _

_**[The Kindest of Souls (Tier MAX): You have a certain kindness to you that few humans have, even in the 60’s where peace and love has overridden the country (+5 CHA). [Pause] and [Resume] option unlocked during playthrough; You are placed as the sixth fallen human.] [ ]** _

_**[An Honest Soul (Tier MAX): Honesty is the best policy after all! You’re a rather blunt child with a knack for dancing, thus bringing the ever popular name “twinkle toes” to the Underground (+5 AGI and +3 DEX). [Pause] and [Resume] option unlocked during playthrough; You are placed as the seventh fallen human.] [ ]** _

_**[The One Who Seeks Justice (Tier MAX): Vengeance, Justice; it all goes hand-in-hand. You shoot and avenge to your own rhythm, even as the many years have passed as such. Will you condemn, or free thy monsters? Only you can choose (+5 DEX and +3 VIT, -2 INT). [Pause] and [Resume] option unlocked during playthrough; You are placed as the second fallen human.] [ ]** _

Ooh they’re asking you to choose your soul!

This was a tough one too decide though; on one hand, you could become Frisk and do the things that Frisk does, but on the other, you could become any of the fallen humans and probably save a lot of lives by doing so.

“Does the Save, Reset and Load option only for Determination, or can it go to the others too because I’m the gamer?”

_**[Originally, only Determination. However, we are feeling nice, so you’ll have a Save and Load option for any Soul. Reset is Determination only, but you get a total of thirty save files to use, so I don’t think you’ll really need it considering you can just start a new game whenever.]** _

You nodded, smile twitching at your lips, ”Cool cool- then I know what I’m choosing!”

Tapping _ **[The One Who Perseveres]** _and _ **[The Kindest of Souls]**_ , your soul was set at PERSEVERANCE, a crisp purple, as its main trait with a thick outer layer of solid green, KINDNESS, surrounding it.

It looked a little off, but hey, it was your soul now (you kinda liked it too; it was unique and strange, just like you!), no use in trying to change it.

There were no take backs.

You’d have to persevere and get through this entire customization if you wanted to save everyone.

 _**[Achievement Unlocked: Create your Soul]** _  
_**[Hidden Objective Completed: Create a Soul with two traits]** _

_**[Rewards: +500 XP, a Soul, +15 Gold, +2 Lucky Coins]** _

_**[Achievement Unlocked: Perseverance]** _  
_**[+200 XP, Item: Torn Notebook, Item: Cloudy Glasses, +1 Lucky Coin]** _

You blinked, squinting at the box, “Okay, so I get the experience and items, but what the hell are Lucky Coins?”

Gaia was quick to answer your question.

_**[Lucky Coins are rewards for many completed tasks, be it quests or achievements, and you are granted one when you reach a new level. Flip the coin and catch it to receive a random reward, from money to the ancient Gaia card.]** _

Okay that was a bit surprising and extremely overpowered, but hey, you weren’t complaining. If this was going to help you through the entire multiverse, then you were going to take whatever you could get considering you would probably have to go against AUs like Dusttale and Horrortale as you explored.

So, yeah, you weren’t gonna look a gifted horse in the mouth.

“Ohhhh,” Your mouth formed an ‘o’, gears grinding in your head, “Neat!”

There was a little bit more of customization that you didn’t pay much attention too (I mean, come on, skin color? You knew your skin dammit!) until you got to something that made you perk up in interest upon reading the message board.

_**[Please choose an Affinity: ]** _

_**[Water] [ ]** _

_**[Fire] [ ]** _

_**[Wind] [ ]** _

_**[Earth] [ ]** _

Sure, it wasn’t much of a list to be honest, but you were going to take a wild guess that this was for your magic (or EP or whatever it was called)?

Neat.

But you already had a solid idea on what you wanted.

“Wind please!”

And that was that.

Finally, you were done with customization and were now instructed to check your quest log (which you didn’t even realize you had) to check out your most recent quest that you did.

And holy crap was it way more than you expected.

 _**[Quest Completed!]** _  
_**[Info: Customize yourself before you head off into the Undertale Multiverse!]** _

_**[Requirements: Go through the customization process]** _

_**[Hidden Objective: Go through every single customization and pick one thing from each]** _

_**[Rewards: +500 XP, +50 Gold, +2 Lucky Coins, a Winter Jacket]** _  
_**[Bonus Rewards: +1’000 XP, +100 Gold, +5 Lucky Coins, Random Skill Book]** _

Okay this was way more than you thought it’d be- ah well, the rewards were nice at least.

Closing the notification window, you were shot off into an large white room (‘The anti-void?’, you wondered absently) with seven glowing icons blocking half of your vision, and everytime you turned your head they were there.

You huffed, hands on your hips, how annoying!

However, one good look at the list of icons quickly told you what was actually in front of you, your jaw dropping open a bit in surprise.

 _**[Universe Selection: ]** _  
_**[Undertale]** _  
_**[Underfell]** _  
_**[Underswap]** _  
_**[Altertale]** _  
_**[X-Tale]** _  
_**[Storyshift]** _  
_**[Outertale]** _

Yeahhhh, you’d already decided on your starting universe (what better than the original?), but if Undertale wasn’t there you would have likely chosen Underswap or Outertale; they were both unique and seemed like quite the adventure now that you thought about it.

Especially Outertale.

But, you digress; Undertale was the best to start in, and if you changed a lot of things, maybe it would help the other universes too?

_**[For coming to an logical answer, you have earnt +1 INT!]** _

Well, that answered your question.

Reaching out, you tapped Undertale as your starting universe, openly grinning when you felt a burst of warmth form from the button all the way around your body, causing you to bask in the afterglow of safety that surrounded you.

Then, another bright box filled your vision, quicky diverting your attention.

 _**[Long Term Quest Alert!]** _  
_**[Quest: Carving a Tale Underground]** _

_**[Info: You are about to be sent to the famous world of Undertale, which is truthfully never been used by other gamers as their inhabiting realm, let alone multiverse. Show the entire multiverse what you got and create your very own route, either good or bad!]** _

_**[Requirements: Finish the Undertale Storyline]** _

_**[Bonuses: ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?]** _

_**[Accept this Quest?]** _

_**Y /** ~~N~~ _

The ‘no’ was crossed out, meaning that you couldn’t choose it even if you wanted too; you could only go forward now, there was no going back.

Shifting your hand over the ‘yes’ and tapping it, your vision was quickly obscured by a flash of white, and a loud ringing filed through your years; and then you were falling.

And falling…

And falling…

And fall-

CRACK!

You fell unconscious shortly after a searing pain ripped through your body from, where you felt, was your shoulder.

And, just like that, you knew no more.

_**[XP and Leveling reviewed and rebooted]** _

_**[Level 7 reached; 55 Stat points to spend]** _

_**[Day One Log Finished]** _

_**[Auto Save File One complete]** _

_**[Systems shutting down.]** _

_**[Sleep well Gamer, you are going to need it.]** _


	2. Rise of a Gamer, Death of a Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader travels through the Ruins, and learns a bit about the two previous fallen humans through her new friend.

There was a light filtering around you, and _goddammit_ it was getting in your eyes; someone shut the damn curtains, you had a meeting tomorrow! Goddammit, shut the damn-

 

Wait-

 

Why the fuck does your bed feel like gravel and dirt?

 

Your eyes were quick to snap open, and your body jolted upwards, but immediately regretted it upon feeling the surge of searing pain to filter through your shoulder, as if it was sprained or, worse, broken.

 

Raising your head, you narrowed your pain-ridden eyes and surveyed her surroundings; a filter of light from a distant hole in the ceiling of the rocky terrain surrounding you, and golden petals fell around you like a halo of gold. Adjusting your sight, you glanced down underneath you and noted that you were sitting on the same golden flowers that lied on some of the rocks around you.

 

Tilting your head, you pondered where you were until yesterday’s (last month’s?) memories swarmed back into the forefront of your brain.

 

Oh.

 

 _Oh_.

 

“Ah,” you muttered, “Right, Undertale multiverse gamer shit.”

 

You sat there for a few minutes, your brain still processing the newfound information, until it hit you full force.

 

Holy _fuck_ -

 

You were in _Undertale_.

 

Scratch that; you were in the Undertale _Multiverse_!

 

If your shoulder didn’t hurt so damn much, then you would have fucking pranced around the cave with the biggest fucking smile on your face, squealing until your voice let out; but you didn’t.

 

Because your shoulder hurt like hell.

 

 _Fuck_.

 

Sighing, you waved your right hand, “Menu,” you ordered, giving a small grin upon seeing the periwinkle option menu lying in front of you, happy to see that _no_ , you were _not_ hallucinating prior to your awakening.

 

Noting the flashing icon beside notifications, you frowned and opened the window, “Notifications.”

 

It was a quick scan of the list to see what you missed, and surprisingly, you missed seven level ups to your person (somehow though, that didn’t surprise you. You were never the most observant when it came to RPGs). Seeing as you could distribute your stats later, you decided to take a crack at the Lucky Coins, considering you had 17 of them to spend.

 

So, you took three from your inventory and started to flip them for prizes.

 

And upon flipping the first one, a plume of smoke erupted from it and in the coin’s place was…

 

A fan; quite a regal looking one too!

 

Its design was gorgeous, and it looked to be something you’d see a posh japanese woman use on theirself to wave off the absurd heat. The fan however, while extraordinarily beautiful, seemed to have a secondary job of slicing due to its bladed edge; what with its serrated and deadly design, picturing an glorious and elegant ice-blue eastern dragon ( _‘A chinese variant,’_ you realized) patterns that was marked against the majority of the fan.

 

The wood itself seemed to to be made of a dark bamboo color, which only made the design against the sinful masterpiece all the more stunning.

 

**_[Rare Prize!]_ **

 

**_[Blizzard’s Breeze] - Rank: B (Rare) - Durability: 2’500/2’500 - ATK: 250_ **

**_[Stylish yet deadly. This fan holds the element of the cold inside, giving a wonderful cool breeze if you waft it at yourself to fend off the hot of the world and giving a damn deadly frostbite of you were to slice at an enemy.]_ **

 

**_[Effects: Always produces a cool breeze for the holder; causes frostbite on the enemies “lucky” enough to get hit by it.]_ **

 

Yeah, you were _so_ keeping this.

 

You quietly placed it in your inventory and pulled out the second coin, flipping it with a gleeful grin on your face.

 

**_[Common Prize!]_ **

 

**_[Mini Health Juice] x 6 - Rank: D (Common) - Consumable_ **

**_[While food can most certainly heal you and restore lost energy, sometimes you gotta stick to something else to get the job done quicker. This item is useful to use in a pinch, and restores +50 HP per bottle]_ **

 

**_[Effects: Restores +50 HP]_ **

 

Upon seeing the six-pack of glass bottles, you let out a silent snort, not expecting what was considered a “health potion” to Gaia. Literally, it was a yoohoo milk bottle with a metal cap covering the top of the bottle, sealing off the liquid until needed. What was even _funnier_ (at least, in your mind) was that the fucking paper-plastic like wrap around the middle of the bottle was a pastel pink with a strawberry winking at the user and giving them a thumbs up. The liquid inside was a vibrant strawberry-red color.

 

You grabbed one, feeling parched, and placed the other five in your inventory for later use. Popping off the cap, you took a swig (blatantly ignoring the **_[+5 HP]_ ** that appeared) and flipped your last coin.

 

The item that appeared made you giggle though; you just couldn’t stop!

 

The item in your hand that appeared from the coin-

 

Was a goddamn _pen_.

 

With cat ears.

 

And it was pastel pink.

 

**_[Rare Prize!]_ **

 

**_[Infinite Pen]  - Rank: B (Rare) - Indestructible_ **

**_[This pen will never run out of ink! It can also change ink colors with a twist of it’s cap.]_ **

 

**_[Effects: Never runs out of ink]_ **

 

You cackled at seeing the “eyes” of the cat cap, which was literally just the infinity symbol, and sipped at your juice again, raising your HP again. Storing the items in your inventory (as well as the now empty bottle), you instead pulled out your Torn Notebook and Cloudy Glasses (though, you had to admit, the notebook was more like an textbook and both items were in much better shape than they initially were).

 

**_[New [Soul-Link] Items acquired!]_ **

 

**_[Reformed Notebook]  - Rank: U (Unique) - Durability: 1’500/1’500 - ATK: 25_ **

**_[A notebook that is direction linked to your soul; they can appear to you in an instant and are 100x more durable than usual items of their kind.]_ **

 

**_[Effects: Infinite paper]_ **

 

**_[Perseverance Glasses]  - Rank: U (Unique) - Indestructible_ **

**_[A pair of glasses linked directly to your soul; they can appear to you in an instant and have the unique [Scan] ability so you can see the base stats of anything you need too..]_ **

 

**_[Effects: Passively uses [Scan]]_ **

 

You blinked owlishly at the weapons, “Oh,” and quickly placed the glasses on your face, taking the time to glance at your surroundings for anything you might have missed. When you didn’t find anything, you merely picked yourself up and dusted yourself off, grabbing your notebook and placing it under your arm, carrying it out of the room.

 

Your boots clacked against the hard gravel, and upon entering the next room, your face immediately soured at the single flower sitting there.

 

Upon seeing you, it’s golden petals perked up and the former frown on its face turned into a cute smile, “Oh, howdy!” It cheered, swinging side to side a bit, “I’m Flowey! Flowey the Flower, and I welcome you to the underground!”

 

Yeahhhh, you weren’t trusting this.

 

‘ **_[Scan]_ ** _.’_

 

**_[Scan loading…]_ **

 

**_[Scan Complete!]_ **

 

**_[Flowey the Flower]_ **

 

**_[LVL: 14]_ **

 

**_[LV: 2]_ **

 

**_[HP: 50]_ **

 

**_[ATK: 10]_ **

 

**_[DEF: 7]_ **

 

**_[*Wants to help]_ **

 

**_[*Has no alternative motives]_ **

 

**_[*He’s lonely; bring him with you.]_ **

 

**_[*He hasn’t been broken yet but he’s almost there; please, someone, save him.]_ **

 

Staring at the screen, your lips well down into a small frown; he wasn’t broken yet? He wasn’t _crazy_ yet?

 

 _‘Well,’_ you thought, watching the flower start to sweat, _‘Everyone_ _does_ _start out innocent; experiences only shape in a bad way if they’re traumatic enough. I’m guessing after the third or fourth human, Flowey just stopped caring seeing as he couldn’t help those people anymore since they just kept dying no matter what he did.’_

 

_‘Its kinda sad, actually.’_

 

You opened your mouth to reply to the monster-like flower, “(Y/N).”

 

Flowey perked up, blinking his eyes, “What?”

 

“My name. It’s (Y/N).”

 

He sat there for a minute, processing that thought, before shooting you with a beaming smile, “Well, it’s nice to meet cha! As I said before, this is the underground; realm of monster-kind! Down here, we tend to do everything a _little_ different than the surface!”

 

You quirked an petite eyebrow, “You mean the whole ‘fight’ and ‘mercy’ thing with Souls?”

 

Flowey bobbed his head up and down in a nod, still grinning, “Yep!” His smile however slowly turned into a confused frown upon a thought hitting him, “Wait, how’d ya know ‘bout our fight system? We only implemented it after we were sealed!”

 

You blinked, trying to think of something, and your mouth was flapping before your brain even realized what you were saying.

 

“Oh, that? Humans sometimes use it in murder investigations or show-downs, as stupid as that sounds. But, yeah, we use the ‘fight’ system, and sometimes the mercy one too, but not many humans give mercy so I suppose that it doesn’t really matter up on the surface.”

 

Nope.

 

That made _no sense_ , but fuck it, you were gonna roll with it.

 

The monster perked up, blinking his eyes, a smile blooming on his face, “Really?”

 

You shrugged, “Yeah, but then again, it isn’t use very often because anything having to do with Souls is quickly going out of practice. I actually jumped down here to study souls; the documents on the surface just isn’t very trustworthy to be honest.”

 

Another periwinkle window popped up at of the corner of your vision, and almost snorted at what was written on it.

 

**_[Due to repeated action, a new skill has been created!]_ **

 

**_[Bullshitting] - Lvl. 1_ **

**_[Your ability to bull your way out or in a situation!]_ **

**_[Effect: +5%+[LUK] chance of working.]_ **

**_[Effect 2: -15% chance if the bull lie is just stupid or unorthodox]_ **

 

Goddammit.

 

Though, thankfully, it seemed your luck held out, because it seemed that Flowey believed you, so thank god for that.

 

He grinned up at you, swaying side to side, “So, do you need a refresher on our system, or do ‘ya wanna see your soul?”

 

Seeing nothing wrong with it, you merely nodded your head to the flower, who quickly initiated a FIGHT with you. The world went black and white, and your soul twirled around in front of you, pulsing with energy. You also noted the standard Undertale menu stood to both sides of you; FIGHT, and ACT on your left side, and ITEM, and MERCY to your right.

 

Above FIGHT and ACT was your basic info of your normal status, and you weren’t surprised to see Flowey performing a check on you; after all, every monster technically _could_ do so, they just _didn’t_.

 

**_[Y/N]_ **

 

**_[Their Last Hope]_ **

 

**_[LVL: 7]_ **

 

**_[LV: 0]_ **

 

**_[HP: 750/750]_ **

 

**_[*The Soul who Perseveres, and who brings KINDNESS to the table wrapped in MERCY.]_ **

 

**_[*She’s here to save you.]_ **

 

You grinned at the surprised look the flower had from your stats; you were quite proud of them. Besides that, you HP was abnormally high ( _totally_ has nothing to do with the fact it’s ‘Hit Points’ and not ‘HOPE’. Nope, nothing at all), meaning you could take a _lot_ of hits and barely be winded. Your HP was _fifteen times_ as much as Flowey’s, meaning you could probably get through a good chunk of the underground without losing all your health.

 

“You have…” he started slowly blinking as his mind tried to process what he was seeing, “ _very_ high HP and… LVL?”

 

Hearing the unspoken question, you elaborated, “LVL stands directly for ‘Level’, meaning how much I’ve experienced. Once I reach a certain threshold, my level rises to the next one. The more one has experienced, the higher your level.”

 

Which is _probably_ why Flowey’s own level was twice as high as yours is. After all, he’s experienced more through the many timelines than any other monster underground.

 

The former-goat turned flower monster’s mouth formed into a ‘o’, seeming to understand, “So it’s like LV, but less… stabby stabby?”

 

“Essentially, yeah.”

 

“Oh.”

 

There was an awkward silence as Flowey exited the FIGHT, practically squirming under your scrutinizing stare as you studied the monster, thoughts and ideas bouncing back and forth in your head until you finally decided on speaking.

 

“Hey Flowey, wanna come with me?”

 

The flower froze, expression dumbfounded as he processed what you just said, “Uh, excuse me; what?” He asked, turning back to you, face scrunched up.

 

You absently giggled, “I asked if you wanted to come with me. ‘Ya know, travel through the underground? I mean, company is always better than traveling alone!” You blabbed, a beaming grin lighting up your face. Seeing as Flowey was lonely, you thought this might be a good chance to change the entire timeline for good!

 

And lucky you; you were right.

 

The monster stared up at you and sighed, “Alright, where will I be though if we travel together? I can’t stand Snowdin, so it would be stupid of me to try to follow you through a shit ton of snow,” he stated, confusion still etched across his face.

 

Luckily for him, you had an idea.

 

“Just tie yourself around my waist, and then you can be close to be for body heat! Besides, I got a jacket somewhere…”

 

It was only five minutes later that you were walking into the beginnings of the Ruins with Flowey’s vines wrapped around your midsection, his face and petals peeking over your shoulder, studying everything curiously.

 

You, again, ignored the notification popup ( **_[You have gained +500 REP with [Flowey]! [Flowey] has joined your party! +500 XP]_ ** ) as well as the following window ( **_[You have leveled up! You are now LVL 8!]_ **), instead opting to save at one of the stars that was at the base of the stairway to the ruins.

 

**_[The shadow of the ruins looms above...]_ **

 

**_[But you’re driven by PERSEVERANCE, and press onward.]_ **

 

 **_[Y/N_ ** **** **_LVL 8_ ** **** **_12:47]_ **

**_[Ruins_ ** **** **_\- Entrance]_ **

 

**_[File 1 Saved]_ **

 

Grinning, you pull away from the file and move further into the ruins, feeling a weight press down on your chest. It wasn’t _uncomfortable_ , but it certainly was a weird feeling; almost like when you were swimming underwater.

 

What a strange feeling…

 

Feeling Flowey shift, you noted how he seemed to be drawing into you, a nervous frown on his face as sweat (water?) dotted his petals.

 

“You okay?” You ask, the edge of your lips flipping downward.

 

He glanced at you out of the corner of his eye, and shook his head, “No, it’s just…. The guardian of the Ruins, Toriel, doesn’t really like me; I was helping the last kid who fell down here, as he’d gotten hurt, and she attacked me with all she had!” You winced; _that_ had to hurt.

 

He continued, not noting your wince, “She… thought I hurt the kid, but I guess it didn’t really matter in the end if I did or not; he died not long afterwards from facing off with her. The other kid that fell down here got killed by Gerson in waterfall.”

 

Gerson? That old explorer-looking shop owner turtle?

 

Well, the game _did_ say he fought in the Human vs Monster war, so it should be a given that he was a good fighter. Plus, you were pretty damn sure that he killed plenty of humans, so him killing another probably wasn’t that big of a deal to him, even if it was a kid.

 

“Oh…”

 

_‘Note to self; avoid Gerson at all costs.’_

 

Rolling your shoulders, you darted up the stairs, laughing when Flowey screeched, startled, as you skipped a good two stairs with each burst of energy, “Eh, don’t worry Flowey; I won’t let Toriel hurt, you no matter what!” You called, finally breaking your sprint into a jog after reaching the first corridor.

 

The first “puzzle” was easy; just go left the right but never touch the middle, and you were able to move on to the next room. Next room was selecting the switches to open the gate, which was easy enough when you actually dug through your memory of the game, and the next room was probably the most annoying out of the bunch, at least until hotland.

 

The fucking giant spike bullshit.

 

Flowey was at least helpful with that, whispering to you where to go until you finally made it across the other side. You heaved a sigh of relief once your feet touched the other platform, seeing as getting stabbed by a giant spike was _not_ on your agenda for today, or _any_ day really.

 

The next few puzzles weren’t too hard, just kinda annoying to get through (you did end up pretty much taking that entire bowl of monster candy though when Flowey told you that they were manufactured right there in the Ruins, as well as in Snowdin). The whole “floor breaks when you step on the wrong tile” almost made you break your neck a couple times, and certainly took a chunk of your HP with each landing (by the time you were finished with it you were sitting on 655 HP), but you made it through in one piece. Sure, you were down 95 HP, but that’s _fine_ , you didn’t need it anyway!

 

…

 

Okay, maybe you did, but hey, at least you haven’t died in a FIGHT yet!

 

Speaking of FIGHTs, you never realized how bustling the RUINs were before! In the game (at least from what the Genocide run showed you), there were 22 monsters living there as well as Toriel, making the total number 23.

 

The RUINs now had at least _twice_ that many.

 

The entire chunk of land had so many monsters walking about (you noted at _least_ 3 per room), and only a few saw you as a threat; an example was one of the Froggits who attacked you until you were able to calm them down enough to start complimenting. After that, it was a smooth MERCY and you were done.

 

(All those fights had done you some good though, causing you to rake in 175 G, bringing you up to a total of 335. You had enough to buy a bunch of Spider Donuts and Cider!)

 

You explored as much as possible (even finding the mini Froggit in the wall), and tried to uncover any secrets about the area. When nothing was noted, you moved to the Spider Bake Sale and bought whatever you could (you still smiled when you noted how shocked and excited the spiders seemed upon seeing how much you wanted to buy) with the money you had on you.

 

In the end, you bought fifteen Spider Donuts, five Spider Ciders, five Glazed Spider Donuts, and three Cherry Spider Ciders, raking up the total cost to be 320, leaving you with a measly 15 G as your change.

 

You didn’t regret it though; you had plenty of healing items now to use as you pleased, and you knew you were going to goddamn need them after learning that a regular Froggit’s attack did a HP damage of fucking _thirty_ on average. And those were some of the weakest monsters in the underground, god help you against someone like Papyrus or, god forbid, _Undyne and Asgore_.

 

Though, you _were_ surprised that after buying what you needed, another one of those pop-ups appeared showing what you gained _other_ than the items.

 

**_[You have gained +500 REP with the [Spider Clan]! Your REP with the [Spider Clan] has evolved from Neutral to Friendly!]_ **

 

**_[Because of your first [REP Evolution], you have gained +350 XP!]_ **

 

**_[Achievement Unlocked]_ **

**_[First REP Evolution]_ **

**_[Rewards: +25 G, +350 XP, +100 REP with whomever was your first REP Evo]_ **

 

Well, that _partially_ solved your Gold problem, and now you were only 100 XP away from leveling up again, which was good you supposed, but you were confused on where to go on from here.

 

Waving to the spiders, who cheerfully waved back, you threw yourself into your thoughts. Should you meet Toriel? Should you go and collect-

 

Wait…

 

Your eyes popped open in horror as you had completely forgotten _one little thing_.

 

“I FORGOT TO COLLECT THE FADED RIBBON!” You screamed, causing Flowey to jolt out of his slumber (he’d fallen asleep shortly after the broken floor puzzle) and open his mouth to question you. Unfortunately, that question was instead replaced by a scream of unbridled terror as you fucking _booked it_ back down the hall to one of the puzzle rooms to go get the ribbon, having completely forgotten it prior to your exploration.

 

Monsters turned in confusion at seeing a screaming flower holding onto a human child race past them, quickly sliding into another room, leaving a trail of confusion and chaos in your wake.

 

Finally, you slowed to a jog, grinning sheepishly at Flowey whose petails were actually _pale_ in fear, and stopped to fall down one of the other holes, picking up the ribbon that you could still sense had magical residue on it.

 

**_[You have obtained one of the Fallen Human [Defense] Items!]_ **

 

**_[Self-Inspired Quest Complete!]_ **

**_[Find The Faded Ribbon]_ **

**_[+150 G, +300 XP, [Faded Ribbon] added to inventory]_ **

 

**_[You have leveled up! You are now Lvl 9!]_ **

 

You grinned, _‘Nice!’_

 

The ribbon flashed and vanished right before your very eyes, and you were quick leave the area, ignoring Flowey’s questioning looks. You actually headed back to the Bake Sale and bought three more Spider Donuts and two more Spider Ciders, stuffing them in your inventory before you continued on your journey.

 

It didn’t take long to reach the next puzzle room, and this one was just annoying to get through because there were four of them. Besides that, you wouldn’t read the inscriptions on the wall, needing Flowey to read them for you (you rationalized to ask him to teach you later), so it took longer than it should to get through, and that was excluding all the FIGHTs with other monsters you had to get through as well.

 

Sure, you got another forty-something gold, but that was the only good thing that came out of it.

 

Finally, after what seemed like forever, you reached two pathways. The left would lead you to Toriel’s house, and going straight would lead you to the Toy Knife, which you needed to get first, so that’s what you did. You passed a Froggit who told you that they saw Toriel coming home with a bag of groceries, and walked through the archway, staring in awe at the sight that greeted you.

 

In the game, you thought the Ruins city looked gorgeous, but the graphics couldn’t even hold a candle to _this_.

 

Buildings from as far as the eye could see greeted you, each one a rich violet with some, mostly shops, having more of a indigo color lined with yellow tile. The ceiling had gemstones (your **_[Scan]_ ** told you they had sapphires, opals, rubies, emeralds, diamonds, and quartz) dotting the entire surface, leaving any artificial light gleaming off the gems, giving the city a beautiful and unworldly glow.

 

“It’s pretty, ain’t it?” You breathed, eyes wide with amazement.

 

Your companion merely watched with glistening eyes, a soft, yet sad, smile lighting up his face, “Yeah. Yeah it is.”

 

You and Flowey stared out into the beautiful setting for a little while longer until you noted a knife (not really sharp, and seemed to have a rubber blade) sitting only meters away from you, just barely at the edge of the balcony. Moving closer, you reached you and grabbed it, bringing it up to your face to study it.

 

The grip was a dull cyan color, and the blade was obviously rubber. It wasn’t hollow though, you could feel it; there was something inside it.

 

“Flowey,” you began, eyes narrowed, “What do you know of the last two fallen humans?”

 

The monster blinked, taken aback, but still answered you nethertheless, “Uh, well, they were both boys; that I remember vividly. The first kid wore a cowboy-like outfit; hat, gun, boots, all of it! He was actually the first one I helped, and he fell not too far from waterfall. Apparently he slipped and fell into a stream, and I fished him out. His name was… Clover, I think it was? Sorry, it’s been a while,” he explained, grinning sheepishly at the last bit.

 

You nodded, urging him to continue.

 

“The second boy is who I remember a lot more about, since he was pretty recent; maybe five or six years? We talked a lot when he first fell. He told me his parents were really mean, but I could read between the lines; they were abusive, I could see the bruises and the winces when he walked. But he was nice; a little quiet, but nice. He threw himself down here with his only belongings; that knife, and that ribbon you found. Apparently they were gifts from his late sister,” you narrowed your eyes; a child was being abused? Humans truly were the most horrible creatures to ever exist, truly they were.

 

“When he didn’t die from the impact, he _cried_ . Sobbed and screamed, really. He was so _heartbroken_ , and I ended up having to pull him through a good chunk of the Ruins, where Toriel found us and chased me out. She said she’d protect him, but he died not even three hours later because he was trying to leave her safe little bubble, and she killed him. It was a mistake, but it still happened.”

 

There was a crisp silence, one where you would process something and mourn, until it was broken by your choked whisper.

 

“Flowey…”

 

“Hm?”

 

“What was his name?”

 

“...Rigel.”

 

You smiled, “Then I will make sure that Rigel is not forgotten; not by us, and not by anyone else.”

 

**_[You have gained a new Perk after discovering 2 Soul Items!]_ **

  
**_[Blissful Memory of a Star’s Patience:_ ** _You have decided to always remember Rigel, the Patience soul, for what he has done and what he has gone through. You have decided to protect his name and items with your very life. +1 to INT per level; you have been blessed by the Spirit of Patience, use its power wisely. Adds_ **_[Patience Strings]_ ** _to Skill List._ **_]_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes dear Readers, our little Gamer Gal will, indeed, be getting special blessings by gathering all of the previous human soul items.
> 
> And Rigel is someone I hope to make more on later; maybe I'll make a oneshot on him... I dunno, y'all decide.


	3. Some New Info

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heading over to Toriel's, you get some new information about both yourself and Toriel.

You were quick to pack everything up and head onwards to Toriel’s house, and moved through the hallway up to that tree with the beautiful red leaves (you noted how it was still alive and fresh) where a violet-brick house lay.

 

It was cute, and homey, but you weren’t about to go barging in on this poor woman’s home screaming; that was just plain _rude_.

 

Walking forward, your boots crushing the leaves beneath you, you stopped in front of the house, tilting your head with narrowed eyes.

 

Now, you didn’t really _dislike_ Toriel, but you did think that abandoning her kingdom in its time of need was stupid, cowardly, and wrong. She could have actually helped the kingdom, and yet she decided to run like an absolute _coward_ . The knowledge that she killed Rigel was just icing on the cake, and your chest _burned_ with pent-up rage.

 

However, you didn’t act on it; there was no reason too.

 

Fighting, _killing_ , would not help you in any way, shape or form; only hinder your progress.

 

And right now, you couldn’t take that chance.

 

Raising your hand, you knocked softly on the wooden door, waiting for Toriel to come and open it. Luckily, you didn’t have to wait longer than maybe a minute, because the former queen opened the door, staring down at you with the most bewildered look that almost had you cackling (the scrunched up look on her face was just _too_ funny).

 

You held out a hand, a sneaky grin lightning up your face, “Nice ‘ta meet ‘ya! I’m (Y/N), and this,” you dipped your head over your shoulder, where Flowey was seen hiding as best he could against your body, “is Flowey!”

 

The much taller monster (seriously, this woman was like, what? 6’3? 6’4?) blinked her cinnamon-red eyes at you, and opened her muzzle to speak, “I’m, ah, Toriel; caretaker of the Ruins.”

 

Grinning, you nodded up at her, “Good ‘ta meet ‘ya! Flowey here said I should come by and stay with ‘ya after he found me by the flowerbed!” You chirped, slightly swaying side to side. Seeing as the woman still seemed a bit out of it, you discreetly preformed a **_[Scan]_ ** on her to get a gauge on her abilities.

 

**_[Scan loading…]_ **

 

**_[Scan Complete!]_ **

 

**_[Toriel Dreemurr]_ **

 

**_[LVL: 48]_ **

 

**_[LV: 6]_ **

 

**_[HP: 440]_ **

 

**_[MP: 31’600]_ **

 

**_[ATK: 80]_ **

 

**_[DEF: 80]_ **

 

**_[*The Runaway Queen of the Underground]_ **

 

**_[*Feels confused]_ **

 

**_[*Severely depressed]_ **

 

**_[*She just wants her children back.]_ **

 

You found it interesting (and, honestly, it shouldn’t have come off as a surprise but it did) that she had depression. You also noted that her just over half of your own, meaning she can take a hit, but her attack and defense were abnormally high, even for a boss monster.

 

Then again, if you remembered correctly, her and Asgore had the same stats, but their HP was vastly different. Asgore’s was, what, 3’500? That was a little under eight times as much as Toriel’s!

 

Then again, HP for them meant HoPe; if Toriel was depressed, then it was no wonder that her HP was so much lower than her husband’s. Maybe you should stay with her and raise her HP a bit…

 

You were snapped out of your musings by Toriel moving out of the way, a tired smile making its way onto her muzzle, “Ah, well, you mustn’t stand out here! Please, come inside!” Gesturing you to step in, you did so and blinked at how large the house was. Well, maybe “large” wasn’t the right word; it was more so how _tall_ the interior seemed to be, though with Toriel living her comfortably, maybe it was for the best to be so.

 

You glanced at the monster out of the corner of your eye, “Should I… take my shoes off by the door or…?” You purposely trailed off.

 

Flowey merely watched your interactions, never saying anything, but he certainly seemed amused by the two of you.

 

The goat blinked her eyes owlishly at you for a minute before face-palming, “Ah, of course, human customs!” She muttered, grumbling, but then brightened into a beaming smile, “Sure, leave your shoes at the door dear! I’m sure navigating the entire Ruins must have put quite a strain on your feet!”

 

You nodded, and slipped off your boots, sighing when your feet met the cool polished wood beneath you, “Yeah, it was quite tiring. Some of those puzzles were annoying though,” you grumbled, stuffing your hands into your dress pockets, “Like that ‘floor breaks when you step on the wrong tile’? Yeah, that one I hated most, but otherwise navigating through here wasn’t _too_ bad; I at least had a guide to help me.”

 

You jabbed a finger to Flowey, who grinned sheepishly and waved a leaf, “H-Howdy Mrs. Toriel!”

 

Toriel stared for a moment before smiling, “Well, thank you for helping them Flowey; that was very kind of you to do!” Reaching out, she pet his petals and moved into the dining room, leaving you with an astonished buttercup.

 

You glance up at the flower, radianting a smug aura, “ _Told ‘ya_ she wouldn’t hate ‘ya!”

 

Flowey pouted, cheeks lighting up into a pastel pink, “Shut up.”

 

You were happy to note that there was no real bite in his tone; it was more so fond exasperation.

 

You liked it.

 

Slipping into the dining room after Toriel, you blinked in surprise to see her placing down a cake holder, with what smelt like-

 

Wait.

 

Oh _fuck_ you _really_ hope that’s what you think it is.

 

 _‘_ **_[Scan]_ ** _.’_

 

**_[Butterscotch Pie]  - Rank: C (Uncommon) - Consumable_ **

**_[Butterscotch-cinnamon pie; floods your mouth with flavor and is one of the most delicious things that you’ll ever taste.]_ **

 

**_[Effects: Heals all HP and EP, no matter the amount]_ **

 

Fuck _yes_.

 

Skipping over, you tap the woman on the shoulder, catching her attention, “Would you like me to help you set the table?” You inquire, a smile pulling at the edge of your lips.

 

Toriel copied your smile and nodded, pointing to the kitchen, “Plates are on the far right cabinet.”

 

You nodded and made your way into the kitchen, opening the bottom cabinet to see a stack of pristine plates. Taking three, you closed the door and glance down at the beautiful glass, only to freeze when you see your reflection.

 

_‘What.’_

 

_‘The.’_

 

_‘Fuck.’_

 

It was how you customized yourself, no doubt, but…

 

But you were a _child_.

 

A chubby cheek, shiny-eyed, gap-toothed _child_.

 

Dear _lord_ , you couldn’t be older than seven, and if you weren’t, then you were irrationally short.

 

 _‘Menu, oh god, open menu and status!’_ You bit your lip and watched as everything turned gray, time completely stopping only to show that common periwinkle window screen.

 

**_[Name: (Y/N) (L/N)]_ **

**_[Title: Their Last Hope]_ **

**_[Sub-Title: N/A]_ **

**_[Age: 5]_ **

**_[LVL: 9 (200/900)]_ **

**_[LV: 0]_ **

**_[HP: 750/750]_ **

**_[EP: 2’500/2’500]_ **

 

**_[SOUL: Purple (Perseverance), Green Outline (Kindness)]_ **

 

**_[HP REGEN: +30 HP every five minutes]_ **

**_[ENERGY REGEN: +30 EP per half hour]_ **

**_[ENERGY RESIST: +3% resistance to Energy]_ **

 

**_[AFFINITY: ]_ **

**_[Wind - 4.5%]_ **

 

**_[STR: 10 (-3)]_ **

**_[END: 15]_ **

**_[DEX: 10]_ **

**_[AGI: 15]_ **

**_[INT: 16 (+5)]_ **

**_[CHA: 19 (+15)]_ **

**_[LUK: 20]_ **

**_[Stat Points: 65]_ **

**_[Money: $0]_ **

**_[Gold: 176]_ **

**_[Perk Points: 0]_ **

**_[Ability Token: 0]_ **

**_[Lucky Coins: 16]_ **

**_[Skill Points: 90]_ **

 

You were five.

 

 _Five_.

 

Jesus christ, what the _fuck_?

 

Taking a deep breath, you decide it might be about time to distribute some of your stat points; but only twenty! You could always use those other 45 as an extra boost if you’re in a pickle.

 

Sighing, you place five in AGI, END, INT and LUK each; might as well make your build a paladin or battlemage.

 

Deciding it might be a good idea to check your skills too, you head over to your Skills menu and are _not_ surprised at how empty it is.

 

 **_[[Gamer’s Mind] (Passive)_ ** Lv. MAX: **_[Gamer's Mind]_ ** is one of the skills of (Y/N) (L/N) granted to her by her Gamer ability. **_[Gamer's Mind]_ ** is a skill that already obtained and maxed since Gamer ability starting to develop. Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Immunity to psychological status effect (confusion, panic, rage, fear, trauma, etc.) **_]_ **

 

 **_[[Gamer’s Body] (Passive)_ ** Lv. MAX: **_[Gamer's Body]_ ** is one of the skills of (Y/N) (L/N) granted to her by her Gamer ability. **_[Gamer's Body]_ ** is a skill that already obtained and maxed since Gamer ability starting to develop. Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. (She receives no physical damage from attacks only pain for a few seconds and a loss of HP). Depleting MP down to 0 results in Fatigue. Depleting HP down to 0 results in a loss of consciousness. After sleep in a bed he restores HP, MP, stamina and all status effects. Can take physical damage when HP is below half, though the pain of those injuries are severely numbed. **_]_ **

 

 **_[[Bullshitting]_ ** Lv. 1: _Your ability to bull your way out or in a situation!_ **_]_ **

**_[_ ** _Effect: +5%+[LUK] chance of working._ **_]_ **

**_[_ ** _Effect 2: -15% chance if the bull lie is just stupid or unorthodox_ **_]_ **

 

 **_[[Patience Strings]_ ** Lv. 1: The strings used only by those of the Patience-Souled Mages; these strings stick onto it’s objective until they’re broken or until you will them to release. Currently, at this level, you can only make 2 strings. **_]_ **

 

Okay, yeah, your menu was _ridiculously_ empty. Now that you think about it though, don’t you have a skill book in your inventory?

 

Opening your inventory, you were ecstatic to learn that _yes_ , you _did_ have a skill book, but it was one that would give you a random skill, and you prayed your luck would hold out that it would be something _useful_ and offensive or defensive for battle.

 

Breathing in, you place the plates down on the counter and hold the thick book in your tiny hands, letting the screen window appear in front of you again to see what the skill actually was.

 

**_[You have obtained the Skill Book [And They Walked]!]_ **

 

**_[This Skill Book has the two skills [Danger Sense] and [Cure]. Are you sure you want to learn these skills?]_ **

 

**_Y / N_ **

 

You grinned; it maybe not have been what you were looking for, but anything that can heal somebody is a damn good skill! And Danger Sense seems like it will be incredibly useful to you once you level it up; but then again, you have skill points, you can just put a bunch in it and it’d be just _dandy_.

 

You tapped yes and waited for the skills to appear.

 

You didn’t have to wait long.

 

 **_[[CURE]_ ** _Lv. 1: You can cure or heal little bruises and restore 5 HP every ten minutes._ **_]_ **

**_[_ ** _Uses 5 EP per sec_ **_]_ **

 

 **_[[Danger Sense]_ ** _Lv. 1: You can sense the ill intentions of those that are directed towards you._ **_]_ **

**_[_ ** _+.5% chance of finding the originating source._ **_]_ **

 

Grinning to yourself, you cackled evilly (oh, it would take _all_ of your MP to cast Cure, but again; skill points. Oh you were _so_ placing like twenty points in that skill) and started distributing points.

 

Cure got 20, Danger Sense got 10, Patience Strings got 15, and Bullshitting got 5; meaning you wasted over half of your skill points but it was fine; you still had forty left, but you’d keep them for later. Besides, you seemed to get ten skill and five stat points per level, which means they were going to get progressively rarer as time goes on, and Quests and XP was rare, which meant that you were going to have to be careful with your gatherings.

 

Still, while your “game” was still paused, it might be a good idea to waste a couple of those Lucky Coins to get some items; you just hoped your luck would hold out.

 

Taking seven of the coins (you snickered when you noticed that you were back to your original number of seventeen) from your inventory, leaving you with only ten, you began to flip them one by one.

 

**_[Common Prize!]_ **

 

**_[Mini Energy Juice] x 6 - Rank: D (Common) - Consumable_ **

**_[While food can most certainly heal you and restore lost energy, sometimes you gotta stick to something else to get the job done quicker. This item is useful to use in a pinch, and restores +200 EP per bottle]_ **

 

**_[Effects: Restores +200 EP]_ **

 

You blinked and held up the case, studying it.

 

It pretty much a version of the health juice, but instead of being pink and red, it was blue and purple. On the front of each bottle was a few blueberries and grapes replacing the strawberry, leading you to believe that the drink itself was blueberry and grape flavored. But you were going to save these; EP was extremely hard to recover due to how horrible your regeneration time was.

 

Currently, the only items that regenerated EP were the Glazed Spider Donut and Cherry Spider Cider, which generated 50 and 100 energy respectively. If you stayed in the Ruins for a long time, then it was probable that those were going to be your go-to items since they could be bought in bulk with enough gold.

 

Shaking your head, you flipped your second coin.

 

**_[Rare Prize!]_ **

 

**_[Money Purse of Infinity]  - Rank: B (Rare) - Indestructible_ **

**_[The Money Purse of Infinity is an enchanted money pouch, used to hold a, well, infinite amount of money! It can also be used to hold cards and pictures, as well as small items like a phone. There’s even some gold inside, isn’t that nice?]_ **

 

**_[Effects: Purse holds infinite amount of money, and is kept light as a feather even when holding enough to form a mountain.]_ **

 

**_[Currently Inside: 350 G]_ **

 

Well _this_ will help your money issues, especially around people if you need to take out money like in a store or something.

 

 _‘Plus,’_ you thought, staring at the violet purse that had two kitty ears and the infinite sign as its eyes, _‘It’s kinda cute, and totally something that a child would have.’_

 

Deciding to place it in your inventory for now, you flip the next coin, only to have it vanish and a fortune wheel appear in front of you.

 

**_[Epic Prize!]_ **

 

**_[Fortune Wheel] - Rank: A (Epic) - Indefinite_ **

**_[It’s time to spin little girl! Every month, this wheel will appear and by spinning it, you get a prize that only it can provide! Be it money, legendary weapons, or a new companion; you can get it here!]_ **

 

**_[Current Spin: 1]_ **

 

Shrugging, you spin the wheel, watching the array of colors flash before your very eyes until it landed on one that was yellow. The wheel banished and was then replaced by a periwinkle screen, signaling your gift.

 

**_[You have won +5’000 GOLD!]_ **

**_[Item: 5’000 G]_ **

 

**_[See you next month!]_ **

 

Now it was official, you legit _didn’t_ have to worry about gold anymore. Hell, you probably had more than most monsters in the underground!

 

So, for now, you were set.

 

But, to be honest, you already knew where you going to spend most of this gold.

 

You started flipped your fourth coin, watching it vanish and in its place lied a… silver disk?

 

You blinked, studying the disk, but finding nothing out of the ordinary with it; it didn’t have any writing, so you didn’t know if it had a movie on it or not. Or maybe it was a game? It’d be stupid to get a game disk with no console though…

 

Sighing, you tapped your round violet-framed glasses, using **_[Scan]_ ** so see what the disk was.

 

**_[Uncommon Prize!]_ **

 

**_[TM54]  - Rank: C (Uncommon) - Consumable???_ **

**_[A disk well known in the PokeVerse that is used to each Pokemon new moves, and now with your abilities, you can use them too! This disk has the move [False Swipe] logged on it’s hard drive.]_ **

 

**_[Effects: Teaches [False Swipe] when used.]_ **

 

Your jaw might as well as dropped to the floor; you could use items for other multiverses and worlds?! No wait, scratch that, you could learn _Pokemon Moves_ ?! Granted, False Swipe wasn’t that good of a move unless you were specifically hunting for shinies or legendaries and wanted them as catchable as possible, but still; this was _insane_!

 

Quickly absorbing the disk, which vanished soon after its use, you were stupidly happy to note that you _did_ learn the attack after a pop-up confirmed it.

 

You quickly flipped your fifth coin, absolutely _giddy_ at having gained another skill to use as you pleased, and earned yourself another pack of those mini Health Juices, though you certainly weren’t going to complain.

 

Coin six was an entire butterscotch pie (you giggled a bit at the irony), which you quickly threw in your inventory for later use incase you got into a huge fight with a monster, or human, both were surprisingly probable.

 

With your last coin you had in your hand, you prayed, and prayed, and _prayed_ , for a good item that could severely help you. And with that prayer, you flipped the coin.

 

You weren’t disappointed.

 

**_[Uncommon Prize!]_ **

 

**_[TM35]  - Rank: C (Uncommon) - Consumable???_ **

**_[A disk well known in the PokeVerse that is used to each Pokemon new moves, and now with your abilities, you can use them too! This disk has the move [Flamethrower] logged on it’s hard drive.]_ **

 

**_[Effects: Teaches [Flamethrower] when used.]_ **

 

Your face brightened considerably, and you were lightning-quick to absorb the skill, squealing when it showed up in your skills tab. With no more coins on hand, you picked up the plates again and resumed your ‘game’, skipping to the kitchen with a merry hum.

 

You placed the three plates down and grinned up at the much taller woman (no wonder she towered over you; you were a _child_ ) who replied with her own sugary smile. She set the plates, having already gotten the forks, and let you sit down while she placed some of the pie slices on the beautiful dishware.

 

“So,” Toriel began, sliding a plate towards Flowey, who started to eat with vigor, “Where are you from, my child?”

 

You were going to be honest, but tread carefully with this question.

 

Opening your mouth, you began to explain, “I grew up in a small-time city; nothing like new york or manhattan, but it was still larger than a village and had things like subways to take us from point A to point B when needed.” Picking up the fork from the plate she slid to you, you gave her a grateful nod and tried a bite of the pie, having to stop yourself from groaning at the taste. Swallowing, you gave a thumbs up and continued, “Mom and dad had a pretty toxic relationship, and were in the middle of a divorce when I fell. They… well, saying they were manipulative with my feelings is putting it nicely. Can’t say I’ll miss them though; they aren’t the best of people.” You mused, munching on a piece of the pie thoughtfully.

 

“You said ‘were’ and ‘had’,” Toriel noted, “Like you are using past tense. Why?”

 

“I can’t find it in me to love them anymore,” your statement was just that; a statement.

 

A fact.

 

“They broke that relationship years ago from a one-night stand, and I was the product. Unfortunately, they had to get married because of me, and have hated each other ever since. They don’t care about me, and I don’t care about them; simple as that.” Your eyes were cold and unforgiving; much like a snowstorm.

 

You shook your head, a frown marrying your lips, “I just… can’t find it in myself to believe in them anymore…” Not giving in, you continued, “The surface isn’t a good place Mrs. Toriel; not in the slightest. Humanity is cruel and unforgiving, and if monsters were to ever get to the surface, then it is likely that they’d be discriminated against and maybe even tried through slavery.”

 

Finishing up, you placed the final nail in the coffin, “Humanity are the _true_ monsters, and it would just be better if they disappeared forever.”

 

There was a daunting silence, one which you ignored as best as you possibly could.

 

You just threw all of your emotional baggage at the woman, with no warning whatsoever, and that was probably the worst possible decision you could have made at that very moment.

 

But, alas, you didn’t have a time machine, so you just would have to keep pressing forward.

 

So deep in thought, you didn’t notice a chair scratch against the floor, nor the soft padding of feet coming towards you. What you noticed, however, was the warmth of the embrace that Toriel was currently giving you, petting your head and cooing into your ear on how everything would be alright.

 

How she would help you…

 

How she could be the mother you never had.

 

And just like that, a dam broke and you were left sobbing in the monster’s warm embrace as you thumped your hand against her chest, hiccuping on how it wasn’t _fair_ that you didn’t get any love from your family; how they _broke_ you before you could even start _living_.

 

It wasn’t _fair_.

 

And you _hated_ them for it.

 

But maybe Toriel can help you as much as you can help her…

 

\---

 

It took almost twenty minutes for you to stop crying, and by then, your throat was sore and scratching, and it hurt to blink with your puffy red eyes.

 

But, surprisingly, your chest felt lighter, like a harsh weight was just lifted off your shoulders. And with Toriel’s arms still wrapped around your tiny frame, you felt… _safe_ , and loved too.

 

It felt nice; it really did.

  


Pulling away, you wiped your eyes, ignoring the worried looks from the goat and flower monsters. Once your eyes felt a little better, and there were no more tear-tracks on your face, you glance up at the woman and ask in the smallest voice you’ve ever heard yourself have-

 

“Mama, can I… stay here?”

 

The ‘mama’ part slipped out by complete accident, but by the exhilibrated look on the former queen’s face, you found you couldn’t care whether or not it was an accident; as long as Toriel was happy, you were happy.

 

The smile on Toriel’s muzzle, as well as the aura around her, was motherly enough for you to snuggle up against her, barely hearing her whisper of “Of course my child.”

 

You yawned, suddenly much more sleepy than you were prior, and pointed towards Flowey, a drowsy but determined light in your eyes, “Can Flowey join us?”

 

The goat monster glanced at the flower, still smiling, “I don’t see why not.”

 

Cradling your body to her chest, Toriel held a hand out to Flowey, whose vines shakingly wrapped around the appendage, and hauled the both of you to your new room, where you were lied down on the bed with Flowey on the desk.

 

You could hear the two whispering, but were too tired to care what they were talking about, instead opting to snuggle into the comforter and get comfy, drifting off into the bliss that was the realm of dreams.

 

Tiredly, you wondered how your time living with Toriel and Flowey was going to be like.

 

 _‘Oh well,’_ you thought, blinking sleepily, _‘It’ll probably be good for all three of us…’_

 

And just like that, you were out like a light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I decided to upload this like a week before I was supposed to but all that positive feedback has me SHOOK so I decided to be a good author and give you guys ur chappie UwU
> 
> However chapters are gonna upload a bit slower than what I've done, probably one every three weeks to a month depending on what happens.
> 
> Thus, I give you this!
> 
> BTW if you have an item idea don't be afraid to put it in the comments!!! I'll see what I can do to add it, even if I add it as just an Easter egg.


	4. And So It Begins....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader goes out to shop and the Royal Guard gets involved.

 

**_[Three Years Later]_ **

  
  


The house was quiet, with only the shuffling of the blinds to create any noise. The rooms were spotless, and there were some scorch marks were and there, but otherwise the building was in pristine condition.

 

There was were some muffled ruffling, and a scream of laughter as a blur ran out of the hallway into the family room, showing an 8-year old child,  _ you _ , having the time of your life while carrying a oversized plastic sword. Wrapped around your shoulders were your white sheets, and atop your head was Toriel’s old crown.

 

“You’ll never defeat me!” You called, laughing heartily as you swung the plastic weapon.

 

Jumping out from behind the corner, Toriel let out a roar, stomping her feet, “We’ll see about that, my child!” She cackled, chasing after the human who promptly squealed and bolted, zipping around the table and sliding out beneath Toriel’s legs, leaving her to let out a halloring laugh at the tyke’s, admittedly, impressive move.

 

This continued on, with the two “fighting”, until you finally stood over your mother’s downed body, heaving the sword up, “I win!” You crowed, only to squeak when Toriel grabs you by your leg, bringing you down to the floor, and starts to tickle you, leaving the child to squeal out laughter.

 

“N-Not fair mama!” You gasped, heaving in breaths of air into your abused lungs.

 

Toriel chuckled and hauled you to your feet, brushing off your costume, “I know dear, but I need to start lunch soon, and we need more groceries for dinner!” She explained, patting your head, “Can you go out and get some? The list is on the table if you decide to do so.”

 

You blinked before saluting, a cheeky grin on your face, “Yes mama!”

 

Smiling, Toriel shooed you off, telling you to change into something appropriate before she herself moved into the kitchen to make lunch. Inside the dining room, Flowey watched from one of his pots with an amused expression, munching on some monster candy that was lying on the table.

 

You dashed to your room and threw open your closet, which had an array of outfits waiting for you to wear. Seeing as your mother’s idea of “appropriate” was something slightly dressy, you pulled out a violet knee-high dress with white stitching and collar, black tights, and violet slip-ons that had little white bows along the edges. Adding onto it, you pulled out a black headband with a collection of stitched-on golden flowers and stuck it in your head, pushing your bangs back while also letting the rest of your hair flow down the small of your back.

 

Stepping to your full-view mirror to study how you looked, you gave a nod, and pulled your infinity purse from out your inventory, slinging it across your side while also slipping on your two enchanted rings.

 

Both rings actually came from the Fortune Wheel, with the first being the Ring of Protection that was a crisp silver color that held a dragon’s mouth open wide were the enchanted sapphire sat, while the other was classes as the Ring of Regeneration; the ring itself being a rose-gold with garnet and rubies encrusted into the ring. The most prominent thing about it though was the four-star shaped ruby that helped you regenerate much quicker than most would realize. In an half hour, you would be regenerating 316 EP and 312 HP, which meant you were regenerating about 11 or 12 of each every minute. The other ring however used green magic to create a shield that would protect you from most magical attacks, and you could change the shape from being only shaped like an actual shield, to being a huge bubble that consumed your entire person.

 

So, with how useful they were, you always carried them on your person, seeing as it was an extra measure to making sure that you don’t die.

 

Sure, you could save and load, but you’d rather not feel the cold embrace of death  _ ever _ again.

 

Sighing, you stepped out the room and into the hallway, speed-walking to the dining room, where you said your goodbyes to Flowey and Toriel, telling them you’d be back in an hour or so.

 

Stepping out into the open, you glanced at the Save Star that gleamed right by the entrance, and held your hand up to it, watching the world gray out of the corner of your eye.

 

**_[Living in such a homey atmosphere restores your PERSEVERANCE, and you tread on.]_ **

 

**_[Y/N_ ** **** **_LVL 17_ ** **** **_3:36:02:17:51]_ **

**_[Ruins_ ** **** **_\- Home]_ **

 

**_[File 2 Saved]_ **

 

You made it a point to constantly change save files between 1 and 2, and make sure to save every three days at least.

 

Pulling away from the star, watching it decrease to a small twinkle rather than the beaming light it’d been before, you made your way down the lane and then took a left to where that balcony was, where you later learned a staircase sat so that one can get down to the market when needed.

 

And previously when you said the Ruins seemed much bigger than in-game, you meant it, and were completely right in that fact.

 

The ruins itself might as well have been its very own civilization, because there were  _ hundreds _ of monsters living there. Only so many of them lived on the ground floor, like Toriel, but those that didn’t thrived in the deeper aspects of the village. While only so many lived on the ground floor, there were hundreds living around the market and such.

 

Sliding down the rail of the staircase, you slowed just enough and jumped off, waving cheerfully at the tall male rabbit-like monster, who nodded stiffly in your direction. That was Marlo C, a security guard that patrolled the Ruins and helped everyone in need. What did his last name stand for? You had no clue, but you  _ do _ know that he maybe seem like a hardass, but he’s just trying to do his job and is actually a very kind man.

 

His wife, Donna C., is the resident saleswoman that just about everyone adores; plus, she always has the best deals for you and Toriel since apparently the two grew up together, so there was that too. The two had twin daughters who were currently teens (you were a bit surprised to learn that the two would go to become the shop and inn keeper of Snowdin) and seemed to be troublemakers at their finest.

 

Honestly, you quite liked them; they knew how to have fun.

 

Skipping along the sidewalk, you glanced at the yellow paper in your hand that had a list of scribbled on items in bold black.

 

  * Butterscotch (5 jars)
  * Cinnamon (2 jars)
  * 10 Red Apples
  * 5 Pears
  * 5 Peaches
  * 15 Oranges
  * 2 Green Bananas
  * 20 Tomatoes
  * A bag of baby Carrots
  * A bag of salad leaves
  * Sliced Cheese
  * 2 Pounds of Ground Beef
  * 2 Jugs of Fresh Milk
  * 3 Jumbo Chocolate Bars
  * 2 Loaves of Bread (wheat)
  * Carton of Orange or Grape Juice
  * Noodles (3 Packs)
  * Ricotta
  * Parmesan Cheese
  * 2 Bags of Flour
  * 1 Jumbo Box of Butter
  * 3 Dozen Eggs
  * 5 White Gravy Packets
  * Vegetable Oil



 

You deadpanned at the list, which was just ridiculously long at this point. Thank god for inventory, or else you wouldn’t have been able to carry even half of this, let alone get it up those wretched stairs. Sighing, you shook your head, mumbling on how Toriel is lucky that you love her or else you would have dragged her along with you.

 

Sometimes, you think that Toriel forgets you’re an actual  _ child _ , and not the borderline pre-teen you act like 95% of the time. Today was just one of those days where you embraced being a child again instead of hating it with every fiber of your being. The only other reason you liked being a child was because you didn’t have to deal with PMSing for at least another four years, maybe five if you’re lucky.

 

Hey, maybe you wouldn’t even have to go through it because you were the Gamer!

 

…

 

Yeah, you didn’t believe yourself either.

 

Shaking your head, having realized you stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, you jogged to reach the market, which honestly wasn’t even that far away. A little over two minutes later, you were standing in front of the bustling supermarket where vendors were screaming their sales to anyone who would listen.

 

Huffing, you moved away from the noise and deep into the crowd, ignoring the other monsters like they ignored you.

 

Most monsters in the ruins didn’t care if you were a human or not, and those that did were quickly silenced by their former queen’s icy stare and menacing words.

 

Almost three years ago, one monster had actually tried to kill you while you, Flowey and Toriel were out shopping, and the monster was beaten to pulp (Toriel) and almost dusted (Flowey) for even trying to do so. You’d actually just forgiven them and decided to showcase your healing abilities, astounding the crowd that you’d gathered at the time. From then on, you were given lessons on being a medic, and monsters usually came to you, asking you to help heal them or someone of their friends or family.

 

Hell, the Ruins even came up with a little nickname for you after your first couple patients, after they learned that you restored someone’s full HP, and you’d even brought a small child, who had been diagnosed with the ‘Fallen Down’ status, to be completely healed in less than ten minutes.

 

After that, you were known by the entirety of the Ruins as The Medical Miracle, bring miracles to whomever you heal, thus bringing you to a very high reputation with the population of the Ruins.

 

No, like, seriously.

 

Your reputation with the Ruins was at the Honoured status; what the fuck?

 

Speeding through the crowd, keeping your head down, you finally reached Donna’s booth, where most of the items you needed lied awaiting for your pick-up. The short rabbit was wrapping some steak and, upon noticing who was standing by the gate of her shop, let out a squeal, hoping over the gate to hug the child who was only a little bit smaller than her, “(Y/N)! It’s so good you see ‘ya hun!”

 

You smiled and patted the bunny’s back, “Hi Mrs. C; how’re Arlene and Claudia?” You ask, causing the woman to bark out a laugh.

 

“Ah, knowing those lil’ imps, they’re probably vandalizing some poor ‘ol abandoned building with their buds,” She recalled, smiling heartily at the thought of her daughters.

 

Honestly, you wouldn’t be even the slightest bit surprised if that was  _ exactly _ what the two were actually doing. They behaved with horrible fury, and you were still skeptical to believe that those twin hellions would come to be the local hostesses to the Snowdin Inn and Shop. Though, despite that, they shared all the looks of the characters, so you would give them the benefit of the doubt, but it was still weird to see two monsters so…

 

_ Teenager-ish _ .

 

Though, you supposed, hormones got to everyone eventually, be it human or monster.

 

You rolled your eyes, tone exasperated, “Riiiight.” Glancing at the bunny, you held out your list to her, letting her know to take and review it, “Mama said I need to buy everything on this list and bring it home, so I was wondering if you had these so I can get ‘em.”

 

Donna rolled her violet eyes and scanned the paper, before quirking an eyebrow at you, “Lemme guess; she forgot you’re actually a mere eight-year old kid with the strength of an average teenager, and seems to think that you’re actually a teen with the strength of Mr. Jenkins?”

 

You shrugged, “I don’t act my age; what else do you expect?”

 

Scoffing, she tapped the list, “And ‘ya gonna use your ‘dimensional boxes’,  _ right _ ?” She asked, narrowing her eyes at you.

 

**_[You sense a dangerous presence! 5 feet away!]_ **

 

Ha, funny story; Donna accidently found out about your inventory when you took out like fifty books and fifteen grocery bags out of thin air, and hounded you to tell her until you snapped. Officially, because of this, you were given a high-grade “dimensional box” (which apparently most monsters use, ain’t that wild?) and that’s how you explained your little inventory feature.

 

Ironically, Donna is literally the  _ only person _ that you’ve told; not even Flowey or Toriel know about the infinite space you hold within your power.

 

Nodding that, yes, you  _ were _ going to use your ‘dimensional boxes’, Donna let up on the sharp glare she had and instead replaced it with a beaming smile, “That’s good dear! Now, I have most of the fruit, meat, and vegetables as well as some oil and gravy, but the noodles, eggs and dairy you’re gonna have to get yourself at Watson’s.” She stated, frowning a bit before brightening, “But hey, at least you’ll get, like, 85% of what you need here! That’s a good thing, right?”

 

You winced and gave a shaky thumbs up, finding the woman’s glare to be even scarier than Toriel’s, which was saying something considering the sweet woman could be an absolute  _ demon _ when provoked enough.

 

Grinning, the blond-furred rabbit skipped away further into her little shop, throwing in plenty of fruits and vegetables, making sure that they were all fully ripe before placing them in the bag. You only had to stand there awkwardly for about ten minutes before the woman was ringing up all your items, having already placed them into bags.

 

Donna held out her hand, still grinning that same cheeky grin, “That’ll be 41 G please!”

 

Reaching into your purse, you started to take out the needed money before pausing, expression confused, “I thought it was 82 G?”

 

She waved her hand, “Shh, we both know that I give you everything for half-price on your total. Now, 41 G please.”

 

Rolling your eyes good naturedly, you handed her the appropriate money, shaking hands with the rabbit, “Pleasure doing business with ‘ya Mrs. C!”

 

Perking up, the monster’s ears twitched slightly as she released her own soft smile, “Fufufufu, same to you darlin’! Now, off with you before Watson’s milk spoils; bleh!”

 

You giggled, and waved to the bunny, throwing all your bags into your inventory before rushing over to Watson’s, whose shop was sure to be crowded.

 

And sure enough, it was.

 

You had to push yourself through more than once, and almost got knocked over a plethora of times, until you finally reached the counter, sighing softly while the store owner, Watson the hyena, heaved a rough-sounding cackle, patting the counter, “What can I get ‘ya today kiddo?” He asked, leaning halfway on the counter and staring down at you, causing you to pout.

 

“Two jugs of milk, parmesan cheese, sliced cheese, a couple jumbo bars of chocolate, ricotta, three packs of noodles, three dozen eggs, and a jumbo box of butter,” You recited, leaning against the counter and yawning, rubbing your left eye tiredly.

 

God, sometimes you hated being an night owl.

 

The hyena-like monster grinned, using his magic to levitated the needed ingredients, tapping you on your nose when you moved to stare up at him, blinking at the yellow aura surrounding the items.

 

Sometimes you forgot that monsters had magic; they never seemed to use it, so you never really saw it much except for Flowey’s, who only really used it to make sure that the golden flowers at the cave’s entrance never died; apparently, they were his best friend’s favorite flower before they died.

 

Of course, you knew he was talking about Chara, but never pried because, honestly? It wasn’t your business; if he wanted to keep most of it a secret, well, you would respect his privacy.

 

Shaking your head, you watched as the monster rung the items up and handed Watson the fifteen coins needed, ignoring his attempts at trying to return seven of the coins.

 

You glance at him and shrug, rolling your shoulders, “Just take the G dude; I’ve got plenty, and I surely ain’t runnin’ out anytime soon.”

  
Seeing as you wouldn’t budge, the store owner reluctantly took the gold, and you continued on your way, throwing all the bags into your inventory for later.

 

Because, right now? You had a library to raid.

 

Speeding down the sidewalk, you didn’t even blink as you weaved through the crowds, breaking off to run through certain alleyways to get to the bookstore faster. Sure, you could have walked, but you were  _ kinda _ on the time limit; Toriel said to be back home by 12:30, and it was 11:58 now, meaning you had to hurry if you wanted to get there on time and eat lunch.

 

If there was one thing that Toriel didn’t tolerate in the house, it was punctuality. Either be on time, or no pie and you’re grounded.

 

You learnt that the hard way.

 

Sighing when you reached the tiny orange and yellow-tiled building (honestly, it stuck out like a sore-thumb to the rest of the Ruins), you sped through the door, squeaking out a call of ‘Hello’ to the librarian who blinked owlishly at the blur running around her store.

 

Something you’d learnt early on upon living in the Ruins, was that books were  _ much _ more expensive than food; the average book costs 20 G, and that’s for a fucking  _ child’s storybook _ , not the novels that you usually gathered.

 

And you went for almost any book too, as apparently reading a book and completely understanding its premise would give you both XP and a random skill if one was used in the book. Sometimes, you’d even get special items too, but those were few and far inbetween.

 

Grabbing ‘Legend’, ‘Prodigy’, ‘Champion’, ‘Bloody Red Riding Hood’, ‘Dorothy Must Die’, and ‘The Little Wolf Cried’, you placed them on the counter and waited, vibrating in place. The librarian kind of just stared at you for a minute, weirded out of her mind before sighing and ringing the items up, bringing out her paw, “That’ll be 200 G please.” She drawled, obviously not expecting you to be able to pay for it.

 

You grinned, pulling out the required about and handing it to the puppy-like monster. Placing the books into a bag, you waved to the monster and skipped out of the store, humming merrily, ignoring some of the stares you got for your efforts.

 

You knew that you probably shouldn’t be spending so much money, but personally, you didn’t care. You had “lotteries” that gave you most of your money anyway, so it wasn’t like it really mattered in the long-run; as long as you have enough to sponsor your family, you think you’ll be fine.

 

Taking a chance to glance up at the  _ way too tall _ staircase, you instead decided to try to take a shortcut through one of the alleyways, seeing as they too could reach the upper-floor to the Ruins; it’d just be farther from your house.

 

You sped through the alley, taking in its sights, when your  **_[Danger Sense]_ ** suddenly activated, causing you to hurl yourself to the left as something smashed into the spot you were standing just moments before.

 

Glancing around you, you grumbled upon seeing five monsters ganging up on you.

 

Unfortunately, it seems that it would be a while until you got home.

 

You frowned,  _ ‘Sorry mama.’ _

 

Peeking at the monsters surrounding you, you almost groan upon seeing who they actually were.

 

**_[Royal Guardsman Recruit]_ **

**_[Danny W.]_ **

**_[Lvl 22]_ **

**_[HP: 480/480]_ **

 

**_[Royal Guardsman Recruit]_ **

**_[Quinnie R.]_ **

**_[Lvl 19]_ **

**_[HP: 500/500]_ **

 

**_[Cadet Royal Guardsman]_ **

**_[Owen H.]_ **

**_[Lvl 25]_ **

**_[HP: 450/450]_ **

 

**_[Royal Guardsman Recruit]_ **

**_[Finn A.]_ **

**_[Lvl 20]_ **

**_[HP: 320/320]_ **

 

**_[Second Lieutenant Royal Guardsman]_ **

**_[Elsie J.]_ **

**_[Lvl 33]_ **

**_[HP: 650/650]_ **

 

The lieutenant was a pastel green alligator-like monster, kinda like Bratty, and had a tuff of rich blond hair sitting along her shoulders, and a smirk along her muzzle.

 

She was tall, you noted, standing at about 5’7, and a quick  **_[Scan]_ ** told you that she was at LV 4 with high EXP, meaning she’s killed plenty of people (monsters, maybe some humans too?). You wondered why there were here until you abruptly remembered that, oh yeah, you were human.

 

And the Royal Guard  _ killed _ humans.

 

So, in the moment, you only had one thing to say.

 

“Aw shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shits about to go down y'all; Reader ain't taking anybody's hoogy.


	5. Fight of Your Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader finds out how powerful and broken her power really is, and has her first brush up with death and fear.
> 
> Yeah, not really a good situation for a kid's mental stability.
> 
> WARNING: This chapter has major character death! PLEASE READ NOTE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!!!!!

 

“Aw shit.”

 

One of the recruits (wow, you already forgot their names; that’s how unimportant they are) chuckled and gestured all around them, “Hey kid, make this easy for yourself and just give up. You’re surrounded, with no way out against five trained monsters; so just do everyone in the underground a favor, and give up your soul.” He snarled, glancing at his smug teammates.

 

They all snickered to themselves, save for the lieutenant, who merely narrowed her eyes at you; you noted she seemed more curious than anything else.

 

You internally groaned; these assholes were keeping you away from mama!

 

And  _ nobody _ would keep you from your mama.

 

Subtle in reaching into your inventory, you pulled out  **_[Blizzard’s Breeze]_ ** and waited for a second, acting like the scared human child they most likely deemed you as, then swung the fan as hard as possible, releasing a blast of frigid wind onto the guardsmen.

 

The recruits shivered and curled in on themselves, whining as frost appeared on their fingers and ears, while the cadet and lieutenant gave a small shiver, but didn’t appear too affected by your attack. Running at one of the recruits, the one with the 480 HP, you placed your hand on their arm and flipped yourself over their shoulder, activating  **_[Flamethrower]_ ** at the same moment.

 

**_[-450 HP!]_ **

 

Their scream of agony was haunting, but you pressed on, ignoring the rise of your LV and the burning ash-like smell that caked the alley.

 

Pooling a large sum of mana into the soles of your feet ( **_[-300 EP!]_ ** ), you pushed yourself up and  _ jumped _ , sending yourself right into the air from the force. Grabbing onto one of the pipes, you hauled yourself onto the roof and fucking  _ bolted _ .

 

You heard a faint curse and the rapid pattering of feet, but merely continued on your path while hopping from building to building, acting much like a rabbit running from a fox.

 

**_[WARNING!]_ **

**_[INCOMING ATTACK, DODGE TO AVOID MAJOR INJURY!]_ **

 

Leaping to the left, a fireball just barely passed by your knee, and you could certainly feeling the blistering heat from it skim you.

 

You harshly landed, skidding against the ground, hissing when your back smashed against one of the roof pipes, and winced at the pain throbbing in your leg. It was dull, but due to the fact that you haven’t had an actual injury or felt pain in so many years, it felt so much worse.

 

Glancing down at your leg, you wince upon sighting the dark scorch mark littering its surface; it certainly wasn’t pretty. The little boils starting to pop up against the scorched skin made it look rather ugly, actually, and you  _ immediately _ wanted to cover it up and just forever ignore it.

 

“Dammit,” you hissed, slowly pushing yourself up, only to be smashed down to the ground, losing 200 HP immediately.

 

So far, you’ve lost 550 HP.

 

_ Wonderful _ .

 

Cracking open an eye, you trail your gaze from the pristine-looking boot, to the stocky legs, to the chest, and all the way to the face of Elsie, who grinned sharply down at you, twisting her foot into your sternum, electing a gasp of pain from you.

 

**_[-25 HP!]_ **

 

“‘Ya know,” the alligator drawled, leaning on one foot, staring down at you, “I usually wanna to give any humans I meet a pretty quick death; last two were kids, so what’s stopping from another brat popping down here? Besides, I maybe haven’t really killed much down here, but I  _ did _ fight in the war ‘ya know.” She explained, curly strands hanging in her eyes as she tilted her head to the right.

 

“But you?”

 

And just like that, the agonizing pain of her boot pushing into your chest flared up again, tearing a scream from you. Elsie’s eyes were sharp, and a roaring flame waiting to be unleashed upon some helpless grass.

 

“ _ You won’t get that pleasure. _ ”

 

Feeling, for the first time in a  _ long _ time, panic swell up in your horribly aching chest, and you did the dumbest, yet smartest, thing you could have done.

 

“MENU!”

 

The alligator blinked her pink irises, and opened her maw to question you when she suddenly froze, her muscles constricting as the world around her vanished.

 

The world was quickly sucked of its color, only with yourself remaining. That beautiful periwinkle screen popped up again, and you willed it to open status, checking your stat points.

 

You had 85.

 

You glance up at the window, eyes pleading, “System, please place thirty points to endurance, fifteen to strength, twenty-six to agility, five to luck, and the last nine to intelligence.”

 

The numbers, upon hearing your request, were quick to change, and you were finally back down to zero stat points. The screen then showed your changed HP and EP.

 

**_[HP and EP updated and restored!]_ **

 

**_[HP: 6’100/6’100]_ **

**_[EP: 6’650/6’650]_ **

 

Seeing as those numbers were high enough that you could sustain large amounts of damage and still come out alive (probably), you moved onto your skills.

 

“System, place 39 skill points into Physical Endurance, 25 in Fireball, 34 in Hex and the last 22 to Cure!”

 

Those numerals changed too, becoming level 50, 40, 35 and 60 respectively.

 

Hitting ‘Accept’ to all the numeral changes, you were assaulted by two new seperate screens.

 

**_[Due to raising your END to 50 or above, you have gained a new Perk!]_ **

 

**_[Down But Not Out (Tier MAX):_ ** _ Gives you a “second wind” and doubles all your stats, giving you a taste of true power. A finisher skill, but realize that you'll pass out after this perk is used. Automatically unlocked when host is under 20% of max HP. Triples END and EP capacity. _ **_]_ **

 

**_[Due to raising your AGI to 50 or above, you have gained a new Perk!]_ **

 

**_[Fast Striker (Tier MAX):_ ** _ Get tired easily and can’t hit as hard? No worries! Your attacks, with the Fast Striker perk, will demand 30% less EP! Passively increases AGI by +2 every level. _ **_]_ **

 

Oh  _ hell yes _ !

 

Raising your hand, you slid the boxes away and resumed your game, grinning to yourself as the world returned to its former scene, of you under the crocodile-like monster who still stared at you confused. Reaching up, you laced your fingers against her leather-covered ankle and set it on  _ fire _ .

 

**_[-225 HP Dealt!]_ **

 

Elsie hissed and pain, raising her foot to stomp on you again onto to get met with a fireball being shot against her chest ( **_[-800 Damage dealt!]_ ** ), causing her to let out a roar of pain before she turned to dust, the remaining particles scattering into the wind.

 

You glared at the remains, hissing, and honestly didn’t feel too bad about killing her; she tried to kill you, so it was only fair that she got dusted.

 

You felt a little bad for leaving Bratty alone, but nothing more than that.

 

Besides, you had other fish to fry.

 

**_[You have killed one of the fifteen Lieutenants of the Royal Guard!]_ **

**_[Rewards: +2’500 XP, Crocodile Scales, Royal Guard Armor (Rare Quality), +15 Stat Points, +15’000 G]_ **

 

You frowned at the message and shooed it away, glancing at the other monsters who were finally reaching the roof, all four of them barring their teeth. It was only when the cadet glanced at the minor amount of dust on the ground as well as the clothing did they let out a howl of despair and attack with everything they had.

 

You swung to the side, kicking them away, dealing 25 HP, then jumping away from the other mass of bodies.

 

You glared, hissing at them, “‘Ya know, I wouldn’t wanna dust you guys if I knew you wouldn’t report me to the king, but I know for a fact that you will, so I guess I won’t feel too bad.”

 

One of the recruits growled, “You’re human, of course you’re here to kill us!” They called.

 

You glance at them and scoff, “Please, don’t you remember when the King and Queen adopted that human child? The prince, Asriel, absorbed their soul after they died and bypassed the barrier! Asgore could have passed the barrier with the first soul he obtained, let alone the second. So what’s stopping him?” You ask, kicking away another one of the recruits, causing them to backpedal enough that they hit the edge of the roof and fell, screaming.

 

You ignored the sick crunch that followed seconds later, as the well as the message that followed, instead focusing on fighting.

 

“He wants to break the barrier!” The cadet screamed, slashing at you with his claws.

 

You just noticed that he seemed to be a wolf monster and couldn’t help but let out a laugh of pity.

 

“Fool, he could have easily gotten six more humans from the surface and broken the barrier then and there! No, Asgore is  _ scared _ ,” your words held merit, not that these monsters knew that.

 

Asgore, in his own way, was indeed a coward, but so was Toriel.

 

Both of them made plenty of mistakes, and it was honestly a bit amusing to see them playing out.

 

Another one of the recruits screamed and rushed at you, only to get hit by HEX and trip over their own feet, hitting the edge of the rooftop. You were quick to appear behind them and kick them down.

 

Goodness, you’ve never felt so  _ alive _ before!

 

You’ve never felt so horrible either.

 

Swinging to the side, you dodged a sword that was coming for your head, and kicked the last recruit, your leg engulfed in flames, dealing 400 DMG.

 

The poor monster turned to dust only moments after.

 

Raising to a straight position, you glared hotly at the Royal Cadet, who returned your gaze twice as furious.

 

“Our king is not a coward!” He hissed, flexing his paws.

 

You snorted at that; the king  _ wasn’t  _ a coward? Oh no, he most certainly was such a coward.

 

“I disagree,” You mumble, brushing your hair out of your face, “Asgore  _ is _ a coward; he doesn’t wanna die to the humans despite how many of your numbers were lost in the war. I mean, look at the skeleton tribe; they are almost completely wiped out! Your king…”

 

You flex your hand and raise it, forming a crackling fireball in your palm, its flames furious in its intensity.

 

“... _ Knew _ he wouldn’t have been able to win against  _ seven billion humans _ , which, while smart, is still cowardly in the eyes of the people.”

 

The wolf howled furiously and scampered towards you, green eyes alight with hatred at your very being. And being so furious and induced in his own befuddled rage, he made one fatal mistake.

 

You were still holding that fireball.

 

Once he was close enough, you spun and slammed the fireball into his back, grinning slightly to yourself as he yelped in pain.

 

**_[-1’200 DMG Dealt!]_ **

**_[Enemy’s spine has been broken, -10’000 HP!]_ **

 

Falling to the ground, the monster glared up at you one last time, slowly turning to dust, “I  _ loathe _ you,” he mummered, eyes still hot with rage.

 

You stared at him, still smiling that same smile you always have, “Oh, the feeling is mutual hun!”

 

And just like that, the monster faded away to nothing more than dust, and you were finally alone.

 

You stayed there a minute, merely inspecting the same spot the wolf once laid, before the famed periwinkle screen popped up in front of your face once more.

 

**_[You have defeated 3 [Royal Guard Recruits] and 1 [Royal Guard Cadet]!]_ **

 

**_[Rewards: Wolf Fur Pelt (Uncommon Quality), +9’000 G, 2’500 XP (Recruits: 500 x 3, Cadet: 1’000), RUINS Field Dungeon Chain Unlocked, Your Presence is Kept Secret, +25 Stat Points (Recruits: 5 x 3, Cadet: 10)]_ **

 

**_[You have leveled up! You are now Lvl 18!]_ **

 

Shaking your head lightly, you swiped the windows away and pushed 300 EP into your shoes, hopping away from the crime scene to the balcony.

 

Landing on the purple brick tile, you glance at the clock sitting at the very edge of your vision and groan.

 

**_[12:53 PM]_ **

 

“YOUNG LADY, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!”

 

“God-fucking-dammit.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason why Reader killed those monsters and seems A-ok with it is because of Gamer's mind, and you will see how bad THAT can get in chapter 7 and 8.
> 
> Reader can't really feel emotions correctly, or at least negative ones like anxiety, depression, ECT. Gamer's mind mutes them because they're under "trauma".
> 
> Don't worry, Reader is gonna get a taste of her own medicine soon enough bc I'm MOD and I do whatever the fuck I want.


	6. An Adventure into The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader wishes for an adventure, and you get one.
> 
> Oh, and you also meet a skele; you'd just hoped it would have been under better circumstances.

 

Because of how late you were, as well as how scruffy you’d looked (“Goodness (Y/N), what’d you get into, a fight with the Royal Guards?!” “...Maybe.” “(Y/N)?!”), you were grounded for an entire two weeks which, when you sat and thought about it, wasn’t that bad.

 

You were just really upset because  _ dammit _ , you wanted to go check out those Field Dungeons!

 

And, upon looking it up in the guide (apparently new stuff about new items or dungeons gets put in the Guide or Help option), you found that the Ruins had seven of these field dungeons. All of their levels ranged from certain criteria, and to advance you’d have to defeat the prior dungeon. That could be a little repetitive, but you supposed it could be worse.

 

The thing that was actually  _ annoying _ about these damn dungeons were their fucking leveling system.

 

First off, the dungeons inside were  _ wack _ . The monsters had long since gone crazy, and you quickly found that some of the bosses would actually be from alternate universes because they were too much of a threat and the great Gaia thought “Hey, I have a champion, I’ll get make  _ them _ get rid of this little annoyance!”

 

And, sadly, that’s what you’ve become at this point; Gaia’s personal trash disposal.

 

You took care of the ‘bugs’, which were actually glitches that bypassed the safety system that Gaia implemented, and you earnt XP for them. Luckily though, because you were helping them, Gaia took it upon themself to give the system, as well as the world around you, a  _ major _ update.

 

By that, you meant a ‘Daily Quest’ sequence (hey, you weren’t complaining; free XP), as well as a shit ton of new items, perks, quests, areas (and boy howdy did you notice those damn things; the Ruins literally must’ve  _ tripled _ at the very  _ least  _ in size!), skills, and they even implemented these cool things called “Legendary Spots”.

 

They were just these cool spots that were special to the original game, an example being Toriel’s room (actually, Tori’s house was littered with these little things, and you fucking loved that). Her room, which was a lovely deep blue color, made the glowing gold heart sitting to the left of the bookshelf rather obvious.

 

At first, you thought that it was a new design she added, but upon touching it, a message popped up.

 

**_[Congratulations! You have found a Legendary Spot: Toriel’s Room!]_ **

**_[Legendary Spots in RUINS found: 1 outta 12]_ **

 

**_[Please select your reward!]_ **

 

**_[15’000 XP]_ **

 

**_[10 Stat Points]_ **

 

**_[3 Lucky Coins]_ **

 

**_[500 G]_ **

 

You blinked, “Legendary spot…?”

 

**_[Hidden in this world, both under and above ground, are locations of utmost importance or noteworthiness. This could range from monuments to even small closets. Each location is special in some way, finding one will give you a reward!]_ **

 

**_[NOTE: The underground has these spots littering the entire kingdom.]_ **

 

Well, this was an easy way on how to get free items or XP without having to do anything.

 

You’d tapped the 15’000 XP (hey man, free level ups), which jumped you to Lvl 21, and moved on, checking out the rest of the house. You found one in your room and grabbed the +5 Stat Points, found one in the living room stitched along Toriel’s chair ( **_[+5’000 XP]_ ** ), as well as one on the plates you all were eating off of ( **_[+15 Lucky Coins]_ ** ), leaving you to be able to find four out of the twelve spots hidden along the Ruins.

 

Unluckily, you couldn’t spend your points, remembering how you can,  _ ‘ya know _ , gain stat points by doing certain tasks, and you only really stopped or found it hard to get points once your stats hit the threshold of 200, but otherwise it wasn’t too hard to get a bunch of points.

 

You were lucky that Toriel, as well as Flowey, promised to train you and  _ goddamn _ , they really shouldn’t have said it was “training”, more like torture!

 

However, it certainly didn’t come without its results.

 

Your strength raised from 32 to 35, which in truth wasn’t  _ that _ big of a jump, but you tried to be more of a speedy-type Gamer than an extremely strong one. However, even if you were more based on speed, you could certainly take a damn good hit, especially after everything Toriel put you through (it was never stated in canon, but Toriel was apparently the head of the Royal Guard before she became queen, and was Asgore’s personal trainer and bodyguard when he was still a prince. You found that fascinating, considering in game Toriel looked to be pretty weak compared to people like Undyne, Sans and Asgore. But you took a peek at her actual stats, paled drastically, and immediately took back any thought you might have had on Toriel being weaker; this woman had an fucking  _ 93 _ in STR and  _ 75  _ in AGI!).

 

Thanks to always being pretty much beaten senseless into the ground, you were rather happy at seeing your END jump from 61 to 70. You weren’t able to raise your AGI by much, only two points, but you were still pretty damn quick!

  
Still, you had to eat so much monster food to restore any of your lost health, but your body was a bit more defined now with all the muscle you’re working up! The game said that once puberty hit is when more of the muscle would show, but as of now your legs were a bit more defined, showing that you run around a lot.

 

Not only that, but you went and re-checked Toriel’s health, and imagine your surprise when you find that, instead of the 440 HP it was before three years prior, it was now a strong and healthy 2’500 HP, meaning the monster was hopeful and strong; Toriel even started training herself back up to her original glory after you asked if she could due to being worried (she didn’t have to know that you were worried over Frisk killing; all you cared is that she got strong enough to survive), which she was quick to agree to.

 

Flowey started training too! His HP raised to 350, and he even grew to be stronger, and can now teleport all over the underground by moving beneath the ground. However, he still hates Snowdin, and finds Hotland  _ way _ too hot; he likes Waterfall more, its cool yet warm enough that you won’t freeze, and there’s plenty of water and the echo flowers were a nice added bonus too. You actually found out by accident that he was best friends with the Tem Village’s Tem Shop host; Temmie.

 

She actually came to the Ruins once; you found her very amusing, and certainly a breath of fresh air since you usually hang out with mature monsters. She was also one hell of a prankster, and left you with the angered adults, but it was  _ so _ worth it to have some fun, even if you  _ were _ grounded at the time.

 

Sighing at the fact of how you were reminiscing the past, you rolled over on your side while lying on your comfy bed and yawned.

 

Tomorrow was the last day of your punishment, then you get to go out and finally fight that one dungeon you were hoping too since you found out about it.

 

Pouting, you snuggled under your covers, cheeks red and lips jutted out as you whined, “I just want something  _ different _ to happen; is that too much for a girl to ask for?!”

 

Because, yes, you  _ were _ finally getting sick of the Ruins.

 

Living in the same place for three years can really do that to ‘ya, especially if you know the area like the back of your hand. Sure, it was much larger, but you were still grounded, so it wasn’t like you could go and explore without getting a harsher punishment.

 

Sitting there for a few minutes, drifting in and out of sleep, a alarm woke you pretty quickly. Your body jolted upwards, and you stared, wide-eyed, at the red message (why was it  _ red _ ?) floating in front of you.

 

**_[WARNING! INCOMING CALL FOR HELP!]_ **

 

**_[Source: Dreamtale]_ **

 

**_[Answer the call for help?]_ **

**_Y / N_ **

 

**_[NOTE: If you answer the call, you will be teleported to that universe until something else comes up!]_ **

 

**_[Note: This is a one-time call; you will not get it again.]_ **

 

HELL YEAH YOU’RE ANSWERING THAT CALL!

 

Practically punching the accept button, you felt a very soft, somewhat sleepy, feeling warp over you and, in a single great flash of white, were gone in the blink of an eye.

 

Flung through a series of whites, yellows and pinks, you winced at the bright onslaught of color that invaded your vision, only to let out a “Oof!” when your body was spat out against the soft plain grass- wait…

 

Eyes snapping open, you jolted up and scanned the landscape, jaw dropping when you saw a small village that was surrounded in dense forest and high plains with a tall hill that had an huge tree overlooking the entire surrounding area.

 

You would certainly admit that the AU was gorgeous, much more than you initially expected due to the fact that it was on the surface and nothing was wasted to ruin.

 

Pulling yourself up, you brushed off your pajama bottoms and stauntered through the plains, planning to head directly to the village to gain some information. You were determined to gain some answers on what time it was, as well as some on the Apple Brothers, as you called them.

 

That was, until you heard the sob-stricken screams coming not too far from where you currently stood.

 

Your body froze in place, mind snapping back to harsher times where that voice was  _ you _ , and you held in a snarl and spun around, marching back through the tall grass and instead bursting through the treeline, scanning the clearing with sharp eyes with your  **_[Perseverance Glasses]_ ** activated, and one look at the lone group of monsters had your blood boiling and teeth gritting.

 

**_[Monster Villager]_ **

**_[Idiot 1]_ **

**_[Lvl 7]_ **

**_[HP: 250/250]_ **

 

**_[Monster Villager]_ **

**_[Idiot 1 and 2’s Leader]_ **

**_[Lvl 9]_ **

**_[HP: 400/400]_ **

 

**_[Monster Villager]_ **

**_[Idiot 2]_ **

**_[Lvl 7]_ **

**_[HP: 300/300]_ **

 

Those three monsters were relatively normal, but it was the last one, a skeletal monster shivering on the group while curled up into a whimpering ball, that made your blood boil and freeze at the same time.

 

**_[Born from the Hours Beyond Dusk]_ **

**_[Nightmare]_ **

**_[Lvl 16]_ **

**_[LV: 1]_ **

**_[HP: 67/300]_ **

**_[MP: 173/5’700]_ **

**_[Status: Wounded (Broken right leg and left hand)]_ **

 

**_*He has the dying hope to be saved._ **

 

**_*Wants to be beloved much like his brother; beaten into shadows by humans and monsters alike._ **

 

**_*Depressed._ **

 

**_*Low HP; why have HOPE anymore…_ **

 

Oh  _ hell _ to the no-!

 

Using your highly superior speed that outclasses most monsters except for maybe Bosses, you promptly smashed your fist against Idiot 1’s face, knocking the rabbit monster to the ground while you skid over to Nightmare’s shivering body, glancing at the smaller monster and letting a small wince pass through.

 

He had marrow dripping from his disconnected joints and open wounds, and the wounds themselves looked to be really bad. The boy’s once pristine clothing had been soiled and torn in multiple places, and his right pants leg was ripped from the knee down, just like his leg which was sitting not too far from him, dust flaking off of its greying bones.

 

Your attention was taken away when one of the monsters, a tall teenage cat who seemed to be the leader of the little band of troublemakers, hissed at you, “Hey ‘ya lil’ shit! What the fuck was that for?!”

 

Your warm eyes chilled, your face forming into the very same face that Toriel often used when up against other monsters wanting to hurt you or Flowey. It was something that many feared, and was revered everywhere.

 

Twas the face of a true warrior.

 

Opening your hand and twisting it, Blizzard’s Breeze slid out of your sleeve, its blades glinting ominously in the warm sunlight. Flicking it open, your harsh eyes glared at the band of monsters, your weapon pointed towards the group.

 

“You were hurting an innocent monster,” You began, tone leveled and eyes glinting, “And continued to do so for what? Sick amusement? My, you three truly  _ are _ monsters.”

 

The leader gripped at his paw, teeth barred at you as a growl escaped him, “That is no “innocent monster”!” He spat with more venom than a viper, “He brings horrible nightmares and thinks that we should thank him for that!”

 

You tilted your head, eyes narrowing and lips pursed, “Shouldn’t you? Nightmares bring fear, and fear brings caution. Those aren’t _bad_ _things_ ‘ya know; quite the opposite actually.”

 

The feline monster scoffed and pointed to you, his posse following, “If you’re protecting that freak, then we’re going to have to kick your ass to the curb too!” He grinned at his minions, “Come on boys; let’s show this bitch how  _ ‘thankful’ _ we really are!” He crowed, his annoying laugh only being enforced by his underlings.

 

Your eyebrow twitched and, with a fling of your fan, sent an incredible blast of cold air at group, the rapid winds so strong that they took the monsters right off their feet. The three slammed roughly into the ground, and could only look up in fear at your sudden intimidating presence which seemed to fill the entire field and leave a strange and rough pressure on the gang’s souls.

 

You glared at the group, looking down your nose at them in distaste and disgust, “ **_Leave_ ** ,” You snapped, raising the fan once more in a threatening gesture, “And  _ never _ come back here and hurt Nightmare, or else I’ll do a lot worse than take off a couple HP!”

 

Terrified, the group scrambled up and ran away, and seeing as you could still see them, you snapped your fan shut, sending another blast of air at them, shooting them deep into the plain-covered hills as their terrified screams echoed in the air.

 

**_[Due to your intimidating presence and aggressive behavior, your LV has risen to 3!]_ **

**_[Current LOVE Stat: 3]_ **

 

**_[You have gained +250 XP from the encounter with the wayward bullies!]_ **

 

You scoffed; those idiots weren’t even worth the EXP nor the XP. Hell, they weren’t worth the effort to even  _ think _ about, so instead, you turned your attention to the whimpering ball of bones and slowly moved over to him, cooing softly.

 

“It’s alright dear,” You cooed, “Those mean ‘ol monsters won’t get to ‘ya now; not with me here!” You promised, watching the Prince of Nightmares glance up at you with teary eye sockets and quivering eyelights, only to harshly flinch and cry out, which almost made you groan aloud.

 

Stupid LV….

 

Reaching out, you tapped his cheekbone, earning his attention, “Come on darlin’, lemme heal those ‘ol wounds; they’re pretty bad, and you could dust yourself if you don’t get some help!” Your words did nothing but further depress the boy, and you bit back a curse when you saw his HP drop even lower by _fifteen_ _fucking points_.

 

“Who’d care about me?” He slurred, voice tired and bitter, “I’m just  _ Nightmare _ ; I shouldn’t  _ exist _ ! Nobody cares for nightmares; they only like dreams! Nobody likes the negatives, only the good in life!” While he rambled on, you sighed and used your  **_[Patience Strings]_ ** to grab the missing appendage, yanking it over to the slowly dying monster.

 

Placing the broken-off leg as close as possible to the stump, you placed one hand over Nightmare’s sternum and the other on the broken knee, pouring your magic into using  **_[Cure]_ ** , carefully watching his HP rise and fall.

 

**_[Cure]_ ** was special because you could have healed Nightmare completely in ten minutes or less, but the thing about it was that it focused more on HP and Soul healing; not the physical kind, so it was taking you much longer to reattach the detached limp without it breaking off again and doing more harm than good.

 

Thankfully, you had mass reserves of EP to use and waste, and since it takes 300 EP per minute to cast, you could technically keep this going on for over 129 sessions in a row until you completely tire, but that was taking out your regeneration which, while very slow and small, was still there.

 

You eyed Nightmare’s leg some more, distinctly hearing his continued ramblings (“-and everyone likes  _ Dream _ and  _ his  _ apples the best; mine are good too ‘ya know! They’re the night apples, unlike Dream’s day-oriented ones!”), and pursed your lips when you found the magic wasn’t sticking as well as it should’ve been. Looks like you’re gonna have to get a bit more creative for this to heal…

 

_ Very _ carefully, you pushed magic into the skeleton’s joint and used your  **_[Patience Strings]_ ** to “sew” them together, pulling the lost appendage closer and closer until it clicked, signaling it was back in place. You noted how the joint now glew a very soft blue color, almost unnoticeable unless you were close or actively looking for it, and smiled, shifting your attention for the broken hand the skeleton had, and held back a physical wince.

 

The fingers were horribly broken and bleeding marrow, the hand was disconnected from the wrist, and there were chips, cracks, and-

 

Why the fuck was the pinky missing?

 

Reaching over Nightmare, you tried to feel around for it but found nothing and leaned back, mind whirling on how  _ cruel _ these people were, and how Nightmare had even  _ dealt _ with this for as long as he did before he snapped.

 

The poor guy was merely misunderstood for what he  _ protected,  _ nor  _ projected _ .   
  


Fighting back the snarl that wanted to rip past your lips and the inner beast (your LV was really hard to control sometimes after what happened in the Ruins supermarket. Honestly,  **_[Gamer’s Mind]_ ** was a goddamn  _ blessing _ in that fact) that wanted to hunt down those damn monsters and tear them apart, you plastered on a strained smile and got to work, using your strings to fix the dislocated joints and also had them actively looking for the missing pinky.

 

Luckily, it was found pretty quickly; it was halfway buried in the ground, and looked rather bruised and beat up to boot; it certainly wasn’t pretty, and you wondered what the  _ fuck _ was wrong with people to abuse someone who was, quite literally, just doing their job and wanting to fit in with his brother.

 

Maybe humans and monsters were more alike than you initially thought…

 

To fix the pinky and reattach it, you kinda had to… jam it on his hand, and luckily the skeleton didn’t even seem to notice it (wait; is Nightmare  _ still _ rambling? Was he ever this much of a chatterbox in any of the comics???), so you were pretty glad for that. From there, it was only reconnecting the appendage with his hand with some magic, and he was all done in terms of being whole; he still needed to be cleaned and fixed of all his cracks and chips though.

 

And you weren’t by a lake, so you might have to wait until later to do that.

 

Reaching up, you pushed the male’s surprisingly squishy cheekbone, grabbing his attention as he trailed off on something you’d long since stopped listening too, “Nightmare?”

 

“...Hm?” Ooh he seemed to be getting tired now; you’d wondered how long it’d take! Healing magic  _ does _ make people sleepy after too much usage on one’s body after all.

 

“Is there a cave somewhere that has water so I can clean you, or is your home nearby? You still need to be cleaned of your wounds,” You explained, eyeing his HP with a critical eye.

 

Thankfully, it seemed to have finally stabilized at 220.

 

Not the full amount of his HP, but it was certainly much better than it was prior, so you supposed there was nothing more you could do except maybe giving him some spider donuts and cider and just hope for the best.

 

Unfortunately, Nightmare refused to take me anywhere near the tree, but did end up leading you to the village where we then parted ways. However, he did bow all the way to the ground in in thanks once we reached the village gates, his head touching the dirt.

 

What the fuck-?

 

“Thank you,” he expressed, raising his head from its former position to stare you in the eye, his own irises twinkling slightly, “Thank you so much; without you, I most likely would have turned to dust and left my little brother all by his lonesome. So, for that, you have my eternal gratitude, miss...” He trailed off, eyeing you distinctly where you quickly caught the hint.

 

“(Y/N). And please use  _ just _ (Y/N); miss makes me sound old.” You answered, giving the skeletal monster your own courtesy, arm crossed over your chest while you lifted the edge of your pants, which looked insanely awkward but Nightmare at least didn’t call you out on it.

 

The Guardian of Nightmares bowed to you again, reaching up and kissing the knuckle of your hand (you quietly laughed on how a monster, who you  _ knew _ couldn’t have been more than a year older than yourself, was so old fashioned that he resorted to the 1700’s method of greeting) as his smothering violet eyelights gazed up at you, “Pleased to meet you Madam (Y/N); I am Nightmare.”

 

You gazed at him, amused, a smirk twitching at the edges of your lips, “I figured, considering your prior babbling.” You snickered, pulling your hand away to place it on your hip, the other covering your mouth trying to hide your humorous laughter.

 

From the look the prince gave you, it didn’t seem to do much, but the cute lil’ blush on his face was just  _ too cute _ to ignore!

 

Giggling, you reached out and patted the monster’s cheekbone, grinning cheekily at the surprised stare he shot you, “Well, I know that you need to still heal and clean out those wounds, and I can’t just leave someone untreated! So-” you reached into your inventory, not caring if it looked weird the the fucking  _ air _ was rippling (You actually grinned upon seeing the wide-eyed gawk that Nightmare was giving you), and pulled out a small plastic bag, about the size of your purse, as well as a tall bottle.

 

You handed both to the still gawking monster, smirking up at him, flicking his forehead with a snicker, which brought the Guardian of Nightmares back to reality.

 

Your grin widened at seeing the male pout at you,  _ ‘He’s so cute!~’ _ you internally cooed, the Undertale fangirl in you squealing in delight.

 

You pointed to the bag, “That bag has three spider donuts, and the bottle has some specially made cherry cider!” You explained, bouncing on your heels.

 

At the blank stare given to you, you merely rolled your eyes, “It’s monster food dummy; restores your magic and even heals ‘ya too!”

 

Perking up, Nightmare nodded cheerfully, a smile twitching at the edges of his… lips???

 

You blinked for a moment, then shook your head,  _ ‘I don’t know skeleton anatomy, and I don’t think I ever really will completely figure it out.’ _

 

The two of you chatted for a few more minutes, a few giggles flying here and there, and Nightmare gave you one more small bow, thanking you a final time before heading off towards the hill, causing you to smile when you noted that he wasn’t limping at all.

 

Seemings like your reputation as the “Medical Miracle” is finally gonna hold out even in an entirely separate universe. That was something you were happy for; you worked very hard to gain the medical prowess that you have currently obtained; you’d much rather be remembered for what you  _ could _ do than what you  _ couldn’t _ .

 

You pushed past the gates and smiled at some of the monster and human children that were kicking around a soccer ball nearby. One however, a female pup monster, kicked the ball too hard and it bounced away, hitting your knee lightly before rolling to a stop.

 

“Hey!” One called, “Can you kick that ball back over here? We need that for our game!”

 

Blinking, your eyes trailed down towards towards the monochrome orb and kicked it, causing it to bounce back to the group of children.

 

The group all grinned, going back to playing while one thanked you, waving cheerfully before returning to their game.

 

You softly smiled and drifted towards the center of the village, wandering around without any real destination in mind until you bumped into someone, the impact causing you to trip and fall on your bum. You hissed, rubbing at the aching muscle, glaring up at whomever you walked into only for that glare to fall as your eyes widened as your face paled and your jaw dropped.

 

A yellow cape with a golden sun-

 

The golden crown-

 

The gloves and belt-

 

The figure jolted and turned, its face forming into one large grin.

 

“Oh, hello there madam!”

 

_ Dream Sans _ …

  
  



	7. Sunshine and Stupidity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader meets Dream and does a dumb, but hey- what else is new?

 

 _‘Fuck fuck fucking goddammit, fucking of course this fucking shit happens, fuckING-!’_ Your jumbled thoughts scrambling to somewhat reorganize themselves, and you felt a certain tug in your chest when you noted how innocently _happy_ the skeleton seemed to be while his brother had to mature in a way that no child should have to go through.

 

You felt a spark of anger settle in the pit of your soul before being squashed by **_[Gamer’s Mind]_ **, any emotion you previously felt vanishing as your face turned into a stare of neutral apathy, eyes dimming a bit as well.

 

You glance at the hand held out for you, then back up to the skeletal face and grimaced, slapping the appendage away while you pulled yourself up, dusting any dirt off of your bottoms.

 

You stood at your full height, and quirked an eyebrow at the smaller skeleton.

 

The top of his cranium reached your nose, and his eyes were leveled to your chin, so you had quite a bit of height on him compared to Nightmare, who was shorter than you by about half an inch.

 

You supposed all that exercise and healthy snacks really _have_ done wonders for your body.

 

Studying the skeleton in front of you, you noted how she seemed to be sweating, and hid a smirk at the reaction, finding it amusing to an extent.

  
  


_‘_ **_[Scan]_ ** _.’_

 

**_[Scan loading…]_ **

 

**_[Scan Complete!]_ **

 

**_[Dream Sans]_ **

 

**_[LVL: 11]_ **

 

**_[LV: 1]_ **

 

**_[HP: 1’000]_ **

 

**_[MP: 5’700]_ **

 

**_[ATK: 12]_ **

 

**_[DEF: 25]_ **

 

**_[*Guardian of Dreams]_ **

 

**_[*Not as ignorant and naive as he looks.]_ **

 

**_[*Feels confused and scared of you.]_ **

 

**_[*He can see your LV and EXP.]_ **

 

**_[*GET AWAY FROM HIM.]_ **

 

You hummed in thought, stepping away from the skeleton who heaved a sigh of relief when your eyes shifted from their dead-like state to one with a twinkle of amusement.

 

Feeling a tense atmosphere settled around the two of you, you decided you might as well break the tense before it’s too pressuring, “Are you the one that the villager’s call ‘Dream’?” You wondered, leaning on one foot while your eyes studied him.

 

Dream shivered at the sharp gaze; it was _too much_ like a predator eyeing its next prey.

 

Forcing a smile, the skeleton nodded, voice strained as he spoke, “Yep, that’s me! Did you need me for something?”

 

You were silent for a moment, thoughts bouncing around in your head before you finally sighed, “I just healed your brother a little while ago; you might wanna go check up on him and fix anything I missed.” You explained curtly, spinning on your heel to an Inn you’d see not too far from where the kids had been playing.

 

You could hear Dream yelp and run off, and smiled in amusement when you heard the “BROTHERRRRRR!” he yelled as he sped off.

 

You found Dream having the same voice as Alphonse Elric was incredibly hilarious and ironic.

 

Nice to know that they both had brother complexes.

 

You snickered to yourself and made your way over to the inn, renting out a room for a week and handing them 25 G, and headed inside the small room, moving towards the bathroom to take a quick shower. Luckily, the water was hot and _so so good_ and good _god did you miss scalding showers-_

 

Sighing contently, you step out of the shower and grab a towel hanging on the rack, rubbing at your hair as you walked into the bedroom, sighing slightly as the chilly breeze that flew through the open window, causing your body to invariably shiver as it chilled your small heated body.

 

Shaking your head, you reached into your inventory to take out something to wear for the day (you legit had like six outfits in your inventory just _waiting_ for you to use them for an emergency) only to freeze when you eyed the single outfit, the _single one_ , that had brought you your first and most treasured moments in the world of Undertale.

 

The black pocket dress and striped crop top.

 

 _Wow_ , it’d been _years_ since you’d worn this damn thing; what a way to flow down memory lane.

 

Just _looking_ at it is bringing back a severe sense of nostalgia that you couldn’t even _begin_ to describe; it was like a warm bubbly feeling that settled in your chest and threatened to erupt and spill over, but instead it just stayed, swirling by your sternum as your heart thumped in your chest.

 

 _God_ did this bring back some amazing fucking memories; like meeting Flowey and getting to know him, and meeting Toriel, being adopted, having a nice warm home and bed-

 

The bubbly feeling settled down into a baritone hum, and it kinda felt icky.

 

Aw, you’re sad now; thanks _memories_ , pleasure doing business with ‘ya.

 

Sighing, you dropped the towel to the floor and pulled out some underwear to put on, then pulled the black dress over your body as well as the crop top and found, surprisingly, that they still fit _perfectly_!

 

 _‘That’s-’_ You began, narrowing your eyes in thought, tugging at the black cotton skirt, _‘Really fucking weird; shouldn’t this have been too small for me, especially with how big I’ve gotten these past few years?’_ You wondered, mildly glaring at the article of clothing.

 

**_[For deducting something obvious to everyone but yourself, you have earned +1 INT!]_ **

 

**_[Current INT Score: 56]_ **

 

You glared at the window, swiping it away with a scowl, “Oh, piss off you nipplewank!”

 

**_[Fuck you too bitch.]_ **

 

Rolling your eyes, you once again swept the message away and instead moved to pull on your combat boots, which was actually one of the gifts from the **_[Fortune Wheel]_ ** , and it’s statistic buffers were just plain _badass_!

 

**_[Leather Combat Boots] - Rank: C (Uncommon) - Durability: 175/175 - DEF: 5 - ATK: 15_ **

**_[A simple pair of black combat boots made of leather with violet lace woven by the Spider Clan. Worn by even the most common of baddasses due to being fairly affordable and its great speed boost. It’s also fashionable, and hella comfy!]_ **

 

**_[Buffs: +25% to AGI and overall movement, +20% to base ATK]_ **

 

Sighing once you are finished, you pulled your glasses out of your inventory as well as your notebook, settling on the bed with the **_[Infinite Pen]_ ** in hand as to write down your daily log; it was something you’ve done for years, and you weren’t going to stop now.

 

Besides, infinite pages were badass, especially when you could just open the book and _boom!_ You’re at the page you want; it doesn’t even matter where in the book you open.

 

Uncapping the pen, you twisted its cap, making sure the ink was on black, and opted to write in your now opened notebook.

 

**_[Daily Log]_ **

**_[Day 1’108]_ **

**_[Time: 1525 Hours]_ **

**_[It’s barely more than two hours since I’ve arrived, and I’ve already let my hero complex get the best of me; go figure. Even so, I’ve managed to save Nightmare Sans’ life in a matter of minutes after finding him. Well, minutes might be stretching it a bit; it felt more like an hour, but time is wonky so who knows.]_ **

 

**_[I've’ noted that Nightmare is surprisingly… polite, especially for someone who was abused for so long, but then again, abuse and trauma affects the soul and its effects can be… worrying at best. Thankfully, he seems to faring fairly well when it comes to the magic I’ve connected to his joints, but I don’t know how long it will take until the magic vanishes. It might also very well mix with his magic and both well help keep the joints and broken bones connected correctly; it merely depends what happens.]_ **

 

**_[However… I worry.]_ **

 

**_[This… place is too much of a toxic environment for Nightmare to live here, and I already know that nobody is stupid enough to steal his apples, so it’s likely that the tree would never be killed due to how they all seem to fear it, but living here is just dwindling at Nightmare’s sanity, and I can’t really have that be left alone without any help.]_ **

 

**_[My first idea is to take him with me, but I don’t know how that would affect Dreamtale or the Multiverse itself. It could be good for both and have nothing happen, catastrophic for one, or completely destroy the AU and erase its entire existence.]_ **

 

 **_[I just don’t_ ** **know** **_, and that thought_ ** **terrifies** **_me.]_ **

 

**_[However, I will do what I need to make sure Nightmare is safe; no matter the cost.]_ **

 

**_[It could be the AU, or the village’s life, or the destruction of the Tree, or even the death of Dream and all of the village inhabitants. Hell, it could even be MY life.]_ **

 

**_[But no matter what, I am damn well determined to help him, and will persevere towards my goal no matter the cost!]_ **

 

 **_[I_ ** **am** **_the Gamer afterall; what’s the worst that could happen?]_ **

 

**_[Daily Log 1’108 end.]_ **

 

Closing the book, you heaved a breath of relief and rolled your wrist, groaning at the harsh pops that echoed from the rough joints.

 

“Dammit,” You groaned, eyeing the slowly darkening sky; you were such a slow fucking writer! It took you for fucking _ever_ to write a daily log, and you were just slow in writing too; you might have the intelligence needed, but your dexterity was severely lacking in terms of its entire stat compared to all of the other ones.

 

**_[Due to flexing those fingers and workin’ them hands, you have earned +1 DEX!]_ **

 

**_[Current DEX Score: 16]_ **

 

You sighed, swiping the window away from you as your eye twitched, _‘Note to self; train up dexterity like crazy when I get home.’_

 

**_[For making a relevant plan after so long, you have earned +1 INT]_ **

 

**_[Current INT Score: 57]_ **

 

Scowling, you swiped again, mummering underneath your breath, “Assholes.”

 

Sighing, you pushed yourself up and stretched, giving a small moan when you felt your spine pop a couple times, taking out some of the knots you get from sitting down too long.

 

God bless Gamer’s Body, or else that would have hurt a lot more than it did.

 

Infact, the Gamer’s skills have saved your ass multiple times; makes you wonder if they can be modified a bit.

 

“Gamer Skill set.”

 

**_[Current Gamer Skillset: ]_ **

 

 **_[Gamer’s Mind] (Passive)_ ** Lv. MAX: **_[Gamer's Mind]_ ** is one of the skills of (Y/N) (L/N) granted to you by your Gamer ability. **_[Gamer's Mind]_ ** is a skill that already obtained and maxed since Gamer ability starting to develop. Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Immunity to psychological status effect (confusion, panic, rage, fear, trauma, etc.) **_]_ **

**_[Turn ON/_ ** _OFF_ **_Skill]_ **

**_[Gamer’s Mind is currently at 100% efficiency]_ **

 

 **_[Gamer’s Body] (Passive)_ ** Lv. MAX: **_[Gamer's Body]_ ** is one of the skills of (Y/N) (L/N) granted to you by your Gamer ability. **_[Gamer's Body]_ ** is a skill that already obtained and maxed since Gamer ability starting to develop. Grants a body that allows for the user to live in the real world like a game. (You receives no physical damage from attacks only pain for a few seconds and a loss of HP). Depleting MP down to 0 results in Fatigue. Depleting HP down to 0 results in a loss of consciousness. After sleep in a bed you restore HP, MP, stamina and all status effects. Can take physical damage when HP is below half, though the pain of those injuries are severely numbed. **_]_ **

 

You quirked an eyebrow at how Gamer’s Mind had changed; the off and on status as well as efficiency bar never used to be there before. How strange… but now you were curious; what would happen if you turned the skill off?

 

Reaching out, your fingers brushed against the **_OFF_ ** button, and felt a surge of emotions strike through you. They were so strong that you fell to the floor, body shaking as tears built up in your eyes, which now burned with an intensity they haven’t in _years_.

 

**_Monster! Monster monster monSTER MONSTER-!_ **

 

**_You killed someone; how could you?!_ **

 

**_THOSE MONSTERS HAD FAMILIES TO GO HOME TO, AND YOU STOLE THAT FROM THEM!_ **

 

**_MURDERER!_ **

 

**_Their dust is on your hands; you didn’t even TRY to save them! What kind of demon are you?_ **

 

**_You’re a pathetic waste of space; Toriel shouldn’t be housing you. She shouldn’t LOVE you._ **

 

**_You’re really something else; can’t even feel the remorse for killing those innocent monsters now can ‘ya?_ **

 

**_Those poor soldiers were just doing their job and you KILLED THEM!_ **

 

**_You’re no better than the WORST type of murderers!_ **

 

**_I wonder how disgusted Toriel and Flowey are at you…_ **

 

**_Truly a demon._ **

 

**_The pain it HURTS-_ **

 

**_Make it stop make it stop maKE IT STOP MAKE IT STOP-_ **

 

 **_YOU’RE MAKING THE MULTIVERSE_ ** **WORSE!**

 

**_STOP IT!_ **

 

**_STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT STOPITSTOPITSTOPITSTOPITSTOPIT!!!_ **

 

You let out a heart wrenching scream, shattering the peaceful air of the inn, and passed out on the floor; blood pooling around your body from how you kept scratching at your now raw arms, as well as some drooling out of your mouth, ears, and nose.

 

You barely had enough time to hear the door slam open, as well as the rapid footsteps of your neighbors before the shivering cold of unconsciousness fell over you.

 

Heh, you must look horrible…

 

Just like how you felt.

 

My my; you were just _not_ a pretty sight after all, now were you?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update; writer's block and little to no internet has been kicking me in the ass :\


	8. Fuck Up and Students

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get a message telling you how bad you fucked up, get a duo of students, and reevaluate your life.

 

It was rather chilly in the room when your eyes finally creaked open the following night- or was it day?-, tremors still racking your body from time to time from the memories that littered your nightmares.

 

The messages, once your vision cleared, didn’t help your growing anxiety much either.

 

**_[Last night, you lost -6’250 HP due to that little stunt of yours; congrats.]_ **

 

 **_[While HP does not mean HOPE, your own depression and anxiety managed to bypass the servers and permanently do away with 50 END, 40 AGI, 25 STR and 25 INT; however, you will keep any perks you might have gotten. Congrats, you managed to do the impossible and therefore fucked yourself over; astonishing, truly it is. However, the MOD isn’t_ ** **that** **_mean, so they are going to gift you +35 stat points for you to use later.]_ **

 

**_[You have gained the [Anxiety (Tier 1)] perk!]_ **

 

 **_[Anxiety (Tier 1):_ ** _You’re pretty much a mess when it comes to anxiety, and now you worry over every single goddamn thing, no matter how insignificant it is. +25% likelier of having an anxiety attack, -25% CHA gain, -25% REP gain when with others below the_ **_[Friendly]_ ** _REP._ **_]_ **

 

**_[You have gained +2’500 XP from experiencing why the fuck you shouldn’t turn off [Gamer’s Mind]!]_ **

 

**_[[Gamer’s Mind] has been forcibly reactivated due to your own stupidity. However, it has been toned down to 30% so that you can actually feel emotions correctly without getting overwhelmed with the unatoned sins of your past.]_ **

 

You blearily blinked your eyes, and rubbed at them to do away with some of the crusting because _ew_ , that was nasty. Once you felt like you could actually see _correctly_ , you reviewed the messages one more time and sighed, feeling a weight pressing down on your chest.

 

 _Nerfed_.

 

You’ve been fucking _nerfed_.

 

What the _fuck_ was this bullshit?!

 

You sighed and rubbed at your temples, feeling a migraine start to crawl up on you. You were most _certainly_ going to feel that horrid HP and EP drain, weren’t you?

 

Pulling up your HP and EP scores, your face fell even further.

 

**_[HP: 5’000/5’000]_ **

**_[EP: 20’500/20’500]_ **

 

 _‘12’500 points?!’_ You wondered, reeling back with blown eyes that seemed like they were going to pop right out of their sockets, _‘My HP went down fucking_ _12’500 POINTS_ _?!’_ Your shaking irises moved down to EP, and you bit back a wince, _‘And that’s not counting the 18’250 EP that was pretty much just swiped from me!’_ You grit your teeth, clenching your fists so hard that the nails broke the skin, _‘Dammit…!’_

 

All of your hard work- _all of it!-_ gone in an _instant_ because of one fucking _stupid_ mistake!

 

You could only use **_[Cure]_ ** a total of _six times in a row_ before you had to stop- SIX **_FUCKING_ ** TIMES! Before you could do it 12 full times and halfway through the thirteenth, but now you can only do it just literally _half_ of that original number?

 

Fuck _that_.

 

You felt a blistering rage filter through your chest, and had to _actively stop yourself_ from throwing that fucking bed right out the fucking window or punching one of the nurses because _wow, you_ **_really_ ** _needed to cause some sort of destruction like right_ **now**.

 

The sound of the door creaking open made you pause in your plan to destroy the entire hospital, and you held back a small gasp when you saw Nightmare, as in the one you just saved _yesterday_ , standing there with literally the _cutest_ little blush, as well as a bouquet of violets, tulips, larkspur (you hid a smile at the poisonous flower; did Nightmare even know it was severely poisonous in every sense of the word, or was he just trying to kill you? Eh, you’d accept the gesture anyway), vervain, lilies, and myosotis (otherwise known as forget-me-nots) in his hands. His twin brother, you noted, wasn’t far behind with his own bouquet filled to the brim with tulips, white and yellow roses, yellow primroses, a band of marigolds, lilacs, and a single daisy in the middle.

 

Literally, almost the _entire_ bouquet was yellow except for like three white roses and its paper.

 

“Oh, hello boys,” You greeted, straightening from your prior curled position to grin up at the two skeletons, “Might I inquire why you’re here?”

 

You watched as Nightmare’s face flushed again, scratching at his cheek as he shimmied himself further into the room, “A-Ah, see, I heard you were- uh- hurt! A-And I just wanted to, ‘ya know, get ‘ya something!” He clarified, bullets of sweat ( _‘Or is it magic?’_ You wondered) dragging down his cranium, “So- um, here!” He thrust the bouquet of flowers in your face, and you blinked owlishly.

 

Tentatively, you reached up and gently took the flowers from his shaking hands, fingers brushing against his own which seemed to send the monster further into his flustered frenzy.

 

You caressed one of the silky petals of one of the _many_ tulips, smiling softly up at the monster, “I love them Nightmare!” You expressed, closing your eyes while giving that same blissful smile, “Thank you so much hun.”

 

Watching him tense up with a rich violet blush highlighting his face caused you to hide a grin, however that smile fell when your attention drifted over to the Guardian of Dreams who was studying the both of you, pristine bumblebee-yellow eyelights light with curiosity.

 

You opened your mouth to speak, only for Dream to interrupt you, “You’re the one who saved my big brother, correct?”

 

Blinking, you slowly nodded.

 

In an instant, Dream seemed to fall to a heap, sighing in relief, “Oh thank goodness, I thought he might’ve been dusted!” Popping back up only bare inches from your face, which in turn earned a flinch from you, the Golden Apple Guardian beamed, “The name’s Dream madam! I gotta say, your handiwork is staggering; it’s got to be some of the best I’ve ever seen! From one healer to another, I can appreciate some fine healing, especially one so on point that it makes sure that it mixes with one’s own magic to heal the injuries!”

 

You leaned back, stupefied, blinking your large crystallized irises at the smaller skeleton, mind whirling as the cogs slowly worked so that you could go over what the male just told you, and once it finally hit you, your eyes popped open while your eyebrows rose to your hairline.

 

“Are you… _praising_ _me_ for healing your brother?”

 

Dream merely grinned up at you and gave a quick nod, Nightmare peeking over his brother’s shoulder with his own smile, this one much shyer than his twin’s own boisterous grin.

 

**_[Due to the system MOD being an idiot and forgetting to add this earlier, prior REP messages have been unlocked!]_ **

 

**_[Because of you stopping and scaring them shitless, you have earned -2’000 REP with [Nightmare’s Bullies]; your REP with them is now [Unfriendly]!]_ **

 

**_[The village now knows that you’ve befriended Nightmare, and now despise you for healing the “bringer of all evil”. Because of this, you have gained -6’000 REP with [DREAMTALE Village], and thus your REP with them is now [Hostile]!]_ **

 

**_[Due to saving his life, you have earned +4’000 REP with [Nightmare Sans]; your REP with him has now evolved to [Well Liked]!]_ **

 

**_[Due to saving his older brother’s life, you have gained +1’500 REP with [Dream Sans]; your REP with him is now [Friendly]!]_ **

 

Oh, huh.

 

Guess the village pretty much hates you now. At least Nightmare likes you though; that’s a plus, right?

 

Smiling, you willed the notifications away and tugged both of the boys towards you, giving them each a peck on the cheek, a sly leer lighting up your face at their own reddening faces (you hid a cackle upon seeing that Dream really _did_ turn yellow when embarrassed; the fandom was right!).

 

“Thank you boys,” You cooed, gently grasping the other bouquet from Dream’s trembling hands, “It was thoughtful of you to visit little ‘ol me; but I’m just a traveler of medicine dearies. Saving Nightmare was just me doing my job!” You told, rubbing said skeleton’s skull, who merely leaned into the warm and inviting touch with a small purr.

 

_(You hid the fangirling moment that really wanted to break free at the moment; Must. Not. SQUEAL!)_

 

Dream merely chuckled, shaking his cranium in disagreement, “No madam; you saved my brother’s life against the villagers when I couldn’t.” He explained, grinning largely before that brilliant grin dimmed into an angry scowl, “I knew something was fishy when the villagers called me away for some sort of meeting, I _knew_ that, but decided to be an _idiot_ and go anyway! Then those three buffoons came running in, babbling on how “the plan was ruined” and “someone saved Nightmare before they could finish him”.” His fists clenched harshly, and you noted the marrow leaking through where his fingers cut into his palm.

 

Raising a hand, you placed it atop the male’s own and slowly unwound his phalanges, fingers drifting across the small crescent indents, a soft periwinkle and mint-colored light emitting from your fingertips as they brushed up against the small wounds, the magic healing the wounds quickly enough.

 

Dream watched you with his pinpricks, the lights forming into large yellow stars as you worked. Once you pull your hand away, he held up his palm, staring at it in wonder.

 

“You’re amazing,” He called, studying the healed wounds that seemed to have never been there in the first place at all, “Just absolutely _amazing_!” Turning towards you, you watched as his eyes glimmer and felt a small ping in your chest.

 

There was _hope_ in those sockets.

 

Grasping your smaller hands in his own, Dream stared at you with such a fiercely determined expression that you wondered how he wasn’t melting, because he was _obviously_ much more determined than any monster _you’ve_ ever seen.

 

“Please teach me!” He begged, pinpricks still shimmering with their intensity.

 

You opened your mouth to deny him when Nightmare grabbed your shoulder, and you noted with a hit of nervousness that he shared the same determined look as his younger twin. You audibly gulped, feeling as if there was a rock lodged in your throat or something close to that.

 

The Guardian of Nightmares tightened his hold on your shoulder a bit, eyelights smothering in their intensity ( _‘Yeah,’_ You absently thought, _‘I can now_ definitely _see how these two are related.’_ ), “I wish for you to teach me as well madam (Y/N),” He crowed, smiling down at you with that _beautiful and broken_ smile of his.

 

You bit back the squeak that  _desperately_ wanted to come out; this was too much for you! You couldn’t _teach_ someone! You didn’t know how; you’d fail so horrendously that they’d probably hate you and then kick you out the village!

 

 _‘But-’_ a rational part of your brain (probably more-so the **_[Gamer’s Mind]_ ** part of it) began, breaking you from your internal anxiety-ridden babbling, _‘Training them to heal would benefit them both tremendously, especially if we keep Nightmare from being corrupted. And even if we can’t, teaching him how to heal himself and others would certainly do him some good in the long run. Teaching Dream a couple extra tricks certainly wouldn’t hurt either; another pair of hands is always useful.’_ It theorized, and that quickly snapped you out of your funk.

 

Of course!

 

This wasn’t about _you_! This was about helping the rest of the AUs, and Dreamtale was one of the earliest to date that went so damn horribly wrong! Even if you couldn’t save Nightmare, being able to help him just a little bit would do him some good, and if you ever crossed paths again, it was likely he wouldn’t try to kill you as much!

 

**_[For planning logically for the future, you have gained +1 INT!]_ **

 

 _Fuck_.

 

You pulled your hands away and placed them on your face, groaning softly because you were _so_ going to fuck this up.

 

Dragging your hands down your face, you gave the two a tired glare that held no real heat to it, “Fine; you start tomorrow morning in that field where I healed Nightmare. Don’t bother bringing food; just bring some blankets or tarps.”

 

Okay, so watching their faces light up in glee, pale blushes on their faces and their pinpricks turn to huge stars _might_ just make this worth it.

 

But, upon seeing the quest window pop up, you let out another wail and hid your face in your hands, leaving the two skeletons to fret over you in worry.

 

“Madam (Y/N), are you alright?!”

 

“Hey teach, are you okay? Do I need to call a doctor?! NURSE!”

 

“Dream, honey, please just… shut up.”

 

You glanced at the periwinkle window and winced.

 

 **_[Hidden Quest-Chain Unlocked!]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_[Quest: Mending the Broken Bones of The Future]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_[Info: You have been asked by both Dream and Nightmare on training them in the art of medicine and healing, maybe poisons too if you’re feeling up to it. Teach both boys the arts and get them to a proficient level of mastery before you leave!]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_[Objectives: ]_

**_[Train Dream and get him to the [Rookie] Skill Rank or higher]_ **

**_[Train Nightmare and get him to the [Rookie] Skill Rank or higher]_ **

 

**_[Secondary Objectives: ]_ **

**_[Teach one (or both) how to create and cure poisons]_ **

**_[Teach each of the boys a spell]_ **

**_[Teach them how to create their own unique magical attack!]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_[Rewards: +3’000 EXP per main objective completed, +3 Stat Points per objective completed, +5’000 EXP per secondary objective completed, +1 Skill Book per secondary objective, [Respected] REP with Dream and Nightmare, 5 Lucky Coins, +2 Perk Points, [Instructor] perk unlocked, better chance for a happy ending, the hands of fate start changing,]_

 

You groaned, rubbing your temples, “Fucking hell of the christ of Santa…”

 

The two skeletons stared at you in confusion, nasal passages wrinkling in thought, “Excuse me?”

 

“Fuck it; it’s nothing, just ignore me.

 

\---

 

The next morning came much faster than you would have liked, but at least you were discharged from the hospital; the service there sucked, and their healing was subpar at best. Not only that, but those damn “nurses” tried to kill you like, what, three times?

 

And every single _fucking time_ , they tried to use poison.

 

The idiots; poison doesn’t work well on Gamer’s Body! The most it would do would be giving you a stomach ache and taking down your HP for a couple minutes. Besides, the guide said that the poison status only lasted five to ten minutes, depending on the poison, but the status itself never lasted. Besides, you could _literally_ just go to bed and _viola!_ You’re at 100% health again.

 

Your ability was such a fucking cheat that it wasn’t even _fair_.

 

Not that you cared though; you liked living the game of life with cheat codes on.

 

You glanced around the street for a minute, eyebrow creased in worry, and winced when you noted the glares being shot at you by the adults and teenagers. The inn that had taken you in heard that you befriended Nightmare and threw out all of the belongings that you’d left in the room; which, to be fair, wasn’t much considering pretty much everything she owned was in your inventory, but it was the thought that really pissed you off.

 

And now everywhere in the damn _village_ was refusing to service you, and you were _literally_ ready to stab someone.

 

**_[[Danger Sense] has leveled up!]_ **

 

**_[[Danger Sense] has leveled up!]_ **

 

**_[[Danger Sense] has leveled up!]_ **

 

Huh, cool, you got three level ups to **_[Danger Sense]_ **; that could come in handy.

 

Actually, this might be good training to level it up as quickly as possible now that you think about it.

 

…

 

Eh, you’ll deal with it later.

 

Huffing, you stuffed your hands in your pockets and made your way out the village, ignoring the hushed whispers and veiled threats from the many civilians surrounding you, and had to stop yourself from killing one woman when she made a rather… _scandalous_ and rather rude gesture towards you while laughing with her posse.

 

You merely just grabbed a knife from your inventory that you’d taken from Toriel’s kitchen (literally, that woman must have owned over a hundred knives, and you had like fifteen of them) and tied a magical string around it before flinging it at the woman, missing her head by mere centimeters. The knife was lodged not too deep, but it did cut off a good chunk of the wretched woman’s hair, and you laughed loudly when she and her little groupe screamed and ran off.

 

Once that was finished, you pulled harshly on the string, yanking the knife back into your awaiting hand as the villagers, monsters and humans alike, watched you with fearful eyes as you pocketed the knife and made your way to the village gate.

 

Though, you had to wonder, who the fuck made that sort of gesture towards an eight-year old? What kind of fucked up person does that?

 

Apparently these idiots.

 

Well, at least you traumatized that bitch, so that was a plus, right?

 

Shaking your head, you sauntered up to the village gates and stopped, staring up at the tall oak walls. Did they…?

 

Did they know that they could damn the _entire_ village if there was a fire on the gate? Did they know that and just ignore it, or was the gate fireproof somehow?

 

You frowned; you wanted answers dammit!

 

 _‘_ **_[Scan]._ ** _’_

 

**_[Scan loading…]_ **

 

**_[Scan Complete!]_ **

 

**_[Magical-Enforced Oak Gate]_ **

 

**_[Rank: B+]_ **

 

**_[Durability: 2’850/6’000]_ **

 

**_[A magical gate for the {Acre Village} made over two hundred years ago by a human mage and two {Boss} monsters. It’s not as good as it used to be, and destroyed with a strong enough {Fire} spell.]_ **

 

**_[*Hint: It would take all of your EP to destroy the gate!]_ **

 

Well, that answered your question, but still; if you ever came back with revenge for this village, you’re taking out this fucking little bastard first.

 

Sighing, you pushed the gate open and let yourself out, eyeing the plains around you with slight disdain; you were going to have to sleep on the hard ground and that was _never_ comfortable. Sure, you had an enchanted sleeping bag in your inventory (the **_[Fortune Wheel]_ ** was great sometimes), but you still wouldn’t regain your entire HP and EP, and you’d have a sore neck too.

 

Goddammit.

 

Rolling your shoulders, you slowly moved towards the empty field, grumbling to yourself on how this was a _very_ bad idea; horrible really, and how this was going to get you and your new friends killed one way or another. It didn’t take very long to reach the field, and you were at least happy to note that the river not too far from the open area was filled with pristine water and plenty of fish.

 

That’ll be perfect for the training you have planned if all goes well!

 

And by going well, you mean not dying in any sort, or for the boys to go screaming to the rooftops in fear of you.

 

Honestly; either are plausible at this point.

 

Letting out a breath of relief, you crumpled to the ground and lay there, staring up at the sky with tired eyes, watching the puffy white clouds roll by lazily. There was a soft breeze blowing against the grass and trees, and the temperature was absolutely _perfect_ ; not too hot, and not too cold either.

 

Right in the middle, just how you like it.

 

It was so nice outside that you could just fall asleep…

 

You yawned and placed your forearm over your eyes, smile barely visible, _‘Yeah, a nap sounds pretty good right about now. I’ll just… close my eyes… for a… few… seconds…’_

 

Drifting into the realm of dreams, you smiled, eyes closed with the warm rays of the sun lighting and warming your skin, and the soft breeze singing a soft lullaby as the grass caressed your face gently. It was perfect for a small nap, and you certainly needed it.

 

It’d be a quick nap! You’re just gonna close your eyes for… a few… minutes…

 

 _Zzzzz_ ….

 

_“..ke…”_

 

_“(Y… wak… p…!”_

 

_“...wake… up!”_

 

_“(Y/N) WAKE UP!”_

 

You jolted up, forehead immediately clashing against another skull and setting you in a fit of pain, causing you to hold you head and groan in pain.

 

**_[-15 HP!]_ **

 

Grimacing, you flick your eyes over to the other quivering body and softly groaned when you noted it was Dream, who had Nightmare fretting over him in worry. It would make you smile, if you weren’t in fucking _pain_ because _ow_ , that goddamn _hurt_.

 

And then, in the blink of an eye, the pain was gone.

 

You breathed out, hand placed on your chest instead of your head, _‘Thank the lord for_ **_[Gamer’s Body]_ ** _!’_ Pushing your body up, you groaned at the pops felt in your arms, but they felt kinda good considering how stiff you felt, and moved to stretched what you could, sighing again at the many resonating pops that was heard from your legs and back.

 

You heard sucked in breaths of fear, and cackled inwardly because, _oh yeah_ , there were _skeletons_ standing _right there_ and they probably didn’t like the popping or cracking of bones very much.

 

It was still funny though.

 

Rising to your feet, you dusted yourself off and grinned at the two monsters, popping your knuckles as you did so, quietly enjoying the small flinch they gave at the sound, “So, y’all ready for your first lesson, or are ‘ya just gonna stand there like wimps?” You wondered, face forming into a truly frightening grin.

 

The two skeletons whimpered in fear as you cackled.

 

Your maniacal laughter could be heard for miles, as well as hilariously petrified screams of your students, and the villagers felt a shiver run up their spines, with some of the adults even holding each other.

  
_This_ is why nobody is _ever_ allowed to wake you up; you needed your beauty sleep dammit!

 

 


	9. Training and Swirling Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and Nightmare finish their first day of training, and Reader reflects back on Toriel and Flowey in a bout of worry and anxiety. Also we get some fluff between Reader and Nightmare, yay!

 

 

Two hours after the beginning of their training, and both of the males were lying on the grass, huffing and puffing out quickened breaths of air. Your training methods, they learned, were  _ not _ easy, and it took real dedication to get past even the basic lesson. They also learned that you were a hands-on learner and teacher, and pretty much threw them into bringing a low-HP fish back to full health with only a small explanation.

 

However, because of that, it was a bit easier to comprehend and  _ do, _ even if it was really hard to understand.

 

The twins had practiced and practiced and  _ practiced _ until they’d both run out of MP. Dream had lasted a bit longer, but Nightmare naturally regained his magic a lot quicker, meaning they lasted about the same time in the end.

 

You stood over the two, and glanced at the two fish.

 

**_[Nightmare’s Practice Fish]_ **

**_[HP: 11/50]_ **

**_[EP: 0/0]_ **

 

**_[Dream’s Practice Fish]_ **

**_[HP: 23/50]_ **

**_[EP: 0/0]_ **

 

As you expected, Dream was a lot better at healing, which didn’t really surprise you that much; those of the ‘light fraction’ in  _ anything _ were shown to naturally be better healers while those on the ‘dark fraction’ were naturally better at fighting and strategizing. At least, that’s what you’ve seen throughout the many long years.

 

However, these two were going to learn  _ both _ before you leave or  _ so help you god _ , you’ll throw them into a field dungeon and let them deal with it themselves.

 

The greatest and most important skills usually are born out of necessity of living more than anything else to be honest.

 

Eyeing the still huffing skeletons, you merely rolled your eyes and plopped down on the ground, pull a tarp stuffed off to the side towards the three of you, where you then reached into your inventory and pulled out three bottles and three plastic bags.

 

Monster food would always heal  _ magic _ , you’d learnt, but you yourself needed special food that healed EP specifically before you could start regaining lost energy. Thankfully, since these two were monsters, you wouldn’t have to waste your precious cherry spider cider, glazed spider donuts or, god forbid, your butterscotch cinnamon pie.

 

You placed the bags and bottles on the tarp and opened your own bag, smiling cheerfully at the great smell that invaded your senses (thank god for inventory, no matter how long ago you put in food, it would always stay the same way you put it in), and took a bite of the still-warm treat, humming contently.

 

**_[+3 HP!]_ **

 

The twins snapped out of their misery and glanced at the food before their expressions changed drastically. Dream had one of major confusion as he studied the white bag while Nightmare’s own face lit up, pinpricks shifting into little hearts as he stared at what, you assumed, to be his favorite treat.

 

Practically ripping open the bag, Nightmare bit down on the donut and hummed, chewing happily with a blissful smile on his skull.

 

Dream glanced at his brother, blinking in confusion, before opening his own bag and taking the sweet out, nibbling on it carefully, only for him to freeze at the rush of flavor and his eyes to glimmer in joy. You watched, aghast, as Dream practically inhaled the donut, and shake your head in disbelief.

 

Looks like you’ll be teaching these boys polite dining manners too on top of their training.

 

Tugging on your hair, you sighed; you’d gotten the  **_[Instructor]_ ** perk about an hour ago, but it was hard to level with how XP gains tended to work. You needed 11’000 XP to level, and you only had 2’800 so far, leaving you with 8’200 left to go until you level up.

 

The three of you sat there for a few minutes in silence, and with how deafening it was, you finally snapped, “Y’all wanna hear a story?”

 

Seeing the males glance at you, interest twinkling in their sockets, you took that as your cue to begin.

 

“A long,  _ long _ time ago, two gods reigned over the vast multiverse-”

 

_ And so, you began weaving the tales of the original multiverse to your knowledge, telling of the ever favored God of Creation who created too much, and the “terrifying and evil” but necessary God of Destruction who was hated by those who followed Creation. Destruction destroyed entire universes to keep the multiverse safe from colliding and falling apart, even if he was incredibly insane, and Creation always came to fight his counterpart during or after these many destroyed worlds. In his time, Creation met another god that he added to his ever growing army; the God of Positivity, who released positive emotions to those around him. Positive never realized that those emotions that he emitted would never reach a being with no soul, and so instead constantly tried to fight alongside Creation as another protector to the multiverse. _

 

_ Positive’s brother, Negativity, rose up and collaborated with Destruction with their own gang of misfits from a long line of genocidal or twisted universes, and the group fought against Creation’s vast army and always was able to push them back, no matter the numbers. _

 

_ Negativity, contrary to what most believed, was not a creature of no emotions other then everything wrong with the world. He had few emotions, but there was always one he felt for Destruction whenever he tried to recruit him; happiness and a deep searing worship for the being. _

 

_ Destruction, not wanting to see his friends be harmed, always refused the invite and usually worked alone except for a few occasions, and instead set his sights on destroying as many universes as possible. _

 

_ Now, Creation wasn’t good or well meaning without a soul, and so, he created universe after universe, wanting to be surrounded. And when that happened, he wanted more, and created copies of the original universes where nothing except for a lump of snow or a blade of grass was different. _

 

_ Sometimes, he abandoned the AUs, bored with them as he’d watch them suffer enough. _

 

_ But nobody knew; and nobody would ever know. _

 

_ Because while there are two sides to every story, most people only look for the one covered in pretty and colorful silk, not the one full of holes and worn down. _

 

_ They wanted ignorant beauty, and they got that. _

 

_ But it wasn’t what they needed. _

 

Gulping down a breath of air, you glanced up at the skeleton monsters and bit back a cry of shock upon realizing that they were  _ both _ crying!

 

You scrambled over to the two, flailing about haphazardly, “A-Are you alright?! No wait, you’re crying, that’s a stupid question-! Was it something I said? If so, I’m sorry! Do you need a tissue? Do skeletons even use tissues? Ah, do you need a hug?!” You spat off, patting their cheeks and rubbing the colored tears off with your sleeve.

 

Nightmare shook his head, still quietly sobbing, and pushed you away lightly, wiping at his own tears, “N-No, it’s alright madam, it’s just…” He trailed off, voice choked, and you wiped one of the tears that spilt over his cheekbones again.

 

“S-SAAD!” Dream hiccuped, and you winced because he was  _ not _ one of those good-looking criers.

 

Rubbing the back of your head, you shrugged, shakily grinning, “Ahaha, yeah, it was pretty sad; sorry ‘bout that hun. Won’t do it again; promise!” You pacified, hands held up in the universal, ‘I come in peace’ pose.

 

Dream shook his head and harshly wiped at his eyes, breathing deeply for a minute to calm himself. When he finished, he pulled his arm away from his sockets and stared at you, starry eyed, “Miss (Y/N), you  _ must _ write your story as a book, or even a series! It’s so unique, and I’m sure there are plenty that would buy it!” He rasped, voice surprisingly serious.

 

You shake your head, “Nah, I ain’t much of a storyteller myself; just thought I’d break the silence somehow and give y’all a lesson.” You explained with a sad smile, pulling away from the two skeletons to pick up your trash, taking a sip of your cider while doing so. Glancing back at the twins, your twinkling eyes unknowingly shadowed, you spoke, tone soft and barely hearable-

 

“And that wasn’t a story Dream; that was  _ legend. _ ”

 

There was a crisp silence before you slapped your hands together, grinning cheerfully, “Well, we needn’t worry about that, right? Now now, back to healing you two! I want you to at least get the fish to half-strength before we’re done today!”

 

And just like that, the tense atmosphere died away to a much more relaxed and teasing one; with you correcting the boys for any mistakes they made while demonstrating or explaining anything they didn’t understand.

 

The atmosphere was light, with the three of you laughing and cracking jokes as the two skeletons trained under the harsh rays of the sun. Nightmare actually ended up taking off his jacket, showing he only had a black tank top underneath it, before continuing with his medical training. You actually passively had  **_[Scan]_ ** cast on them, and watched as their magic reserves grew and grew into something much larger.

 

You rationed it was more so their endurance and intelligence rising from A.) pushing themselves to or past their limits and B.) learning and understanding the teachings you’ve given them.

 

**_[Scan]_ ** also showed you this cool little ability-upgrade where you could see their class, and how far they were in terms of proficiency at what they were doing.

 

You watched them with a huge smile on your face, biting back a snicker at how far they’d come.

 

**_[Born from the Hours Beyond Dusk]_ **

**_[Nightmare]_ **

**_[Lvl 17]_ **

**_[LV: 1]_ **

**_[Main Class(es): Delver & Guardian]  [Rank: Competent]_ **

**_[Sub Class: Healer]  [Rank: Novice]_ **

**_[HP: 500/500]_ **

**_[MP: 2’850/6’900]_ **

  
  


**_[Born After The Rise of Dawn]_ **

**_[Dream Sans]_ **

**_[LVL: 11]_ **

**_[LV: 1]_ **

**_[Main Class: Guardian]  [Rank: Practitioner]_ **

**_[Sub Class: Healer] [Rank: Beginner]_ **

**_[HP: 1’000/1’000]_ **

**_[MP: 4’765/6’000]_ **

 

You blinked upon seeing that Nightmare’s HP shot up by a good two hundred; what could make him so happy and hopeful that it shot up like that? Heightened HP was an over-time sort of thing, so it shooting up like that was both a good thing, and a little worrying.

 

However, you were just going to take it considering that 500 HP was  _ much _ better than the 300 he had prior to your scanning. You also noted his magic was  _ much _ larger. You knew that monster’s magics weren’t the same as your own; they could be stupidly large from the time they were children to being practically uncontrollable by the time they were adults, or the other way around in being small and then just about average by the time they were an adult.

 

The average monster child had a magic stat of about 3’500, and by the time they were fully grown, that stat raised up to 20’000 to 26’000 on average. Boss monsters usually had four or more times than that, but the age of a monster or how much they’ve trained was also another way to dwindle their magic; it was the reason why Toriel’s was so much lower.

 

_ (You’d asked the system one time about how much MP Toriel had in her prime, and had drastically paled at the 221’200 numeral that you’d been answered with. Toriel had been an absolute  _ **_badass_ ** _ at one point and you’ll fight anyone who says otherwise. Because, dear  _ **_lord_ ** _ , that woman had once had almost over eleven times your own EP!) _

 

Shaking you head to get the cobwebs out, you grinned at your two students at the progress they've made in a single  _ day _ ; it was amazing! You were kinda scared to imagine what would they be like if they had the Gamer ability for themselves…

 

You clapped your hands together loudly, grinning slightly at your startled students, “Okay, go ahead and stop your healing for today; we’re gonna try something else!” You called, and revealed a thick booklet from literally out of nowhere.

 

Carelessly, you chucked the book towards Nightmare, who scrambled to catch it before it fell to the ground. Once it was safely in his hands, he let out a breath of relief, only to blink upon seeing the title.

 

He eyed you, gesturing to the cover as Dream peeked over his brother’s arm, “‘The basics on poisons, what they do, and how to cut them’?” He read, nasal bone crinkling in disbelief, “What’d we do with this?”

 

You grinned impishly at them, crossing your arms over your chest with a smug grin on your face, “Why, you’re going to read it, of course!” You cackled, laughing at the shocked looks they shoot you, “What, thought I was going to teach you  _ everything _ ? NOPE! I’m not always gonna be here, and I know literally  _ nothing _ on poisons other than how to identify and cure them!”

 

And that was true; you knew little on those little bastards. Have you tried making your own poison concoxion before, but it blew up in your face and left you ill for a week, so you didn’t try again. So, in the end, you could only cure and identify poisons; but you couldn’t make them.

 

So, you thought that giving these two the book would do them better than yourself; after all, you’ll never use it.

 

Besides, it was likely that while Dream would take a while to learn and understand poisons, Nightmare was likely to learn it pretty much overnight considering the _one_ _perk_ that stood out against the others he had.

 

**_[Bookworm (Tier 3):_ ** _ +3 INT per Lv, +45% EXP and Effectiveness towards skills learned through books and scrolls, -15% EXP and Effectiveness towards fighting _ **_]_ **

 

You couldn’t deny on it being an incredibly useful perk, so much so that you were tempted to go to the Gamer Shop and buy it for yourself, but figured it’d be stupid to do so, and instead focused on showing them some special points in the book before giving them some food and homework- “I want you to study that booklet and show me what you’ve learned tomorrow morning. You are to name three different types of poison, and memorize  _ exactly _ how they’re curable.” “Aw, but-” “I can and  _ will _ make you memorize the entire book; do  _ not _ test me.” “...Yes ma’am.” -and sending them home.

 

Apparently, they didn’t want to leave even after you told them too, and instead showed you that they brought plenty of camping supplies and an entire tent setup.

 

Seeing as they wouldn’t listen to you, you merely sighed and waved you hand, telling them that if they broke the tent then it was on them, and instead laid down in the grass, watching the huge bout of stars with soft and amazed eyes.

 

Your original world never got to see the stars,  _ ever _ , and you always hated that considering how  _ beautiful _ they were. That reason alone was probably why Outertale was one of your absolute  _ favorite _ AUs of all time, and definitely the one you wanted to visit most. Unfortunately, you had Toriel and Flowey to think abou-

 

Wow, hold on a sec; how are Toriel and Flowey dealing with your disappearance right now?

 

Did Toriel lose hope?

 

Did Flowey hate you?

 

Did they think you abandoned them, or that you were killed?

 

Did-

 

_ Did Toriel fall down? _

 

You really,  _ really _ didn’t want to think about if she was, and how you wouldn’t be able to help her when you’re right  _ here _ and she’s  _ universes _ away from you.

 

You shake your head and groaned, pulling at your own cheeks, “Calm  _ down _ (Y/N)! Mama is probably  _ fine _ , and Flowey’s probably helping her too! They  _ don’t _ hate you; mama  _ loves _ you, and Flowey is your best friend!” You scolded yourself, using a third person perspective as you spoke (wow, seriously, you must look absolutely  _ bonkers _ to anyone else).

 

But, thinking about it, there was always the chance that this was all just one big fat  _ lie _ .

 

That you might be in a coma, or even worse,  _ dead _ , and that this is just one big dream you’ve conjured up to help deal with the unyielding backlash of reality.

 

“Princess?”

 

You blinked owlishly, and leaned up to see that Nightmare was staring at you, confusion and worry dotting his face, “Princess, are you alright?”

 

_ That _ made you draw back a bit;  _ were _ you alright?

 

Probably not; but it would certainly  _ not _ do to traumatize your student, now would it?

 

You smile up at the male, holding up a hand sheepishly as you rubbed your neck, “Yeah, I’m fine Night-” You freeze for a moment, mind whirling.

 

“What did you just call me?”

 

You watched in just dumbstruck  _ awe _ as Nightmare turned more purple than a goddamn  _ plum _ , and you cackled as he stuttered out a response, pinpricks darting across the field to look anywhere but you, “I-I, well, we- um, I, ah, I just-” He stumbled, flushing brightly enough to light the environment around them, and you bite the inside of your cheek with shaking shoulders, covering your mouth as to hide the giggles wanting to escape.

 

Okay, honestly, this was  _ too _ funny!

 

The God of Negativity and Nightmares stumbling over his words like a school girl in front of her crush? Fucking  _ hysterical _ !

 

You waved your hand dismissively, snickers bubbling forth from your mouth, “I-It’s fine Nightmare, I don’t mind the nickname; it’s cute, even if it’s really girly and overrated.” You rasped, and another bout of giggles burst from you upon seeing the skeleton pouting at you with flushed cheeks and narrowed sockets, hackles raised threateningly.

 

Good  _ god _ , he looked like an angry kitten!

 

You privately thanked any god above for throwing you here; this was the best entertainment you’ve gotten in  _ years _ !

 

Huffing, Nightmare plopped down beside you (holding the book, you noted) and cracked open the booklet in hand, pointing to page 14 (You blinked,  _ ‘Wow, he reads that fast? No wonder he has that  _ **_[Bookworm]_ ** _ perk!’ _ ) where the photo showed a small blueberry.

 

You noted it was a Oran Berry, which, while surprising when you first read the book, wasn’t that hard to believe upon reading further (apparently there was a bunch of trees on the surface, and when Monsters were banished and sealed, they’d taken entire trees with them leaving no human to know the berry had even existed prior). You actually used Oran Berries pretty often when making up a whole bunch medicine, and were efficient because they healed a lot more than they did in the Pokemon franchise.

 

The only reason they were labeled as a poison though was because their seeds were highly toxic, and getting poisoned by one was  _ not _ easily curable.

 

You were brought out of your thoughts when Nightmare tapped the picture again, still staring at you, “Princess, what’s this strange berry?”

 

You eyed him and tapped the description, “It’s kind of a long story, but I’ll give you the rundown; it’s called a Oran Berry, and they are usually great for a healing balm or just straight up medicine; though, you can eat it as a food or dessert too, even raw if you like it that way.” You began, and then tapped at the picture showing its interior with a bunch of dark indigo and black seeds, “However, it’s seeds are highly poisonous, and are not easily curable; the only way you can cure Oran Poisoning, as its called, is by using a Pecha and Sitrus berry combination. Though, they’re pretty rare, so if you get Oran Poisoning, you’re pretty much done for.” You shrug, ignoring the interested gleam coming from Nightmare’s eye sockets.

 

“So what you’re saying is… is if I feed a seed to one of the villagers, they’re pretty much guaranteed to die?” He asked politely, trying  _ oh so very hard _ to not smile.

 

“Pretty much.”

 

“...Nice.”

 

There was a crisp silence between the two of you, with only the chirps of crickets providing any noise, before your deadpan voice cut through the air.

 

“Nightmare, no, you are not allowed to murder any of the villagers with the Oran seed.”

 

“AW COME ON! Just one time, please?!”

 

You sharply glare at the boy, arms crossing over your chest with a scowl placed upon your lips, “No you damn problem child; you’re not allowed!”

 

“...”

 

He pouted, and after a minute, you cracked.

 

“...Okay you can do it  _ once _ .”

 

He fist pumped, grinning, “YES!”

 

You glare at him, huffing, “But I have to be there to supervise!”

 

Nightmare stuck out his tongue childishly, still grinning as he gave a shrug, “That’s fair.”

 

You scoffed and fell back onto the ground, kicking your legs up childishly; damn problem child…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEW TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY HOLY SHIT I'M ON A ROLL HELL YEAH!!!!
> 
> So this chapter was,,, a thing.
> 
> I'm not making Ink out to be a bad person- just an ignorant god who has the mentality and attention span of a child. Error is one of my top five favs, so he gets some limelight, but he isn't perfect, and you're going to see what I mean soon >:3c
> 
> Also the reason Ink- called "Creator" in this chapter- was expressed as he was is because (Y/N) wants to teach the twins- especially Dream, that not everything is what it seems, and to always keep an eye on someone, even if they're an ally.
> 
> The original Dream trusted Ink blindly because he saw an injured Sans and Error destroying a universe, thus that painted the Destroyer in a light pretty much spelling out "Pure Evil". This Dream however is going to second-guess both sides of the story, and come to a verdict- kinda like a judge which is ironic bc Sanses are judges lmao.
> 
> Also yes if the Gamer can get stuff from animes they can get stuff from games too- but I wanted to smash two worlds together thus the Pokemon Berries were added to the Undertale Universe- they were just taken by monsters after the war because hey, fuck those humans they don't deserve magical berries. Also is someone asks how the trees grow, its because they replace sunlight with magic, and use water from Waterfall to make the plants stay healthy so yeah that's a thing.


	10. Find Beauty only in Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, all it takes is one man to make your entire world fall down.

A week quickly flew by, and you were very happy to note that both Dream and Nightmare had gone and surpassed the rank of Rookie for their healing; Dream actually got up to **_[Scholar]_ ** and Nightmare to **_[Apprentice]_ ** , and you couldn’t be prouder. Sure, you were much higher than them with your **_[Versed]_ ** rank, but you were still so _very_ proud of them. Not only that, but their, as well as your own, training was coming along quite nicely (Nightmare even got to **_[Rookie]_ ** when it came to poisons, and you always felt your chest swell with pride when you saw it).

 

Your stats had risen quickly all things considered, with eight to END, five to AGI, three to STR, three to INT, four to DEX, one to LUK, and two to CHA, and had used the dungeons as training so that you could get stronger. You were lucky to note that you’d leveled up three times, all the way up to 25, in a matter of days, though the XP requirement always annoy you to no end. And even if you used the dungeons, you found that once you completed a dungeon, you couldn’t use it again for another two weeks, which rubbed at you and, upon first finding out, you felt a spark of anger ignite in your chest, raring to go in order to evolve into an inferno, but felt it dim quickly upon seeing your friends working.

 

Heh, “working”.

 

Pfft, as _if_ ; more like Dream being treated as a messiah while Nightmare is kicked and beaten into the ground until you fly to his rescue and beat the shit out of those surrounding him. It lowered your REP with the village, and you downgraded to **_[Hated]_ ** , which you learned was only one REP rank below Nightmare’s own **_[At War]_ ** status, but you truthfully didn’t really _care_ ; they deserve every hit that came at them, and if you had the EP, you’d burn down their entire village and watch them turn to dust before your very eyes.

 

Or by your own hands; either one works to be honest.

 

Though, your standing with Nightmare rose quite a bit in terms of how he saw you, and you felt a bit worried at that. With the REP system finally being fixed and finalized by the MOD (what with the person making what was originally a gradual rise of REP now a system where it would rise, stop, then fucking shoot up like nuts. Though, that was probably and maybe a good thing, what with the system changing the needed scores for all the many types of reputation), you felt like his awe for you should have stopped but _nope_ -

 

It seemed like “big bad Nightmare” had some sort of _hero worship_ for you or something, and while a very _very_ small part of you shivered with delight at the thought, you knew that the entire way he was going about it was wrong. Sure, he still acted like _Nightmare_ , but there were little things that he did that sort of made you really fucking worried for his health.

 

Like, him giving you his food some mornings despite you putting the boys on a _very_ strict diet of monster food, physical food like protein and herbs, and things like milk to help strengthen their bones (and, unknowingly, permanently raising their HP by a small margin. Wow, no wonder parents ordered their children to drink milk!) for future reference because broken bones _hurt_ and you could not imagine the pain it must be for someone completely made out of bone to have one or, god forbid, multiple.

 

So, when he started to do some randomly one morning, it set off at _least_ three red flags inside your brain, and you ended up refusing the food gently, and politely asked the young skeleton to eat lest you shove the food down his throat.

 

He was quick to eat after that.

 

But still, he tried to hug you a _lot_ (sure, you never _denied_ a hug, but still), and sometimes he even tried to hold your hand for some reason.

 

Now, seeing as you’re eight, and he’s ten (and _boy,_ wasn’t _that_ a surprise!), romance is the furthest thing you even want to _think_ about, let alone attempt. So, you ignored the attempts and kept training the two- you were still quite close, but now more so at an arm’s distance in terms of getting cozy with them.

 

Still didn’t stop the twins though, even as you pretty much beat it into their heads.

 

Also, while on the topic of beating stuff into their heads, you _finally_ managed to teach them a few spells.

 

Dream was thrown into learning **_[Cure]_ ** , **_[Shield]_ ** and **_[Fireball]_ ** , both of which he seemed to excel at, surprisingly enough. Nightmare, however, was given, **_[Night Daze]_ ** , **_[Chaos Bolt]_ ** and **_[Hex]_ ** to study and master, which he seemed… well enough in.

 

You noted, however, that he took _way_ too much pleasure in hexing the villagers when they annoyed him- you _also_ noted that when he played on their fears and nightmares, that his EP and HP would rise.

 

_‘Surely something to study later,’_ You muse, sitting on your log, watching your students train.

 

The rustling of a bush catches your attention, ears twitching softly, and you turned your head towards the sound, eyeing the bush.

 

**_[[Danger Sense] senses a malicious presence!]_ **

 

**_[Location: Bush]_ **

 

Your eyes widen, and only proceed to do so even more when the light bounces off something steel, the silver light gleaming off the weapon like something unholy.

 

Eyes travelling, they lock on what the weapon seems to aiming towards.

 

_Nightmare._

 

Your body jolts, and before you even know what you’re doing, you’re already rushing towards Nightmare, screaming, eyes alight with fear, _“NIGHTMARE!”_

 

Pushing forty EP into your ring, a green bubble forms around you as you tackle Nightmare, sending him to the ground while the weapon- must’ve been a crossbow that you saw, because an arrow bounced off your bubble- bounces off, shooting into the opposite direction.

 

Dream snaps up and rushes into the bushes, screaming, while you release your shield, pulling Nightmare up, obviously embarrassed, “Ah… sorry for knocking you over,” You began, rubbing your arm even as the skeleton raises a bone brow.

 

“(Y/N),” he groans, rubbing his temples- does he even have temples? You dunno- “for the last time, you knocking me over when you save my life isn’t that big of an issue- can you stop apologizing?”

 

“No.”

 

He sighs, shaking his head, and turns back and glares at the human in his brother’s arms, who also carries a deep scowl etched across his cranium. Your own eyes travel as well, and narrow upon seeing that the male was the same person that Nightmare had saved from a pack of wolves three days prior.

 

Swiping your hand, Blizzard’s Breeze flew down your sleeve into your awaiting hand, and you snap it open, the blades glinting in the dying light of the sun. And just one step forward has the man flinching in fear, yet his eyes- those _horrible_ **_painful_ ** _eyes-_ still burn with a deep searing hatred that, long ago, would have made you wince and tremble.

 

But not anymore.

 

“Tell me,” You whisper, voice etching and echoing along the wind as the breeze swipes around you, bellowing your dress in the wind, “Why? After all he’s done for your people, why hate him?”

 

The man- **_[Tommy Evans] [Class: Hunter]_ ** \- snarls, yellowed crooked teeth showing, “He’s a damn _demon!_ He protects those wretched apples, and thinks we should bow before him!” He howls, and you catch Nightmare’s eyelights flickering in rage- Dream himself obviously wasn’t too far off- “He should have been dusted _years ago,_ and we would have gotten away with dusting him if it weren’t for _you!”_ He growls, chestnut eyes small and crazed, “ _You_ saved him, and even sent those that we collected to maim and murder running for their mommys! You _ruined_ our damn plans of a world of peace, and for that, you should’ve died too! Though…”

 

He leers at you, and you only raise a brow while Nightmare and Dream shake in rage, eyelights still flickering, “Perhaps you could make a pretty good slave! Sure, we’d have to break ‘ya, but at least you’d be good for one thing,” he grins, crowing, “Warming our b-!”

 

The pervert is knocked over, ribs shattered from the kick that _Dream_ delivered. Gurgling in confusion and pain, the man rolls on his side, glaring and mouth opened to swear like no tomorrow, only to pale drastically at seeing the eyelights of his village’s savior that are no longer flickering.

 

Oh no- they’ve formed into X marks.

 

“You disgusting _pig,”_ the guardian growls, kicking the man again, “You prey on an innocent young lady that’s been teaching me _everything_ I know about healing, and even plan to kill my _brother?!”_ His roar shakes the ground, and it seems like he’s going to kill the man.

 

But you nor Nightmare step in.

 

The human has dug his grave, and now he must lie in it.

 

Whipping off his right glove, Dream’s hand glows green, and the man smiles, obviously relieved.

 

Then it’s pressed against his side and he’s screaming, the pitch highening the longer the torture went on, and you hid a smile.

 

Yes, while being a medic makes you a healer, it also makes you the best and most terrifying murderer around depending on what you do with the knowledge. And with him using **_[Cure]_ **, the process is all the more excruciating.

 

Cure is used to raise someone else’s HP by using the user’s magic and, sometimes, own HP. But what was never said, was the fact that the user can _take away_ HP, slowing killing their victims.

 

What Dream is doing is taking away the man’s HP by 0.5 every second, and is boosting his own HP and magic reserves by stealing the man’s and transferring it to himself.

 

With only 3.5 HP left, you pull Dream away, shaking your head at him when he turns towards you, “He’s not worth the LV Dream, just let him die by himself- he’s too far gone to save anyway.”

 

The guardian of dreams turns towards his brother, but sees him only shaking his head as well, and Dream winces, rubbing the back of his cranium, “Guess I, uh… got a little carried away there, huh?”

 

You smile, patting his head, “A little bit, but everyone has a little bit of darkness that needs to be released when their limits have been pushed. Yours is just your brother and I!” You chirp, grinning at the taller monster- wait, when the fuck did he get _taller_ than you?!- as you snap your hand fan closed.

 

Sighing, the skeleton struts and stands beside his brother, while you turn towards the man, leaving some parting words of wisdom.

 

Snapping the fan open again, you hold the blades to the man’s throat, eyes cold and full of rage, yet a smile still played on your lips, “People like you _disgust_ me,” You ground, digging the blades in just a big, thin cut splitting the skin open, a rope of blood travelling down the handle, “But you’re about to die, so your life doesn’t matter much, now does it?”

 

Your cold smile could send even mountains trembling in terror.

 

Flicking the blade to the left, the blood is shot off, and the fan shut. Slipping it back into your sleeve, you spin on your heel, making your way back towards your boys.

 

_Your_ boys…

 

Surprisingly enough, you liked the sound of that.

 

So, you moved, grinning towards them, a flame of protectiveness threatening to burst in your chest. You open your mouth, eyes gleaming when you see the two staring at you fondly-

 

_Shrik._

 

**_[-1’000 DMG dealt!]_ **

 

You freeze, blood bursting from your chest, pupils shrinking in horror, which were quickly shared by the skeleton twins. You glance down, slowly, and a sob escapes you when you see- _feel-_ the silver, bloodied spearhead sticking out your chest. Your dress and shirt were soaked in your blood, darkening the clothing to a bloody-black color.

 

Your body shakes as you grasp the spearhead, trying to move it.

 

But a red screen- why was it _red?-_  pops up instead.

 

**_[Lodged weapon! - 50 HP per second]_ **

**_[Wounded Spine! -1’500 HP!]_ **

 

You choke, and suddenly your lungs feel too full- _suffocating-_ and with a heave, you spit out a glob of blood, staining the green grass crimson- the luscious vegetation shrivelling up from the chemicals, turning red and brown.

 

Nightmare runs towards your teetering form, gently sitting you on the ground, a sob escaping him as your eyes blur back and forth.

 

Dream stands, scowling at the group of humans and monster that rush out screaming, their fury rising upon seeing their dead brethren.

 

_“You,”_ he hisses, pinpricks shaping again, “Why?”

 

A male teen- he recognizes him as the cat monster that constantly agontized his brother- steps forward, a cocky smirk on his face, “We’re only taking out the trash Dream,” he shrugs at the dying child and sobbing guardian, “You’re one of us, and the only one worth saving- besides, we only need positive emotions and dreams, _never_ negativity or nightmares.”

 

Pricks turn into slits, hisses escaping him, and his voice forms screams of rage, screeching at the group with every possible swear he’s learnt from his mentor.

 

But you couldn’t hear it, only the whimpers and sobs from Nightmare, lavender tears streaming down his cheekbones and onto your face.

 

“(Y/N)!” He weeps, holding you close to him, “(Y/N), please don’t go, you can heal!”

 

You smile weakly, your bloodied hand travelling up to cup the monster’s face, eyes blurring and vision darkening, the imprint of your soul shining in your chest, “It’s… it’s okay Night,” You whisper, coughing out droplets of blood, “Even… even when I’m gone, I’ll still be here. Maybe…” you pause, feeling yourself weaken, “Maybe not _here_ here, but… I’ll be around.”

 

Glancing around, you distantly see a monster holding a bow, knocking the string back as he- was it a he? You couldn’t tell; everything’s going black- takes aim towards you. You grin, gripping the skeleton’s hand, blood slipping down your chin.

 

“Besides…” you breath, fading, “the multiverse is a lot bigger than we make it out to be.”

 

You hug his side, beaming weakly, your soul beating.

 

“I love you.”

 

The arrow flies and hits your chest, puncturing your soul, and your eyes widen, never having understood the amount of pain that would erupt from such a wound.

 

**_[-10’000 DMG dealt!]_ **

 

**_[Soul Shattered status]_ **

 

**_[Your journey…]_ **

 

Unlike most humans, whose bodies (at least, their skeletons) exist after death, your’s _didn’t._

 

Your body grew glowing white cracks around it, and you sent one more smile towards Nightmare, who only stares, tears running down his cheeks in rivers, before your body shatters into data, much like what your soul does shortly afterwards.

 

All that’s left of you is the presents that the twins got you- a sun choker and a long necklace displaying a silver crescent moon- and they plop into Nightmare’s hands, and he can only watch, pinpricks wavering.

 

**_[...has come to an end.]_ **

 

**_“(Y/N)!”_ ** He howls, a whip of shadows rising from the ground and striking anyone near him, dusting and injuring multiple monsters and humans alike.

 

Dream snaps his head towards his brother, and his eyes shrink at seeing you _gone-_ there’s only shards of light left _why are there only shards of light left?!-_ even as the humans and monsters cheer.

 

“We killed her!”

 

“We killed the witch!”

 

“Now we just need to off that demon, and our world will be perfect!”

 

“I’ll say, good riddance! Tainting our holy village with her wretched darkness!”

 

There were laughs.

 

There were jeers.

 

There were cheers.

 

And Dream hated it _all._

 

Turning, he rushes towards Nightmare, hopping and rolling under his striking shadows. He hugs his brother from behind, and can only hold him as he screams and weeps, pounding at his younger brother’s chest, “Why?! Why’d she have to leave?! What’d she do?! She was the kindest person I’ve ever known, and they KILLED HER!” He sobs, shoulders shaking.

 

But the shadows lower to the ground, and villagers close in, sick grins playing out on their face.

 

Dream feels something drop into his hand, and opening it allows him to see the present he got (Y/N)- a simple choker with a sun made of rose-gold and citrine- and felt hatred and rage bubble in his chest.

 

They took _her_ from them.

 

So, when he whirls around, scowl etched across his cranium, hands alight in green and yellow, he knows he’s about to let his own darkness consume him.

 

And he can’t find it in himself to really _care._

 

He catches Nightmare standing up, lightning and a haze of power surrounding his hands, eyelights flashing electric-blue, as he stands beside his younger brother. But, he’s still crying- lavender tears slowing to a stop, surely, but they’re still escaping his sockets- and the glare on his face speaks a thousand words.

 

“Dream,” he mutters, glancing about.

 

“Hm?”

 

“I think,” His eyes gleam maliciously, a sick twinkle entering his sockets, “it’s time we put our training to the test.”

 

Dream grins, the same twinkle entering his own eyes, “I do say you’re correct, brother!”

 

A villager- a human- charges forward, and Nightmare grabs their head, lightning dancing over their body until it got to be too much for them, blood exploding from the back of their head. He drops the body, blue pins glowing ghastly in the dying light.

 

_“Then let’s go.”_

 

\---

 

Your eyes snap open in the darkness, and you lean forward, eyeing your surroundings, but only blink in surprise.

 

“I’m...” You take another glance, nose wrinkling, “in my room?”

 

Indeed, you were back in your room, and distantly wondered if everything you experienced- everything you _did-_ was just a dream.

 

But the periwinkle scream popping up in front of your face told you otherwise.

 

**_[Congrats! Mission Complete!]_ **

 

**_[As a Gamer, you’re able to change timelines, but I didn’t think you’d do it with something this big, or that fast!]_ **

 

**_[You have managed to leave Nightmare AND Dream uncorrupted by the power of the apples, and while both still might be at opposite sides due to what they may represent, they’re actually going to be quite close, and it’s all thanks to you and your ‘death’! You managed to do something that those of the other multiverses could NEVER do, and you did it all by yourself! Therefore, I, MOG, present you your gifts!]_ **

 

**_[Rewards: 62 Stat Points, 5 Level Ups, Perk: [Fate Changer], Perk: [Blessed by the Night], Perk: [Blessed by Daylight], Perk: [Protection of Balance], +50’000 G, 3 Spins of the Fortune Wheel, [Legendary Item: Dream’s Gift] gained, [Legendary Item: Nightmare’s Gift] gained, hands of fate start changing, 5 random Skill Books, +16’000 XP, 2 Perk Points, [Respected] REP with Dream and Nightmare]_ **

 

You eyes blow wide, brow twitching, and heave a sigh, laying back in your soft, cotton bed, _‘Well,’_ you think, stretching your sore muscles, _‘At least it’s a start to my perfect ending, I guess.’_

  
You turn on your side and furrow your brow, thinking about the two friends you left behind, _‘I wonder how Dream and Nightmare are…’_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOD ITS BEEN ALMOST THREE MONTHS IM SO SORRY
> 
> I'vE had such horrible writer's block, and didn't really know what to do, which is why this chapter is WAY smaller than normal but that's okay I guess whatever a chapter is a chapter.
> 
> Things are heating up, and Reader doesn't know what to do.
> 
> Also, hoe many of you actually guess that READER would fucking DIE? HAH, I BET NONE OF YA! YA THINK I MADE THOSE MULTIPLE FILES FOR NOTHING?!
> 
> HA, AS IF!
> 
> But, y'all get a chapter since I was suddenly hit with inspiration, and lookie lookie, I'm already halfway through the next chapter so whoo go me!
> 
> See y'all next time >u0


	11. The Fuck is This Shit???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which reader finds a dog, saves it and now it follows her help.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Circuit the dog

 

When you’d accepted all of that XP and level ups, you honestly didn’t realize how much you were really getting. You shot up all the way to level 31, getting 92 stat points which ended up adding onto the ones you already owned, ending safely at 227.

 

Not only that, but your stats filled out a bit more thanks to your many perks- that reminds you, you should probably check out those new perks later, if only to see what they do- meaning you were faster, stronger, smarter,  _ luckier. _

 

Seeing as you were home, the first thing you did was rush out of bed and snuggle the living fuck out of Flowey and Toriel, their questioning falling upon deaf ears before you pulled them outside for hardcore training because you  _ really _ need to build yourself up again.

 

So that’s what you’ve been doing these past four months, training the living fuck out of yourself while ignoring Toriel’s inquires about your strange behavior- at least, until she let it drop. Still, training went well- you raising each of your stats by at least thirty (save Luck and Charisma, which only slowly rises, if even that), with Agility rising all the way to 84. While doing that, you’ve also been working hard on training Dexterity; sadly, it only raised 27 points, but it was still better than it previously was, so you supposed you shouldn’t complain. Still, being flexible enough to touch your toes was much harder than you remember.

 

While training, you also did quests- it didn’t matter how small the reward was, you took them all, raking in plenty of XP to level up three more times, putting you rightfully level 34 by the time your third month of training sat over the horizon.

 

Then, in a spur of Determination, you ran around the ruins, finding Legendary Spot after Legendary Spot. You found ten total- one in the basement, right along the door ( **_[2 [Wind] Elemental Scrolls gained!]_ ** ), one on the balcony ( **_[+10’000 XP gained!]_ ** ), another at the spider bake sale ( **_[[Spear of the Scorching Sun] gained!]_ ** ), the fourth in that weird long corridor ( **_[[Gloves of the Huntsmen] gained!]_ ** ), number five was the tiny Froggit in the cracked wall ( **_[+35’000 XP gained!]_ ** ), six was the monster candy room ( **_[[Cloak of the Silver Dragon] gained!]_ ** ), seven was the dummy room, right on the dummy’s chest ( **_[+5’000 XP gained!]_ ** ), and eight was the first puzzle- ‘ya know, the one that pops up right after you enter the Ruins with Toriel ( **_[[Ring of the Red Death] gained!]_ ** ).

 

However, it was the last two places that shook you to your core- places that you haven’t visited since you arrived in this world (multiverse? It was hard to say which one fit better).

 

The bed of buttercups.

 

It was actually two separate places, but you never knew that seeing as you never scanned the bed.

 

Well, might as well fix that.

 

_ ‘ _ **_[Scan]_ ** _.’ _

 

**_[Scan loading…]_ **

 

**_[Scan Complete!]_ **

 

**_[Bed of Buttercups]_ **

**_[It holds secrets long thought lost around it- where time has began and died. But… what lies underneath it?]_ **

**_[Secret: ?]_ **

 

You huff- well  _ that _ wasn’t suspicious at all!

 

Sighing, you clicked the glowing mark that shone white against the flower’s petals, smiling at you many options.

 

**_[Congratulations! You have found a Legendary Spot: Bed of Buttercups!]_ **

**_[Updated Legendary Spots: 14 out of 15]_ **

 

**_[Please select your reward!]_ **

 

**_[+50’000 XP]_ **

 

**_[100 Stat Points]_ **

 

**_[10 Level Ups]_ **

 

**_[+5’000 G]_ **

 

**_[Special Spell: [Sanctuary]]_ **

 

You hum, thinking about your many options. You could obviously get quite a few level ups out of the XP or Level Ups, thus negating the stat points, and you had enough G to last you a lifetime. Due to you accessing the  **_[Gamer Shop]_ ** due to your little adventures in Dreamtale, you could easily buy  **_[Sanctuary]_ ** with all the G you’ve collected.

 

Besides, the secret Legendary Spot underneath the bed probably had even better rewards!

 

So, with that in mind, you chose the Level Ups.

 

**_‘Ding!’_ **

 

**_[You have leveled up ten times!]_ **

 

**_[You are now level 44!]_ **

 

**_[You have gained 50 Stat Points! You now have 277 stat points to spend.]_ **

 

**_[You have gained 100 Skill Points! You now have 225 skill points to spend.]_ **

 

You smile, shaking your head, and start scrounging through the multitude of buttercups, feeling the dirt and grass underneath, tongue poking out your lips in concentration.

 

It must’ve been close to an hour before you found that little white and gold heart imprint, which you thanked the stars for, but upon actually touching the heart, releasing the energy, you pale drastically.

 

**_[Congratulations! You have found a Legendary Spot: Chara’s Grave!]_ **

**_[Updated Legendary Spots: 15 out of 20]_ **

 

**_[Please select your reward!]_ **

 

**_[+300’000 XP]_ **

 

**_[3’500 Stat Points]_ **

 

**_[50 Level Ups]_ **

 

**_[+500’000 G]_ **

 

**_[Special Item: [Real Knife]]_ **

 

Internally, you screamed,  _ ‘The REAL KNIFE?! What the fuck is that even DOING here?! Isn’t that supposed to be in the capital?!’ _

 

Not only that, but that XP and levels were absolutely  _ calling _ your name, and the greedy bitch in you  _ really _ wanted that fucking G, even when you already have almost 350k, but it was the stat points that had you rumbling.

 

Such points could only achieved after 1’750 level ups, but having so much would  _ certainly _ be beneficial.

 

So, with that, you ignored the G, level ups (internally you cried- you could have really used those!), Real Knife, and XP- instead clicking the stat points.

 

**_‘Ping!’_ **

 

**_[You have gained +3’500 Stat Points! You now have 3’777 stat points to spend!]_ **

 

You grin, and swipe the window away, returning back to your house to do some extra training.

 

It’s about damn time you put that Field Dungeon to use!

 

\---

 

A week and a half in, you- nine year old  _ you- _ were standing before the gate leading to Field 1- there was a total of 100 in the Ruins, and apparently more are unlocked when she visits other parts of the Underground.

 

You’re wearing your cloak, glasses, holding your fan in your hand with a small messenger bag that carried some basic first aid, four mini health and energy juices each, your notebook, and pen, and you were fucking  _ ready- _ all your shit was upgraded, and instead of carrying uncommon and rare items, you now were carrying rare and epic quality items.

 

~~

 

You’d been messing around with the  **_[Gamer’s Shop]_ ** when you got a notification, asking if you wanted to visit their place of residency. Like an idiot, you pressed ‘Yes’.

 

Apparently, at the Gamer Shop, it wasn’t just a shop- but an entire universe specifically for gamers to explore and buy from. You’d taken a portal there and walked around, finding a money transfer system, and transferring 50 of your G to $250’000 US dollars, seeing as pure gold was a rarity almost never seen.

 

Well, at least you knew where you can get free cash now.

 

Anyway, after that, you’d walked around, watching as other universal gamers ( **_[Izumi Midoriya, Lvl. 36, A True Hero]_ ** _ ,  _ **_[Katsuo Uchiha, Lvl. 109, Silent Death]_ ** _ ,  _ **_[Takuya Sawada, Lvl. 44, The Shadow of Decimo]_ ** _ ,  _ **_[Henry Potter, Lvl. 70, The Warlock]_ ** ) pass you by, trying to find something that catches your eye.

 

Turns out, you did!

 

A blacksmith shop that can bring a broken quality item all the way to epic- for a price of course.

 

Luckily, you got enough to waste, and traded your  **_[Cloak of the Silver Dragon]_ ** in, bringing the Uncommon quality item up to Rare, increasing the immunity to the cold by another 25%, while also adding a 1 out of 10 chance of your enemy becoming frozen. Not only that, but it added a -25% decrease in any damage you sustain while wearing it, and you knew how useful that was going to be. You wasted $17’000 upgrading the damn thing, but damn was it worth it.

 

The next was, of course, your fan- you also ordered for it to be completely repaired, which added onto the high price it already had. Now it most certainly gave people frostbite, also freezing their limbs if the wind was cold enough- great thing you’re a wind elemental, huh?- and repairing the item from it’s once worn state shining like the day you got it.

 

That came at about $23’000, but it was most certainly worth it since you got your baby back!

 

You walked out of that with forty-thousand less than what you started, but  _ damn _ , you were going to utterly  _ wreck _ those fucking field dungeons!

 

~~

 

And thats were you were now, standing in front of the gate leading to either where you’ll prosper most, or fucking die a horrible death.

 

You’re  _ kinda _ hoping for the former.

 

So, taking a deep breath, you push open the gate, sliding in and reviewing what you already knew. All over the many  _ many _ multiverses, there were multiple opponents- some ranging from those like Lion King or Jungle Book, to those like One Punch Man, Mob, Death Note, Naruto or DBZ; hell, there were thousands of Sanses, Papyruses (or was it Papyri? Fuck), Toriels, Asgores, Asriels, Undynes, Frisks, Alphys, Charas, Floweys, Mettatons, and more. You know that there’s like, OCs or something here as mini bosses, or just the bosses themselves, and were probably some of the most dangerous due to them being unknowns. You  _ also  _ knew for a  _ fact _ that one of the dungeon bosses was actually Error and Ink, who you had to fight  _ while _ they were fighting each other- luckily it wasn’t  _ your _ multiverse Ink and Error, just one that were copied and are trying to escape. Hell, maybe you can befriend one of them and bring them to your side incase you can’t befriend this multiverse’s Godly Skeletons!

 

…

 

Yeah, not likely, but hey- it’s worth a shot, ain’t it?

 

Once you shut the gate behind you, the world suddenly fell into darkness as a toxic-green screen pops up in front of you, and you raise an eyebrow at the color.

 

_ ‘Since when was my screens green? Maybe it’s a dungeon only thing?’ _ You wonder, rubbing your chin in thought, only to shrug,  _ ‘Eh, I’ll figure it out later.’ _

 

Eyes scanning the window, you whistle in appreciation.

 

**_[Dungeon Fields: ]_ **

**_[Dungeon Field 1-_ ** _ An open forest with tall and thick trees and shrubbery, plenty of tall grass and a great deal of crazed animals. Note: 2 Mini Bosses, 1 True Boss. _ **_]_ **

**_[Recommended Level: 10]_ **

 

**_[Dungeon Field 2-_ ** _ A popular place to gather rare herbs and mushrooms, but absolutely infested with wild boar and bears. Note: 1 Mini Boss, 1 True Boss. _ **_]_ **

**_[Recommended Level: 20]_ **

 

**_[Dungeon Field 3-_ ** _ An open mayan-like village filled with rarities that haven’t been seen in thousands of years, with crazed natives that are looking for their newest sacrifice. Note: 3 Mini Bosses, 2 True Bosses. _ **_]_ **

**_[Recommended Level: 30]_ **

 

**_[[97] other Dungeons locked until completion.]_ **

 

**_[Note: Your LOVE will not rise in these dungeons, no matter the opponent.]_ **

 

You hum in thought, doing Dungeon Field 3 certainly sounds fun- exhausting, but fun- but doing the smaller ones first might be better. Besides that, you could rob the dungeons blind while exploring the and killing your opponents (you swear that by the time you enter Horrortale, you’ll be so apathetic to murder that the monsters will actually wonder if you’re just one of them wearing human skin).

 

So, with that in mind, you click  **_[Dungeon Field 1]_ ** , watching the world around you shift and distort as your power created a new reality, and you’re once again struck by how much of an utter  _ cheat _ your ability was.

 

“I should really get some rules to follow,” You mutter, snapping your fan open, the blades glinting in the light, “Don’t wanna have a repeat of Dreamtale…”

 

The loading bar in front of you- how the fuck did you  _ not _ notice that?- turns green instead of the grey it was before, a check mark taking its place,  **_[Dungeon Loaded!]_ ** it said.

 

It vanishes an instant later, and you’re suddenly in the middle of a dense forest, trying to find something to fucking  _ kill  _ (You LV has made you quite bloodthirsty in the recent years, and Dreamtale just made it worse because you’re so damn  _ angry _ that you got killed by some human fucking  _ whelp-!). _

 

A rustle sets you off, and you’re suddenly on the creature, slashing at any part you can with your fan, pupils shrinking because you can smell  _ blood! _

 

**_‘Ping!’_ **

 

**_[[Crazed Bear Lvl 5] has been defeated!]_ **

 

**_[Rewards: 450 XP, 1 Thick Pelt (Uncommon), 5 Bear Claws (Common), 2 Bear Fangs (Common), 2 Bear Meat Chunks (Common), 10 G]_ **

 

You blink, obviously confused, until you looked down and flush, embarrassed- you killed this random bear even when it didn’t even attack you yet! You facepalm, muttering with reddened cheeks, “That is very rude (Y/N), you shouldn’t just attack random animals unless they attack first!”

 

Sighing, you put your new items into your inventory, in a separate column known as “Loot Storage” where you place all your loot until later, where you either sell it or categorize it.

 

It’s helpful to have for when you dungeon diving.

 

Shaking your head, you stand up and brush yourself off, swiping the blood off your fan with a hanky and reminding yourself to clean and cook the meat later. Sliding the weapon back into your sleeve, you continue on, wielding a knife in your left hand, eyeing your surroundings for prey and predators.

 

Your next opponent was a small  **_[Rabid Rabbit Lvl 2]_ ** , but just putting it under  **_[Hex]_ ** so that it attacked something that  _ wasn’t _ you, and then using your  **_[Patience Strings]_ ** to snap its neck, earning yourself 100 XP, 2 Rabbit’s feet, and 2 chunks of Rabbit’s meat. You also found a relatively small amount of Devil’s Grass- a powerful herb that, if mushed into paste, can heal hundreds of HP with just a single dosage. It was an insanely rare plant, and not only that, but mixing it with food actually added a bit of spice due to it being quite spicy by itself, due to its lava-red coloration.

 

You dot forward, cooing at the plant, “Yes  _ yes, _ come to mama so she can use you for expensive and powerful medicine!~”

 

If you looked crazy talking to a fucking  _ plant, _ then you probably were.

 

After all, one did not come out of “dying” without a few screws loose!

 

You carefully cut the grass at the bottom without ripping the stem, and got fourteen of the precious plant, bringing your mood up quite a bit. As a medic, you knew this would be a great boon to your success with medication without using your magic.

 

You continue like that for a while, picking apart mobs like nobody’s business while collecting Devil’s Grass whenever you saw it.

 

You’d just gotten another five rabbits and four bears when you heard it.

 

_ Barking. _

 

Tensing, you turn to your left and peak your head out from behind a tree, watching a white dog, probably around your shoulder in height, with black and green eyes growling at an oversized black bear, sharpened canines shining in the light as it raised its lips, snarls racing across the clearing.

 

Eyes narrow, you tilt your head in thought,  _ ‘What’s a dog doing here?’ _ You ponder, confused on how an innocent young canine was doing in the forest- unless it was a wolf.

 

_ Then _ it’d make sense.

 

The bear raises a claw, and as you glance at it, your skin pales drastically- either by its title or it’s sharp, gleaming claws; either or, you don’t really know at this point.

 

**_[Morren] [Mini Boss!]_ **

**_[The Broken Bear]_ **

**_[Lvl 14]_ **

**_[HP: 8’395 / 8’500]_ **

 

You glance at the dog for a split second.

 

**_[No Name]_ **

**_[Protector of Innocence]_ **

**_[Lvl 1]_ **

**_[HP: 25 / 25]_ **

 

_ That dog’s not going to fucking survive-! _

 

You thrust out a hand, encasing the bear’s hand in string and then formed a fist, thrusting that out with your left hand, hitting it in the stomach with a fireball.

 

**_[-1’200 DMG!]_ **

**_[Burn Status evoked! -3 HP per second for two minutes!]_ **

 

You rush out, keeping the bear down with as much force as you can, throwing another fireball at it, skidding in front of the cute dog- or wolf? Fuck, you couldn’t tell-, sending it a little smile, “Don’t worry puppers, I’ll protect you!”

 

It stares at you with mismatched eyes- huh, you just noticed, it has markings on it’s right side that looks like black circuits… huh, neat!- before barking, tail wagging happily before it abruptly stops, turning back to the bear with a snarl.

 

Oh yeah, right, killer bear.

 

You turn back just in time to dodge a sweep of its paw, and you blink at seeing the dog jump on top of the flying paw and sink it’s sharp teeth into it, causing the bear to cry out and try to slam the dog into the ground, but it merely just jumped off last second without a scratch, stance tense and ready to fight.

 

“Huh,” You mutter, having seen the 5’695 HP of the bear drop to 7’760 because of the bite, and another to 7’710 because of it slamming it’s paw into the ground. The numbers dropped even further.

 

_ ‘So it’s bite deals 35 damage,’ _ You tilt your head in thought,  _ ‘...That is certainly helpful, especially for such a low leveled animal.’ _

 

Morren shakes its head, roaring defiantly, only to get another fireball to the face, the size being larger than you are tall.

 

**_[-3’200 DMG dealt!]_ **

 

**_[Morren]_ **

**_[HP: 2’410 / 8’500]_ **

 

The dog comes running through, biting at both of his legs, and even tearing it’s claws into the bears thick hide before jumping off and rushing into the bushes, watching it’s enemy’s every move.

 

You narrow your eyes and jump, dodging another claw before it even swung down, and take out your fan, swinging it and blasting the bear’s limb, freezing it in ice while also catching it’s legs as well, “Hey, pup, get him now!”

 

Dashing out of the shrubs, the dog races up the bear and starts to take out pieces of its neck while you slice at it’s chest and back, watching it scream and thrash as it’s HP lowered.

 

Finally, the dog jumped off, and the bear stopped thrashing, inching it’s head closer until you sliced it off with a flick of your bladed fan.

 

A periwinkle ( _ god _ you fucking missed that color) window pops up.

 

**_[Congrats! You have defeated [Morren], one of the two Mini Bosses in the dungeon! Because of this, you get a few rewards!]_ **

 

**_[Rewards: +5’000 XP each, a New Companion, 3 Thick Pelts, [Morren’s Fangs] x 4, [Morren’s Claws] x 6, [Key Item: Golden Key], 500 G]_ **

 

You raise an eyebrow, “A new compani-?”

 

**_‘PING!’_ **

 

You jump at the alarming noise.

 

**_[[Party System] has been unlocked! [No Name] has been added as [Gamer’s Familiar]. Slots for Familiar left: 4. Please distribute his stats and name your familiar!]_ **

 

Blinking in confusion, glancing at the dog- who is fucking level _ nine _ now- and then back towards the screen that displays his name.

 

Well… you always  _ have _ wanted a dog, but could never get one due to your apartment’s rules on animals.

 

Well, here’s you chance, you suppose.

 

You glance back at the dog another time, eyeing him, before putting  **_[Circuit]_ ** as his name, before his entire stat sheet pops up.

 

**_[ STR: 10 + (25%) = 12.5 ] [RANK: G-]_ **

 

**_[ END: .5 ] [RANK: G-]_ **

 

**_[ DEX: 5 ]  [RANK: G-]_ **

 

**_[ AGI: 15 ]  [RANK: G-]_ **

 

**_[ INT: 10 ]  [RANK: G-]_ **

 

**_[ CHA: 20 ]  [RANK: G-]_ **

 

**_[ LUK: 3 ]  [RANK: G-]_ **

 

**_[Stat Points: 45]_ **

 

**_[ Weapon: Sharpened Canines ]_ **

**_[ Item: String and Bolt ]_ **

 

Your eyes narrow, “Oh _hell_ _no_.”

 

Cracking your fingers, you start to quickly distribute points when a thought suddenly occurs to you. “System,” You begin, catching the MOD’s attention, “Can I give my own stat points to my familiar?”

 

**_[Indeed you can.]_ **

 

“Cool,” a grin lights up your face, “Put fifty-five of my points into Circuit’s own points!”

 

The number quickly transforms from 45 into 100.

 

Your grin widens, “Good.”

 

With that, you continue on, changing numbers, adding, subtracting, multiplying and when you’re finished, you can only nod, obviously satisfied, “That’ll do!”

 

**_[ STR: 34 + (25%) = 42.5 ] [RANK: G-]_ **

 

**_[ END: 28.5 ] [RANK: G-]_ **

 

**_[ DEX: 11 ]  [RANK: G-]_ **

 

**_[ AGI: 39 ]  [RANK: G-]_ **

 

**_[ INT: 20 ]  [RANK: G-]_ **

 

**_[ CHA: 20 ]  [RANK: G-]_ **

 

**_[ LUK: 10 ]  [RANK: G-]_ **

 

You click “Save Changes” and watch as they glow white for a second, at least, until you see how much his HP and EP have changed.

 

Eyeing your new companion, you smile, “So bud, ready to go kick this dungeon’s fucking ass?”

 

Circuit barks, tail wagging, and you both leave the clearing feeling a little lighter than before.

 

\---

 


	12. Why is Everything I Fight Dead???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hhhh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy early Christmas now stop no more updates until January y'all love u kisses bye
> 
> Also all author notes have been deleated ur welcome

 

Walking with Circuit beside you is much more comforting than one would expect, but it certainly helps and you find yourself breathing a sigh of relief that you never knew you were holding.

 

While walking against the terrain, picking up herbs such as Devil’s Grass, Dragon Vanilla, Star Mint, Lake Clary and Witch’s Moss along the way, you absently noted that Circuit had gold string tied around his left front leg, with a silver bolt tied at the ends, which is probably why his defensive item was called “String and Bolt”.

 

Cute.

 

Snipping another Dragon Vanilla- they made the absolute  _ best _ tea- you sit back and sigh.

 

You’d found a bunch of random items from previous gamers across the vast multiverses, and had them thrown into your loot storage, however you  _ did _ keep one on you- the Necklace of Nightmares (You were sure that if you brought this before Nightmare as a gift, he’d have squealed and kissed you). If someone looked at you while you were wearing it, they’d see the thing they fear most, giving them the  **_[Shocked Still]_ ** status that stayed on for however long depending on how strong their fear is.

 

Usually, that lasted a few minutes, and by the time they got out they’re almost dead anyway- and that’s if they’re  _ super _ strong.

 

But, looking at your next boss, you don’t think that’s going to work very well.

 

**_[One with Fire]_ **

**_[Firegeist] [Mini Boss 2]_ **

**_[Lvl. 16]_ **

**_[HP: 12’000 / 12’000 ]_ **

 

You curse- your Fireball Spell, easily one of the most powerful you have, would be entirely  _ useless _ against this damn thing! Not only that, but it’s a fucking  _ spirit- _ Circuit’s not going to be able to bite it either!

 

And you’re a wind elemental, so this makes your job  _ much _ harder than it needs to be.

 

Internally you groan, but externally, you turn towards Circuit, pointing towards the ground,  _ “Stay.” _ You warn at the german shepherd/greyhound mix, who only perks his ears up and sits down on his haunches, tail wagging.

 

“...The intelligence was a good investment,” You deadpan, rubbing your temples with a sigh.

 

Shaking your head, you sneak through the shrubs, pushing the greenery away from you with a hiss, “Okay okay, think (Y/N), what skills do you have that can help take down this fucker?” You wonder aloud, just barely loud enough for yourself to hear.

 

Patience Strings? Might get burned away, but worth a shot since they’re magic.

 

Hex? Probably more useful as a distraction, but it  _ can _ make someone physically hurt themselves, so you suppose that’s worth a shot too.

 

Chaos Bolt? It might be your best bet, all things considered.

 

False Swipe? No, wait, that’s useless- you’re trying to  _ kill _ this thing, not capture it!

 

Night Daze? Another that might be your best bet.

 

“...Note to self, pick up a bunch of skill books when I get home,” You deadpan, shaking your head, frustrated- that was  _ way _ too small of a list for a fucking  _ Gamer- _ thinking about it, you actually had very few skills, even the bare mundane ones. Technically, you only have Bullshitting, Cooking, Running and Dodge as your mundane skills, and they’re not very high level!

 

…

 

Yeah, you have  _ got _ to go skill grinding when you get home.

 

Heaving a sigh, you roll over to another bush, grabbing a pebble mid-roll and chucking it right past the Firegeist, who burns and crackles curiously, floating towards the pebble as if it did some sort of evil to it. It stares at it for a minute, and you merely watch, eyes narrow.

 

They snap open wide upon seeing the pebble turn to fucking ash in a burst of red and violet flames, just as the ghost turned towards you with smoldering eyes that burned into you like hot coal.

 

Your eyes widen when a fireball- it’s  _ green why is it  _ **_green?!-_ ** almost three times your height comes hurling at you, and you use your strings to throw yourself out of the way, hurtling yourself across the field, dropping when said strings burned away in a fit of fiery magic.

 

_ ‘OH SO NOW IT CAN BURN MY MAGIC?!’ _ You wonder just as you fall, rolling against the ground, wincing when a rock slams into your side- god _ damn, _ that was fucking sharp!- as you roll to a stop.

 

Hopping up, you hold out a hand, blue, red and black lightning flickering crackling off of your skin, “Chaos Bolt!”

 

For a quick second, you could have  _ sworn _ that you heard battle music playing in the background.

 

**_[BGM: Chara’s Theme Nitro]_ **

 

The lightning itself glows for a second, then shoots off towards the Firegeist, slamming into the being’s chest, who shoots back a few feet, a scorch mark settling on its chest.

 

**_[-650 HP!]_ **

 

The Firegeist flickers, eyes glowing, and lets out a bellowing roar that sets the ground around it aflame in a blaze of glory- green, red, and orange embers dancing gracefully in the air as they burn the world around them.

 

Your eyes watch, enamored, scanning the creature seeing as Firegeists were abnormal and not something you were used to.

 

**_[Firegeist]_ **

**_[Class: Vengeful Ghost]_ **

**_[Immunities: Poison, Fire]_ **

**_[Condition Immunities: Exhaustion, Grappled, Paralyzed, Petrified, Poisoned, Prone, Restrained, Sleep, Burn, Unconscious]_ **

**_[Defect: Blind (Only sees movement)]_ **

**_[Weaknesses: Harsh Light and Water]_ **

**_[XP: 8’000]_ **

**_[Drops: ?, ?, ?]_ **

 

So in other words, it was immune to 95% of what you could fucking do.

 

_ Wonderful. _

 

_ ‘Okay, so Patience Strings, Fireball, Hex, and Cure are out,’ _ You think, moving so slowly that the ghost wouldn’t be able to see you,  _ ‘And while Chaos Bolt doesn’t do a whole lot of damage, it at least does some, which I can say is helpful. And the damage increases each level,’ _ You narrow your eyes, voice quiet.

 

“System, add twenty-four points to Chaos Bolt, and a single point to Night Daze.”

 

Your hear a ping somewhere in the background, and with the rise of your hand, another Chaos Bolt was released, slamming into the ghost, sending it flying into the trees. A hiss rolls through the clearing, and without having eyes in the back of your head, you weren’t expecting the hit in the back.

 

Well, wasn’t much as a  _ hit _ as it was a fucking flamethrower slamming and burning your back, and later you would thank every god possible for the  **_[Cloak of the Silver Dragon]_ ** \- it was a godsent item as far as you’re concerned.

 

**_[-1’500 DMG!]_ **

 

**_[[Cloak of the Silver Dragon] damage negation activated!]_ **

 

**_[1’500 - 25% = 1’125 DMG!]_ **

 

Your eyes shrink at the pain filtering through your body, but you grit your teeth and send an entire round of Chaos Bolts, the twelve shots striking through the air like literal bullets.

 

You can only grin when a small notification pops up, signaling that you hit the fucking bastard.

 

**_[1’250 DMG!]_ **

 

**_[1’250 DMG!]_ **

 

**_[1’250 DMG!]_ **

 

**_[1’250 DMG!]_ **

 

**_[1’250 DMG!]_ **

 

Not paying attention to the heated up air, you weren’t prepared to get hit by three consecutive fireballs, two hitting your back again- fucking o _ W!- _ and the third smacking you right in the head, and  _ why the fuck did it feel like a fucking sledgehammer what the fuck is this fucking bullshit?! _

 

**_[-8’025 HP!]_ **

 

Gritting your teeth, you grind them together and face the Firegeist, a snarl ripping through you- distantly, you hear Circuit’s growls echoing through the forest- as your glare coldly at the burning spirit.

 

 However, you weren’t expecting a ball of crackling lightning to come hurtling towards the Firegeist, hitting it in the back and sending it closer to you, only for it to be hit a second time, sending it back again.

 

**_[-500 HP!]_ **

 

**_[[Circuit] has joined the battle!]_ **

 

Your jaw drops when the ball of lightning hits the ground beside you, the excess energy dispersing and forming the dog you’ve recently saved- except he wasn’t panting happily with a wagging tail; but now snarling, all teeth displayed, ears lowered and pupils slit paper-thin.

 

Lips quirk up, and a gleam enters your eyes, hands now cackling in lightning and surrounded in a black and red haze, voice cooing softly, “Good boy Circuit!”

 

He snaps his jaws, snorting a cloud of smoke from his nostrils with a huff.

 

Eyes turning back on the rising Firegeist, you grin- this mini-bosses would probably be a lot harder if you weren’t as high a level as you are now- and rush towards the ghost, after images following you just as you jump into the air, bringing your hands together, “CHAOTIC DAZE!”

 

**_[-2’000 EP!]_ **

 

Slamming your fists into the ghost, a horrid shriek bellows through the clearing as a shockwave of power- negative and chaotic energy really, which is probably why Nightmare was so fucking good at  **_[Night Daze]_ ** \- travels across the clearing, uprooting trees and wilting more than one bush or flower.

 

Glancing at the fallen geist’s health, your eyes gleam.

 

**_[Firegeist]_ **

**_[Lvl. 16]_ **

**_[HP: 100 / 12’000]_ **

 

“Circuit,” your voice carries, catching the canine’s attention, who eyes you with widened pupils, “Sick ‘em.”

 

Such a twisted grin  _ really _ shouldn’t work so well on a dog as it did (absently, you wonder if this canine was just Smile Dog reincarnated with mystical powers. You shudder- god, you fucking hope not!), and can only watch in awe as this gorgeous and majestic animal transforms into a ball of crackling electricity, vibrating with power.

 

You turn towards the Firegeist the last time, eyes practically  _ laughing _ at it, “Eat  _ shit, _ asshole.”

 

Circuit snaps forward, form clashing against the ghost.

 

There was a horrifying shriek of pain, just before the ghost lays to rest, shattering into particles of light.

 

You heave a sigh, glancing at your HP and EP, wincing at the lowered numerals.

 

**_[Name: (Y/N) (L/N)]_ **

**_[Title: Medical Miracle]_ **

**_[Sub-Title: Child of Ashes]_ **

**_[Age: 9]_ **

**_[Lvl: 44 ( 12’700 / 22’000 )]_ **

**_[Lv: 3]_ **

**_[HP: 7’900 / 17’250 ]_ **

**_[EP: 32’200 / 46’000 ]_ **

 

Yeah… that wasn’t good.

 

Heaving a sigh, you plop down on the ground, waving at the notifications to pop up.

 

**_[Congrats! You have defeated [Firegeist], one of the two Mini Bosses in the dungeon! Because of this, you get a few rewards!]_ **

 

**_[Rewards: +8’000 XP each, [Healing: Sacred Ash] x 2, [Weapon: Inferno’s Flare], [Key Item: Golden Key], [Item: Orb of Fire], [Skill Book: Hellfire], [Skill Book: Shadow Sneak], [Charm: Fury of the Fallen], [Armor: Ghost Cloak], 800 G]_ **

 

**_[Through a special action, you have created a new skill!]_ **

 

 ** _[[Chaotic Daze]_** _Lvl. 1:_ _A mixed move between Chaos Bolt and Night Daze! This special attack releases a wave of negative energy powerful enough to knock you or your opponents off their feet, while also destroying the land around them! However, it’s a more costly ability to use, and can do quite a bit of harm, so use it sparingly._ ** _]_**

**_[EP Cost: 2’000]_ **

**_[DMG: 5’000]_ **

 

**_[[Chaotic Daze] has leveled up by 1!]_ **

 

**_[[Circuit] has leveled up four times! [Circuit] is now level 14!]_ **

 

**_[[Circuit] has 20 Stat Points to spend!]_ **

 

**_[[Circuit] has gained 2 points to AGI and 1 to STR!]_ **

 

**_[+800 G added to Inventory!]_ **

 

Sighing, you swipe the multitude of windows away, eyeing your companion with a critical eye. Circuit croons, nudging you with a wagging tail as he pants, tongue lolling out.

 

The serious facade you wore cracked, and a smile forms on your lips, just as you reach down to pet your new dog, scratching him behind the ear, “Good boy.”

 

He barks, tail whipping to and fro.

 

You smile again, plucking up the multiple items and throwing them into your inventory, only to freeze at the sole weapon of the group.

 

It was almost an  _ exact _ replica of  **_[Blizzard’s Breeze]_ ** , but instead of white and blue, it was black and red with some gold etched across it. The blades of the fan were a shiny onyx color, beams of light bouncing off of it, with a red and gold western dragon etched across the fan as the dragon itself breathed fire, much like how your other fan had an eastern dragon breathing out ice and snow. You absently noted the grip of the fan was black, with the wood itself being a dark crimson color.

 

Curious, you flick your wrist, and squeak when a red and purple fireball as big as Circuit shoots out, hitting a lone tree and setting it ablaze in red and violet flames, crackling dangerously, as if the flames themselves were  _ alive. _

 

Owlishly, you blink, and glance down at the Fan.

 

**_[Inferno’s Flare] - Quality: A (Epic) - Weapon - Durability: 5’000 / 5’000 - ATK: 250_ **

**_[The fiery sister of [Blizzard’s Breeze]! Throws out fireballs, flamethrowers, embers, and all-around heat as if it’s literally nothing! Ignite the world in a blaze of glory as you walk it’s face, swinging this fan and singing the song of Pele!]_ **

 

Silently, you push the fan up your left sleeve and pat it, grinning to yourself- absently, you wonder if  **_[Blizzard’s Breeze]_ ** was Poli’ahu, since  **_[Inferno’s Flare]_ ** was Pele, but decided that wasn’t really important, and waved the thought away- before continuing your trek through the forest, Circuit jumping beside you and barking joyously.

 

As you both wandered, killing enemies that you pass ( **_[You have leveled up by 1! You are now LVL 45! HP and EP Value calculation have changed!]_ ** ), and gathering more herbs and medicine that you run across.

 

Sometimes, you both pass the dead body of some Gamer whose nothing but bones now, and you’d grab their stuff and throw it into your inventory ( _ ‘Must’ve been some prep girl,’ _ you muse, holding the pristine white purse in your hands. It was Gamer money, but placing it in your inventory had it changing its value to join your current G,  **_[+2’643 G!]_ ** Your eyebrows raise above your hairline,  _ ‘Must’ve been a REALLY rich prep bitch!’ _ ) so you could use or sell it later.

 

As you both walk, you glance at Circuit, who’s padding across the floor quietly, ear twitching slightly, sniffing absently to find an enemy. You note that he’s most  _ certainly _ not a wolf-like what you thought he was, but was instead of a greyhound and german shepard mix, which is surprising since he looks like a completely snow-white husky, though you guess you could see how he’s a shepard. His ears stick up, he had a slightly longer snout, and he was  _ big. _

 

Like, ‘reaches-your-fucking-shoulder’ big, and you were certainly not short for your age- standing at about 4’2”, which is the average size for a ten-year-old girl. Which meant that Circuit stood well over 3 feet tall, despite being only a year old, if his stat sheet was correct.

 

In other words, he was a big fucking dog.

 

You also noted that by being a greyhound, he was always sniffing for something, and seemed to have better hearing than most would expect a sizable canine-like him to have.

 

Mismatched irises glance towards you in surprise, before crinkling in delight, his tail wagging joyously, pawing at you unexpectedly while you laugh, patting him on the head before freezing, smelling something in the air that  _ certainly _ shouldn’t be there.

 

It smelt… awful? Abhorrent? Foul? Rancid? Putrid?

 

Fuck, whatever word worked because it smelt  _ bad- _ so bad in fact that you had to cover your nose with your sleeve, face twisting into a grimace, still catching whiffs of it. However, knowing how strong it must smell to a dog, you pull out an old, still clean shirt from your inventory and wrap it around Circuit’s nose, loose enough that he could still breath but tight enough it wouldn’t allow any of the horrid smell run through the cloth.

 

Sighting a path that was obviously broken apart by something trying to get through, you silently gesture towards Circuit and tiptoe down the pathway, eyeing your surroundings closely.

 

_ CRACK-! _

 

Your eyes snap to the right, taking in the hulking sight of the monster before you, and you absently curse.

 

A human.

 

Of fucking  _ course, _ it’s a fucking human.

 

Or.. is it a human? Its skin is grey, so maybe it’s kinda like the Firegeist, a demon or ghost that was formerly a human?

 

Your eyes narrow,  _ ‘ _ **_[Scan]_ ** _.’ _

 

**_[Scan loading…]_ **

 

**_[Scan Complete!]_ **

 

**_[See What I Wish, Not What You Want]_ **

**_[Illusionist] [The Boss]_ **

**_[Lvl. 20]_ **

**_[HP: 20’000 / 20’000 ]_ **

**_[EP: 80’000 / 80’000 ]_ **

 

**_[Class: Humanoid Spellcaster]_ **

**_[Skills: Arcana +5, History +5]_ **

**_[Immunities: Unknown]_ **

**_[Condition Immunities: Petrified, Sleep, Unconscious]_ **

**_[Weaknesses: Strength, Vitality, Endurance, Electricity, Fire]_ **

**_[XP: 50’000]_ **

**_[Spells: Dancing Lights, Light, Mage Hand, Minor Illusion, Poison Spray, Color Spray, Disguise Self, Mage Armor, Magic Missile, Invisibility, Mirror Image, Phantasmal Force, Major Image, Phantom Seed, Phantasmal Killer]_ **

**_[Drops: ?, ?, ?]_ **

 

Ah, it’s going to be of  _ those _ fights, isn’t it?

 

Still, you felt a bit of anger settle into your stomach at seeing the mass of spells- if you don’t fucking get those by the end of this, you will actually go find the MOD and murder them.

 

Sighing, you hold out your hand, your new fang flying into it, and ignite it, flicking your wrist in the humanoid’s direction.

 

Luckily, it hits, if the scream is any indication.

 

**_[-750 HP!]_ **

 

Huh, that… that should’ve done way more damage. Then you notice the silver on it’s form and sigh, eyebrow twitching, “Right, armor- probably negating my damage by over half.”

 

Because  _ that’s _ not total bullshit!

 

The being hisses, but stands there, and you grin-  _ ‘Maybe it’s immobile!’ _ \- only to have a see-through white and blue hand punch you in the face, nose cartilage crunching under the force of the blow as blood splurts out- the strength sending you tumbling.

 

**_[-800 HP!]_ **

 

You wince, rolling over and cupping your nose, watching the blood tumble through your fingers like liquid butter, mummering darkly underneath your breath, “Okay, so it can manifest hands like mother fucking Gaster- that’s not utter bullshit or anything, nope!”

 

A howl catching your attention, and you barely move in time to watch Circuit tumble beside you, whining.

 

**_[[Circuit] has lost -200 HP!]_ **

 

_ You’re about to commit murder the fuck is this? _

 

Snarls rip through you, and you take out both fans, sending fireballs and shards of ice in all directions at the invisible being.

 

_ ‘Yep, it’s one of those fights, goddammit!’ _

 

You obviously hit it due to the messages, but pay them no heed, using  **_[Chaos Bolt]_ ** while generating a fireball, and when you flick your left fan, it releases a black and white ball of plasma, generating an explosion that uproots multiple trees.

 

**_[-5’000 HP!]_ **

 

Your face forms a cocky grin- now  _ that _ will be useful!-, at least until a stick is thrown towards you, bursting into a bright ray of light, which had you covering your eyes, hissing because  _ fuck, that shit  _ **_hurt!_ **

 

Another magical hand- fist?- slams into your gut, sending you sprawled out, where a second one formed and grabs your arm and  _ pulls- _

 

_ POP! _

 

**_[-3’000 HP!]_ **

 

“AHH FUCKING HELL WHAT THE SHIT FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!” You curse, swinging your other hand and burning the magical appendages away. You glance at your limp arm- god, that fucking  _ hurts- _ and snarl, jumping up and swinging  **_[Blizzard’s Breeze]_ ** , using it to create ice mirrors around yourself, using at least 15’000 EP to keep them active and unbreakable.

 

You catch sight of the Illusionist, turning towards it with vengeance in your shrunken pupils, only to catch it’s burning gaze. You freeze, feeling the world blink away as darkness creeps up, veins pulsing as the grotesque image of the Ruins- your  _ home- _ burning, with Flowey’s petals ripped apart and grey, and Toriel’s dress covered in dust.

 

_ Dust. _

 

You glance at your hands-  _ dust, dust du _ **_st dust dust wHY ARE YOU COVERED IN DUST?!_ ** \- and can only shake in fear because you’re holding a  _ knife. _

 

A knife covered in blood and  _ dust. _

 

_ “(y _ **_/N)_ ** _...” _ A voice whispers, glitched, wounded,  _ wrong. _

 

You turn, and stifle a scream of despair.

 

Dream and Nightmare, merged together to form some sort of _monster-_ _are they still your Nighty and Daydream? Why are they like this? Who did this?!_ _You did, you know you did._ _-_ that was leaking Determination everywhere, dripping magic combining the two into this grotesque _freak._

 

**_“(Y/_ ** _ N)...” _ They groan, crawling closer,  _ “He...l _ **_p us… plea_ ** _ se prin...ce _ **_ss…”_ **

 

Tears leak from your eyes, and actively try to hold in the sob that wants to escape-  _ you deserve this. You murdered innocent monsters, you  _ **_deserve_ ** _ this- _ because  _ this- _

 

This- this  _ thing _ wasn’t your Nighty and Daydream! They... it- it isn’t!

 

There’s a prickling sensation in the back of your head, and you suddenly realize what it is,  _ ‘It’s an illusion! Of course, I just need to break it!’ _

 

It’s a good thing that overloading an illusion works in your favor, huh?

 

A short burst of magic, and you were back to the realm of the living, shaking off the unease you felt because there was  _ no way _ that something like this fucking creature should know your deepest and darkest secrets, or moments for that matter.

 

It seems shocked that you got out-  _ good, it should be- _ and just to give it a big ol’ “fuck you”, use twist your right hand and cast  **_[Hex]_ ** , making sure it was as powerful as possible. But seeing as you had to concentrate on not breaking the illusion, you instead called in back up to finish the job.

 

“GET ‘EM CIRCUIT!”

 

The dog howls, rocketing out of the treeline and into the being, dropping it’s HP drastically.

 

**_[-2’000 HP!]_ **

 

He transforms back, takes the rancid being’s throat in his jaws, and  _ snaps. _

 

The echoing crack of a neck being snapped was something you don’t think you’d ever really get used too, but sometimes you just can’t really do anything about it, so you merely watch on as Circuit spits the leftovers of the being out of his mouth-  _ ‘Can’t blame ‘im,’ _ you think, tilting your head,  _ ‘must taste absolutely disgusting.’ _ \- shaking his head with a huff and bark.

 

**_[Congrats! You have defeated [Illusionist], the Boss of the dungeon! Because of this, you get a few rewards!]_ **

 

**_[Rewards: +50’000 XP each, [Skill Book: Spells of an Illusionist], [Epic Weapon: Staff of Dreams], [Key Item: Golden Key], [Item: Dungeon Chest], 2’000 G]_ **

 

You quirk an eyebrow, tilting your head, “Not a lot of rewards, huh bud?”

 

The dog only whines, snorting.

 

A chest with three keyholes pops in front of you in a plume of pink and white smoke, landing gently on the floor with a plop.

 

You blink owlishly, furrowing your brow while dropping the three golden keys out of your inventory, gently clicking them into the separate holes, jiggling them around for a few minutes. In the end, you ended up turning two of them ninety degrees right, while the middle key was turned left since you already tried to do it right and it didn’t work.

 

The chest clicks open, only to suddenly vanish while a periwinkle window screen takes it place.

 

**_[You have opened the [Dungeon Field 1] chest, and gained the following items upon completion!]_ **

 

**_[Rewards: 3 Rubies, 2 Sapphires, 5 Pearls, 2 Jaspers, 2 Rose Quartz, [TM13: Ice Beam], [Item: Stone of Good Luck], [Item: Ring of Telekinesis], [Healing: Medium Health Potion] x 3, +25’000 G, [Skill Book: Ice Punch], [Skill Book: Thunder Punch], [Skill Book: Vine Whip], [Charm: Thorns of Agony], +25’000 XP!]_ **

 

**_[You have leveled up twice! You are now level 47!]_ **

 

**_[Dungeon completed! Loading reality…]_ **

 

The world around you warped again, forming back into the home that you’ve come to know and love, which had you blinking slightly when you’re suddenly in front of the gate-surrounded forest again, Circuit panting and whining beside you.

 

You glance around, humming, then rolled up your sleeve, checking the time.

 

_ 11:41 AM. _

 

So… you were in there for just over twenty minutes, instead of the literal hours that you ran around?

 

Your mouth twitches in amusement,  _ ‘Cool, time dilation.’ _

 

With that, you turn on your heel and march home, confidence surrounding you, only to suddenly freeze when Circuit struts beside you, barking.

 

Your eye twitches as a thought occurs.

 

“How the fuck am I going to explain to mom and Flowey that I got a dog that mysteriously ended up underground?”

 

There was silence, before you fell to the floor, pounding at it, “I’m gonna fucking die…!”

 

Circuit barks, as if confirming your thoughts.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader, confident: We can kill anything!!!  
> Circuit: bork
> 
> \---Later---  
> Reader, realizing she dun fucked up: aw piss


	13. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader: *reminances five years*  
> Toriel: stop being bloody and fucking water the plants, bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy fucking new years y'all

 

Five years have passed since you met Circuit, and a lot has happened since then. And when you say a lot, you mean a  _ lot. _

 

First, upon finding Toriel and Flowey, you finally told them about the Gamer and how you were reborn into this world, explaining your ability was the “game of life” cheat so that you’d have an easier time living, well,  _ life. _ They took it surprisingly well, and now you have a party (named FireFlower) consisting of Toriel and Flowey- who quickly leveled up to level 103 and 59 respectively in the five years they’d been training.

 

(Also, Toriel’s stats? Utter bullshit. Once she joined the party, her  **_[Boss Monster]_ ** perk activated, giving her all those stat points it never could before, and now she has stats that are in the five and six hundreds each except for LUK and CHA, which is utter bullshit and you want  _ retribution dammit!) _

 

Oh yeah, you also maxed out all your old skills, or at least got them to 50 without using any skill points, and also got a whole bunch of new skills and perks.

 

You’ll start with the perks first, since those are easy to explain.

 

Your first perk was  **_[Discount Shouto Todoroki]_ ** which, just as it sounds like, allowed you almost full control over ice and fire- oh yeah, you maxed out fire and wind and now can control them however you want, ain’t that neat?- while still being an annoying piece of shit.

 

Still-  _ rude. _

 

Your second perk was  **_[Shapeshifter]_ ** , which gave you access to the  _ oh so revered _ skill;  **_[Alter Self]_ ** . Now this was a great skill merely because you could go walking around the underground as, not a human, but a  _ monster _ \- and nobody would be none the wiser! Well, maybe except Sans… but he’s a judge, so he doesn’t count. The only issue is that your soul doesn’t change, but as long as you don’t get into a fight, you suppose it doesn’t really matter.

 

Just gotta be careful is all- no biggie.

 

Oh yeah, and you can change your gender with it- because  _ that’s _ cool.

 

You’re third and final perk- yeah, I know, lame; but having three is better than none- was  **_[Foresight Knowledge]_ ** , which pretty much just tells you how you know events are going to go down. Sometimes, if you change the future, you’ll have a dream or vision of the new upcoming event since it falls out of your normal knowledge.

 

All were extremely useful perks that you knew would use for the rest of the life- depending on how long you live. Wait, can Gamers be immortal? Is there requirements for that? Damn, you’re gonna have to look that up, aren’t you?

 

Anyway, afterwards, you added twenty skills to your current list, adding in  **_[Cleaning Lvl 38]_ ** ,  **_[Gardening Lvl 52]_ ** ,  **_[Sewing Lvl 30]_ ** ,  **_[Parkour Lvl 25]_ ** ,  **_[French Lvl 19]_ ** (This is one that you found while in the Gamer’s World Market, and decided to buy it because why the fuck not. Besides, your proficiency in English and Spanish transferred over, so might as well learn a new language while you have the time),  **_[Fight Lvl 50]_ ** (and by fight, you meant with your bare fists- not with your fans. You won’t always have them, after all),  **_[Calligraphy Lvl 25]_ ** ,  **_[Medicine Lvl 60]_ ** ,  **_[Blessing Lvl 25]_ ** ,  **_[Flame Blade Lvl 15]_ ** ,  **_[Emotional Healing Lvl 20]_ ** ,  **_[Healing Aura Lvl 33]_ ** ,  **_[Ice Knife Lvl 16]_ ** ,  **_[Magic Missile Lvl 19]_ ** ,  **_[Teleport Lvl 15]_ ** ,  **_[Ice Shard Lvl 25]_ ** ,  **_[Frost Breath Lvl 17]_ ** ,  **_[Electro Ball Lvl 11]_ ** ,  **_[Mega Punch Lvl 22]_ ** , and  **_[Dragon Claw Lvl 7]_ ** (You got a bunch of random TMs and decided, “fuck it, imma use these”, which is exactly what you did).

 

You made sure to have plenty of medical, mundane, magic and melee skills under your belt, and found that it was a true blessing in every way, shape and form.

 

Not only were they useful, but damn if they didn’t save your life multiple times from Royal Guards getting through one of the inner city Ruins entrances- you didn’t dust them, you  _ couldn’t. _ You just got their HP as low as possible without possible dusting, healed them a bit so that they don’t actually dust  _ themselves _ due to the pain, and threw them out the Ruins after altering their memories.

 

As far as they knew, they got into a fight with some goons in the Ruins, so they don’t think they saw a human- just a gang of monsters that are stronger than they look.

 

Oh, wait, you forgot to mention-!

 

Three humans dropped from the surface.

 

At the  _ same fucking  _ **_time_ ** , just two years prior.

 

\---

 

You remember watching them fall, having gone out to water the flowerbed, and found yourself hauling ass to save them from a gruesome death- you did  _ not _ want to know if those flowers would soften the fall or not- and used your  **_[Ring of Telekinesis]_ ** to stop the children midair, gently floating them to the floor where you got a good look at ‘em.

 

The eldest was a young female, just a few years younger than you were, with dark violin-brown tresses tied into a low,  _ very _ short, messy ponytail, darkly tanned skin- obviously she was in the sun a lot- and wide, bright amber irises that’d stared at you in shock. She’d worn a sunset orange T-shirt, blue overalls, an orange scarf, fire-orange and brown gloves with a white heart, and worn and dirty yellow and orange sneakers. In her arms sat an even  _ younger _ girl, who carried something in her arms as well.

 

The other female- who  _ had _ to be younger than six- had rich ink-black hair tied into twin buns, blue ribbon hanging down from them, with ultramarine-blue eyes,  and scratched and scarred peach skin. She wore a black leotard with long sleeves, pale-cyan jacket, a maya and medium blue striped tutu, and medium-blue colored ballet shoes, the ribbons twisting up her legs, stopping just above her knees. And, much to your astonishment, she carried a emerald-green cloth, which held an actual  _ baby _ inside!

 

You couldn’t see much- very pale hands and messy black hair, sure, but that was about it.

 

The eldest gently lowered the younger girl and baby, glaring at you with fiery-amber irises that told you a story of hardship, hatred, and the yearning to be powerful enough to protect her loved ones.

 

Already, you could tell you were going to like her.

 

Mouth quirking up, you tilt your head, obviously amused, “The name’s (Y/n) my dear; now what’s yours?”

 

She’d glared at you, distrust gleaming in her eyes- swell. It’s always good to distrust people, gives them less to break-, even as she answered, “...Daisy.”

 

You tilt your head again, to the right side this time, curious, “No last name?”

 

“You didn’t give me yours, so why the fuck should I give you mine?!” The now named Daisy snaps, crossing her arms with a snarl. You can only shake your head, sighing, using your ring again to lift the three up, levitating them through the Ruins.

 

“What about you, dearie?” You’d asked the younger female, who looked both terrified and astonished, “Got a name for you and the baby?”

 

She glances towards you, obviously nervous, but answers all the same, “I’m… Maya Radonna, and this is Daisy’s baby brother, Hugo.” She gestures to the baby in her arms, ignoring the screams of her friend, and you giggle.

 

“Maya?” You ask, tittering, “Like ‘maya blue’?”

 

She flushes brightly, sputtering, and you must’ve busted a gullet laughing, “Oh, I think y’all are gonna get along with the others  _ just _ fine!”

 

\----

 

And shockingly enough, they did- even two years later.

 

Daisy- now eleven and standing at 4’4” against your 6’0”- was truthfully a wonderful little brat to have around- brought life to the party, you could say. Her hair, which was once shoulder length and wild, now sat in pigtails reaching just past her chin, and her outfit had changed too- the overalls stayed, being something she was comfortable in, but she now wore thick black tights underneath, a pastel-orange sweater top underneath her overalls, and she still wore those damn gloves and scarf combo- well, they  _ were _ her Soul Items; kinda hard to let them go.

 

_ I mean, you still use your glasses and notebook, even all these years later! _

 

She’s also been training with Toriel, much like Maya has, and quickly grew to have fucking  _ absurd _ physical strength- you should know, she punched you and took off eight hundred HP with one punch! You  _ swore _ this was the bastard child of Saitama- there’s no fucking way a kid can be this strong otherwise!

 

Then there was Maya- sweet, graceful, heaven sent Maya- who was now seven with the poise of a swan, and daintiness of a daisy (internally, you chuckle at your own little joke). She’s quick on her feet, and unlike Daisy herself- who relies on brute strength alone; Maya’s geared more towards evasion and speed, which she took to like a fish to water. Unlike Daisy, who was kinda short for her age, Maya’s quite tall- like, 4’3”, instead of the 3’8” she’s supposed to be.

 

Poking fun at Daisy for being short, and how her “little sister” was almost her height was a source of entertainment you’ll never tire of.

 

However, much like the child of Bravery, Maya never once took off her shoes or tutu- or if she did, it certainly wasn’t for very long.

 

Then, came your youngest sibling- yes, they were your siblings. Honestly, it was that or being an early mom, and fuck  _ that- _ of the bunch; Hugo. He’s three now, having just turned a few weeks prior, and was the damn cutest toddler  _ ever. _

 

Circuit actually carried around a baby sling for months until Hugo grew too big, so now the child rides your giant companion as a horse, much like Maya and Daisy do.

 

And wow, what a large fucking dog he was- just sitting on his hind legs, Circuit reached your waist, bringing his height around 4 feet and 2 inches tall. And he was still fucking  _ growing! _

 

(Toriel said that Magical Canines- like Circuit- can grow to be as tall as seven feet without even standing on their hind legs! Plus, when worrying about how long he was going to live- you really love your fucking dog, okay?-, she only laughed and explained that Monster, or Enchanted Canines, can live a maximum of three or four centuries, unlike most other monsters who can go as long as eight to ten on average. Still, that meant Circuit was going to outlive you, so at least you don’t have to worry about old age with him. You once asked your mother her age, and she only smiled, “Well, I’m  _ certainly _ older than a few hundred, if that’s what you’re asking dear.”)

 

So, yeah, your dog was pretty much a miniature transport system- yay.

 

Oh yeah, talking about Circuit reminds you of something else too!

 

You conquered six other dungeons, gaining  _ quite _ a sum of money- you were literally a billionaire, as far as money goes in terms of human currency- which you saved because fuck wasting your hard earned money; you  _ earned _ that shit! Besides being a money hog- hey, everyone was at some point to at least  _ some _ degree-, you want to save up enough to send children to a good school when you all get to the surface.

 

Other than that, you  _ really _ want a nice home so that you, your husband or wife (at this point, you weren’t picky- you dated plenty of men and women in your last life, like the utter bi disaster you are), and any children could live comfortably without every really working for it.

 

Not that you would do that, because everyone has to get a job at some point.

 

Yours is being a doctor, after all.

 

Also, added point-  **_[Cure]_ ** maxed out, and now you have an even better skill since it evolved upon reaching its peak-  **_[Cura]_ ** .

 

The only issue you fucking have with it, is that is so fucking  _ hard _ to level up!

 

Four months of having it, and you’ve only got it to level 7, which fucking  _ sucks. _

 

But, you make due.

 

Oh, and you finally found yourself some friends- at least, the Gamer kind.

 

First, there was Ruben Rose- he was literally just a guy that was reborn as a male Ruby Rose from the RWBY universe, and was just settling into his first year at Beacon. He’s older than you by a year, being fifteen and all, but he’s probably the only person you know that you can go hand-to-hand with in speed or races. I found that, for him, first year Beacon students range from anywhere to level 25 to 40, which is kinda funny considering he’s, like, level 46.

 

You wouldn’t deny that you certainly found the male attractive-  _ don’t stare at his ass don’t stARE AT HIS ASS- _ but with being in two literal different multiverses, it was impossible.

 

Still, he was good company to have around, and you have his phone number, so you both text a lot after training or missions.

 

Then there’s Takuya Sawada- a  _ very _ hot young man nearing his late teens, twin brother of Vongola’s very own Decimo, and personal student to the Rain Arcobaleno, Colonello (you found this  _ hilarious; _ Reborn and Colonello are rivals, their students have a sibling rivalry going on- it’s fucking great and no matter how many times Takuya kicked you, you couldn’t stop laughing). He’s shockingly adept with a shotgun and sniper rifle, and even if you were faster than him, his intuition and strength knocked you out of the ballpark.

 

Literally.

 

_ Twice. _

 

The tall dirty blonde was seventeen, almost eighteen now, with a pretty harsh brother complex, but you liked him well enough- the arguments him and Ruben got into were hysterical. Though, you often noted that his muscles rippled under his black T-shirt and yellow jacket, his mist flames licking at his hands whenever he got fired up about something. But not only has he physically grown from the short, lanky pre-teen you saw passing the street along Gamer’s Shop, but his level has sharply risen as well. What was once a crisp level 44, was now an absolute  _ absurd _ level 152, and while you were a bit jealous at the level, your own wasn’t too bad for your age either.

 

Though, finding out that there was someone- “a goddess”, they said- that was level four hundred thousand Gamer actually  _ living _ somewhere in the Gamer World was mind blowing, and you had half a mind to run up and find her- them?- and beg for training.

 

(Years later, you would see her- chin-length chestnut hair blowing, crimson eyes glowing and fixated on the destination ahead, a red and white reefer shifting around her form, the ends bellowing dramatically, black combat boots, and blue jeans. If it wasn’t for the window hanging over her head, you would have thought her to be just another random Gamer- if even that. You thought she was a Chara when she first passed you.)

 

( **_[Vulpi, Lvl. 4’288, The Tricky Magus]_ ** )

 

The last of your group of friends, at least in the Gamer’s Shop, was Aria Oak- a Gamer with… well, a  _ very _ different system compared to the rest of you. Being born in the world of Pokemon, her system was akin to the game- exp, levels, moves; just on a grander scale. Though, her world is much more different than most Pokemon realms, as the age limit was raised to twelve as the minimum- plus, some of the families that are seen in the games and anime are much more in depth; the Oaks, for example, founded Pallet Town and were a long line of researchers, gym leaders, and elite trainers. You found amusement that Aria- five years older than Gary and Ash, to your knowledge- decided to break the mold and become a coornatior, traveling to Hoenn to participate in their contests.

 

She even showed the three of you her Pokemon- a Combusken named Teriyaki (you snorted at that), a female Kirlia named Miya, a Breloom named Luigi, a Mawile named Jaws, and an Electrike named Sparky.

 

Personally, you loved the names given to her Pokemon- it reminded you of your Pokemon Nuzlocke days. You even had your own Breloom; though, yours was named Onion because of it’s prior evolution…

 

Eh, worth it.

 

Anyway, you had three friends that you almost never got to see, and you knew you would all drift apart from one another soon enough- you’d just have to-

 

“(Y/n)!”

 

You yelp and startle out of your seat, ignoring the roaring of laughter surrounding you as you watch your mother stare at you in disapproval.

 

“Eh?”

 

Toriel rolls her cinnamon-red eyes, shuffling closer with Flowey in his little pot sitting in her hands, “It’s your turn to water the flowerbed, dear,” she grumbles, shaking her head, long floppy ears tied into a ponytail, “You promised me you’d do this!”

 

Shuffling into a proper sitting position, legs crossed, you rub your neck, face flushing, “Sorry ma, I was just…” you trail off, looking for something to say, “...deep in thought.”

 

Flowey snorts, petals curling, “And by that, you mean monologuing.” He dryly snarks, smirking when the thunderous laughter rains down again, just as your cheeks flush red.

 

Huffing, you stand up, brushing off the dust, “I’m gonna go change,” you mutter, face still red, walking around the table and out of the room. Though, you quickly walk back inside and steal a poptart, sticking the strawberry flavored treat into your mouth- not unlike that of a late anime girl with her bread.

 

Pushing past your door, you head into the room and shut the polished oak panel behind you with a ‘click’, sighing deeply.

 

It’s not that you don’t  _ like _ to water the flowerbed, it’s just that…

 

You did it to be the first one to see Frisk, and it’s been literal  _ years _ since you’ve arrived, and not  _ once _ have you ever caught a whiff of them.

 

Yeah, the job’s getting tiring to do because what you’ve been trying to do it for isn’t fucking  _ here yet! _

 

So, yes, you’re upset and bored of doing the job.

 

Well, you suppose it’s better for you to do it than, say, Maya or Daisy- neither of these brats have even the  _ slightest _ green thumb.

 

You’re convinced that if Flowey wasn’t sentient, that he would’ve died in their care.

 

You shake your head with a huff, running a hand through your hair, “No use thinking about that now,” you groan, long legs dragging to the drawer, “Better get ready before mom yells at me again.”

 

You’ve long since ditched the old striped clothing- apparently, in monster society, once someone is twelve, they’re considered no longer a child; just a teen, which, granted, isn’t much different from the surface.

 

But the major difference is that once you’re sixteen, you’re legally an adult in the eyes of the law; so  _ that’s _ a thing they do.

 

Groaning, you pull out a sleeveless black bodysuit, the shorts ending at your lower thigh, and put it on. After that is the violet, off-the-shoulder dress with both sides slit for movement shifting over your body, just as you tie a thick white sash around your waist, tying the back into a large, oversized bow- two long ribbons stretching down and ending at your knees. The sash was connected to a white, circular apron with the delta rune etched on it in black. Then were calf-high black socks, violet and gold heeled boots, and gold ankle bracelets. You threw on a scarlet scarf that Toriel had stitched and gifted you on your thirteenth birthday, tying it securely around your neck, and slip on a pair of black fingerless gloves as the finishing touch.

 

You glance at your mirror and wince- your hair’s an absolute  _ mess! _

 

Feeling lazy, you pull out two yellow hair ties and pull your hair into two low twin pigtails- faintly resembling Marinette Dupain-Cheng’s own if they were wild and unkempt.

 

As a finishing touch, you grab your purple-framed circular spectacles and let them rest comfortably on your face, a grin making its way onto your lips as you eye yourself.

 

You’re no longer that innocent, if slightly angry, girl that first arrived to the underground- you’re now a battle-hardened warrior with a kind and protective nature.

 

You’re  _ you, _ and you  _ adore _ it.

 

Fist tightening, you spin on your heel, opening the oak door and shut it quietly behind you, moving through the hallway; heels clicking against the flooring being the only hearable noise in the house.

 

Entering the living room, you note that house was dead silent- you couldn’t feel the souls of anyone within the house except yourself-  _ the soul beats slower in dread. _

 

There’s a note on the table, red pen scribbled along the white  _ dusty _ paper- a strike of terror burns at your soul, mind working overtime as you reach a shaky hand to grasp the paper.

 

_ “(Y/n), me and the others went to the shop; please take care of the flowers while we’re gone. I’m sure we’ll be back sometime around lunch. Love you! :D - Love, Toriel.” _

 

_ “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do, sis! - Daisy” _

 

_ “Which means don’t do anything. - Maya” _

 

Overwhelming relief floods your system, just as you release the paper back onto the tabletop, pure willpower guiding you enough to not allow you to collapse to the floor in a heap.

 

“I’ve  _ got _ to stop this paranoia,” you mutter, body going limp for a moment, “It’s getting ridiculous.”

 

_ God, _ you felt your fucking  _ age. _

 

And you don’t mean your physical one.

 

Shaking your head, you reach out towards the watering tin sitting on the table, only to freeze in surprise when a periwinkle window pops in your frontal vision, the white text burning against the transparent frame.

 

**_[Fetch and Rescue Quest!]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_[Quest: The Eighth Fallen Human]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_[Info: Frisk, after nine long years, has finally fallen down the mountain! Go meet them and be their tuTORIEL (hah) during their time in the Ruins!]_ **

 

**_[Objective(s): Find Frisk, Teach them about the Underground, ?]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_[Rewards: +10’000 XP per main objective completed, +50 Stat Points per objective completed, +500 REP with [Frisk], +500 REP with [?].]_

 

Your body stills, soul stopping for just a second.

 

After nine-  _ god, has it really been nine already?- _ years, the “angel” of the Underground has finally fallen, and a mixture of dread and elation burns at your chest, causing you to rub it softly, trying to sooth the harmful ache.

 

Sighing, you shift your body, opening your inventory window; pulling out the Faded Ribbon, as well as a spider donut and cider- you knew that different soul types had alternating damage inputs; Determination, Justice and Bravery were the most durable, Kindness and Patience were a good middle-ground, the Integrity and Perseverance were the weakest- from the storage unit, closing the window after you’re done with it.

 

When finished, you hold out a hand, violet and green magic lighting up your form, “Teleport: ruins entrance.”

 

And with that, you vanish from the world, travelling through the void. When you step out, feet gracefully touching the ground, a shiver rakes your body.

 

The feeling of not existing- being torn apart and scattered across space- then reforming, and existing once more after reaching your destination left a horrible taste in your mouth.

 

You didn’t know how Sans could fucking  _ stand _ it.

 

Feeling a pull in your soul, you glance at the Save Star sitting innocently at the bare bottom of the stairway, then back to the entrance of the Ruins. Another gentle pull had you sighing, turning to save at the glowing star- it’s radiance lighting your soft, yet scarred and calloused skin in a warmth one would contribute to sitting beside a fireplace.

 

**_[File 1] - Last Save: Two Weeks Ago [Y/N    LV 4_ ** **** **_LVL 98_ ** **** **_9:02:14:22:50]_ **

 

**_[File 2] - Last Save: Three Days Ago [Y/N    LV 4_ ** **** **_LVL 100_ ** **** **_9:13:20:40:09]_ **

 

**_[File 3] - Last Save: Seven Months Ago [Y/N    LV 3 LVL 95 2:7:11:06:38]_ **

 

**_[File 4] - No Previous Data_ **

 

**_[File 5] - Last Save: Nine Years Ago [Y/N    LV 4_ ** **** **_LVL 15     0:56:38]_ **

 

Seeing the fifth file had a shiver run down your spine. It was the only time you tried a genocide run, and you quickly stopped after killing Toriel and Flowey in the Ruins- you just couldn’t continue. But… you were also curious about the consequences, so you never once deleted the file. So it’s just…

 

Sitting there, waiting to be used for great evil.

 

You hated how you wanted to feel the dust in your fingers again, and see their terror in their eyes.

 

You made yourself  _ sick. _

 

Shaking your head, trying to disperse the thoughts, you click  **_[File 4]_ ** as your new slot, seeing as overwriting previous data can, potentially, be disastrous.

 

After all, you never know when a glitch will pop up and destroy all your hard work!

 

**_[Knowing that Frisk could either be the savior or demon of the Underground, restores your lost PERSEVERANCE, and rekindles your KINDNESS.]_ **

 

**_[Y/N_ ** **** **_LVL 100_ ** **** **_9:16:08:51:12]_ **

**_[Ruins - Entrance]_ **

 

**_[File 4 Saved!]_ **

 

Heaving a long, drawn out sigh, you spin on your heel, briskly walking towards the lone flower bed, passing the grassy spotlight that Flowey once sat-  _ should sit- _ and enter the glowing room.

 

There laid a child with an oversized blue and floral lavender shirt with sleeves that seemingly reach their knees, wild, bushy chestnut hair that covered their face, save for the nose, mouth and chin. Their legs were sock and shoeless- scratches (some, you noted with maternal horror, were still bleeding), bruises and scars covering everywhere that you could see on their body.

 

However, it was the title hanging over their head that shook you to your core.

 

**_[The Mistake]_ **

**_[Frisk]_ **

**_[Lvl. 4]_ **

**_[HP: 7 / 20]_ **

 

“What the fuck?”


	14. My Child, My Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader does a musical and Frisk loves her new sister/mom.

\---

 

When you envisioned meeting- _seeing-_ Frisk for the very first time in real life, it certainly wasn’t like _this._ An innocent, abandoned, beaten-by-life orphan that has no real hope, or love. Feeling a swell of protectiveness- Frisk literally couldn’t be much older than Hugo, judging from the size- burn in your soul, threatening to break loose.

 

Tip-toeing to the child, you absently realize there’s someone there, wearing a green and yellow striped sweater.

 

“Hello Chara,” you greet, sitting beside Frisk, as the spirit watches you closely.

 

It takes a moment to realize _who the fuck that just was and who you just greeted,_ and when it does, you whip around with eyes ready to pop out their sockets- though, you absently note that the ghost wasn’t doing much better, watching you with wide, crimson irises. You also noted that you could see the faint scarlet outline of a soul- it wasn’t beating like a soul should, and there was only an outline, no filling. It was just… transparent- empty.

 

Eyeing the spirit, you can certainly see that Chara is older than Frisk by quite a bit. They- looks more like a he, but you could be wrong. Plus, presuming someone’s gender is rude- seem closer to Daisy’s age; maybe ten or eleven?

 

Chara draws closer, eyes narrowing in thought, **“Who… are you?”**

 

“One of Toriel’s daughters.”

 

The spirit’s eyebrows shoot to their hairline, **“Are you serious?”**

 

You straighten, eye twinkling- _this poor child doesn’t even realize what they’ve unleashed!_ , “No, I’m (Y/n).”

 

The spirit deadpans, crossing their arms, **“...Really?”**

 

A grin splits your face, bangs falling in your eyes, just as you brush them out of the way, “Sorry, the opportunity was too good to pass up.”

 

**“You’re terrible.”**

 

You only shrug, your smile unapologetic, just as you activate your mach, hands hovering over the child’s chest, “Perhaps I am, perhaps I’m not. But are you _really_ going to upset the only person who can see you right now?” You wonder, closely watching Chara, who only opens their mouth, then shuts it with a click.

 

Pushing a bit of magic into your hands, they glow green and periwinkle, the colors pressing together and mixing instead of clashing horrendously like most would assume.

 

Chara graviates behind you, peeking over your right shoulder, **“What’re you doing?”**

 

“Healing them,” you answer, hands just an inch away from the child’s chest- you’ve mastered your powers enough to no longer need to completely touch your patients; just being within four inches of them is enough to heal them. However, the closer you are, the more potent the magic is to the wound, decreasing the amount of time the monster- or human, in this case- needs to stay bedridden- as they cackle with magic, your irises turning a glowing violet with a toxic-green ring surrounding the pupil.

 

Apparently the glowing eyes wasn’t just a monster thing- it was generally magic thing.

 

You activate **_[Scan]_ **, watching the child’s HP rise.

 

**_[+1 HP!]_ **

**_[+1 HP!]_ **

**_[+1 HP!]_ **

**_[+1 HP!]_ **

**_[+1 HP!]_ **

**_[+1 HP!]_ **

**_[+1 HP!]_ **

**_[+1 HP!]_ **

 

**_[Frisk]_ **

**_[HP: 15 / 20]_ **

 

The energy slows to a stop, magic vanishing in crackles of light, the glow and color of your eyes draining back into the soft, sweet color that you grew up with. Chara gapes, having watched as you poured magic into Frisk’s body- bruises, and scratches fading into cacao-beige skin, with some of the deeper cuts leaving pale scars against the child’s rich skin.

 

 **“How the-?!”** The spirit gasp, whipping to face you, **“How the literal** **_fuck?!”_ **

 

An unladylike cackle rips through you, as you lean back on the flowers and grass, “It’s a mage thing- don’ worry about it!”

 

Chara pouts, placing their sleeve-covered hands on their hips with a childish huff, **“It is not! I know magic- my birth mother was a particularly powerful mage- and I goddamn know for a** **_fact_ ** **that** **_that,_ ** **is not mage magic!”** They answer sharply, crossing their arms over their chest.

 

You quirk an eyebrow, standing up, plucking Frisk up from their laid-out position, “It’s a different type,” you respond, running a hand through the child’s thick chestnut hair, wincing when you were met with resistance in a multitude of knots, “I was always considered a little different than most mages- my magic makes me… well, stronger, faster, smarter- essentially, when I reach a certain point. Though, it’s speed and intelligence that seems to rise the most.”

 

Chara raises an eyebrow, **“Really now?”**

 

You nod, deciding to show the ghost what you meant. Opening your inventory, you throw the cider and donut inside, standing there with a smug smile as Chara gapes, watching the air actually _ripple-_ said ripples glowing white for a few moments before dying out, restoring reality back to its former glory.

 

 **“What,”** Chara breaths, **“the actual** **_fuck?”_ **

 

A cackle rips through you, chest jostling as you held Frisk, “Yeah, I get that a lot!”

 

**“And pray tell, how much is ‘a lot’?”**

 

Your glasses gleam white, just as you gave the ghost an uneasy grin, “At least weekly!~”

 

Chara stares, body floating, **“...There’s something wrong with you.”**

 

You shrug, poking your tongue out playfully, “Well, if I’m seeing you, then something _must_ be wrong!”

 

 **“Okay, first off;** **_rude.”_ **

 

A grin stretches across your face, as you shrug, obviously unapologetic. The first fallen child groans, flying around you, and when they grip your shoulder, you’re surprised that they can actually _touch you._ You ignore the cold feeling of your sins crawling on your back, feeling the spirit’s crimson eyes boring into you, but they blink and… suddenly they have brown eyes? Then they’re scarlet again.

 

Hey wait a minute, what the fuck?

 

Giving you a sly grin, Chara stretches, floating above your head on their back, **“So, where’re we going Caramel?”**

 

You freeze, glancing up at the spirit with obvious confusion, mouthing, “Caramel?”

 

They blink, drifting to hang over your face in a criss-cross position, **“You don’t like it?”** They wonder, **“I just thought… You just seem… I dunno, kinda like caramel? Sticky, yet real sweet, but… can be kinda salty? I just…”** They rub their neck sheepishly, giving a painstaking grin towards you, **“Eh, don’ worry ‘bout it! Sorry.”**

 

Tilting your head to the left, you think upon the name, and… huh, you see no real issue with it. It’s cute, and it fits you pretty well, surprisingly enough.

 

So, fuck it- Caramel it is.

 

“Nah, the name’s fine,” you respond, catching the child’s attention, “It just caught me off guard, is all.”

 

Their eyes sparkle, and a grin makes its way onto their face, but nothing is said by them- though, you suppose they don’t really _have_ to say anything, the aura they give off is plenty enough to tell you what they think and feel.

 

You approach the entrance again, and just pass the doorway when Chara catches your attention, pointing towards the crimson leaves and glowing yellow star, **“Hey, wait a moment, what’s that?”**

 

They twist midair, rushing towards the save point, **“I’ve never seen anything like this before?”** reaching out, they brush against it, only to yelp when a text box pops up in front of them.

 

**_[The shadow of the RUINS looms above, filling you with DETERMINATION.]_ **

 

 **_[Frisk_ ** **** **_LV 1    7:28]_ **

**_[Ruins - Entrance]_ **

 

**_[File Saved!]_ **

 

Your jaw drops- they can still save?! Does that mean they can overwrite your saves? God, now you have fucking _questions_ that need _answered._

 

**“W-What the fuck?!”**

 

Sighing, you jostle Frisk a bit, head drooping, “It’s a timeline thing, kid.”

 

Spinning towards you, Chara huffs with a glare, **“What’d you mean it’s ‘a timeline thing’? Also, I’m thirteen, don’t call me a kid!”**

 

You open your mouth, traveling up the stars, only to freeze, their words bouncing around your head like a tennis ball in a white room. When it registers, you robotically turn towards the spirit, disbelief coloring your tone, “You’re _thirteen?”_

 

 **“Yes!”** They hiss, hands on their hips, **“What’re you? Like, twenty or something?”**

 

Blinking slowly, you narrow your eyes, “I… I don’t know whether to be insulted that you think I’m that old, or insanely flattered,” You mutter, just loud enough for them to hear you, to which they tilt their heads to the side, obviously curious.

 

**“What, are you younger or something?”**

 

“Chara, for christ’s sake; I’m _fourteen.”_

 

They reel back, as if struck, jaw dropping open into a round ‘O’ shape, **“The hell?! I call bullshit, there’s no way!”**

 

You can only shrug, “I dunno what to tell you my dude, but I can certainly say it’s true- been here since I was five.”

 

Sighing, the ghost lies down midair, though they seemingly follow you no matter what, **“I just… how do you look so damn** **_old?”_ ** They wonder aloud, to which your eyebrow twitches because _that_ was most certainly an insult, and like hell you were taking it lying down!

 

“Well,” you start, entering the first puzzle room, stepping on the pressure plates, “at least _I’m_ not the one who looks like they’re ten! Better to look older and hot than stupid and childish!” You spat, nose upturning with a huff, your pace brisk.

 

However, just as you take another step forward, the world freezes- color draining into monochrome once more. Confusion swells in your chest, and a bit of fear’s there too since _you can’t fucking move-!_

 

The window that pops up in front of you is light grey with black lettering- an update, been awhile since you’ve seen something like this...

 

**_[Small System Update!]_ **

 

**_[Power Ranking System Added!]_ **

 

**_[Everyone is powerful in their own way, but this takes their magical power and forms it into an actual numeral rank for you to view! Now this uses some Harry Potter words, but it’s fINE we won’t get sued, okay? Okay.]_ **

 

**_[Power Level Calculation: All Stats + LVL x 10 / 5]_ **

 

**_[Ranks: ]_ **

**_[Muggle: 0]_ **

**_[Squib: 1 to 399]_ **

**_[Weak Wizard / Witch: 400 to 949]_ **

**_[Witch / Wizard: 950 to 1’300]_ **

**_[Powerful Wizard / Witch: 1’301 to 5’800]_ **

**_[Warlock: 5’801 to 9’000]_ **

**_[Sorcerer / Sorceress: 9’001 to 15’999]_ **

**_[Dark Sorcerer / Sorceress: 16’000 to 28’999]_ **

**_[High Sorcerer / Sorceress: 29’000 to 35’000]_ **

**_[Grand Sorcerer / Sorceress: 35’001 to 49’999]_ **

**_[Magi: 50’000 to 74’999]_ **

**_[Grand Magi: 75’000 to 99’999]_ **

**_[Magus: 100’000 to 124’999]_ **

**_[Enchanter / Enchantress: 125’000 to 140’000]_ **

**_[Mage: 140’001 to 154’999]_ **

**_[ArchMage: 155’000 to 269’999]_ **

**_[Merlin: 270’000 to 350’000]_ **

**_[Demigod: 350’001 to 499’999]_ **

**_[God: 500’000 to 1’000’000]_ **

 

**_[Your Rank: 2’810 (Powerful Witch)]_ **

 

Your eyebrow twitches- you would’ve thought you would have been a much higher rank than that!- and quickly realize how utterly _bullshit_ this was; your stats could be five thousand each, and you’d only reach the Magi rank!

 

 _‘I call bullshit,’_ you internally hiss- first the stat ranks and now this?!

 

**_[Currently known Ranks of other Players: ]_ **

 

**_[Toriel: 6’494 (Warlock)]_ **

**_[Maya: 368 (Squib)]_ **

**_[Daisy: 268 (Squib)]_ **

**_[Flowey: 3’420 (Powerful Wizard)]_ **

**_[Hugo: 130 (Squib)]_ **

 

You blink- _‘Tori’s pretty high,’_ you think- and the world’s color is back, Chara rushing towards you, **“Hey, wait a moment- get back here!”**

 

Robotically, you keep moving forward, dragging yourself towards Toriel’s house, watching as Chara flies around, absently solving puzzles without using their abilities as a ghost. Also, thinking about it, do they have a gender? Or are they a, well, _they?_

 

“Yo Chara,” You call, catching the child’s attention, dragging their eyes away from a group of teenage monsters smoking and joking.

 

**“Yeah?”**

 

You glance towards them, eyes narrow in consideration, “Are you a.. Wait, no, shit uh,” _fuck,_ this is awkward; you’ve never had to ask somebody about their gender! You’ve just _known!_ “Well, are you a boy or girl? Or, are you neither? Fuck, no wait, shit- I’m probably being insensitive, sorry!”

 

They stare, scarlet eyes boring into you, only for them to crack, a snicker escaping them, **“Wow, seriously? I thought-”** they wheeze- their laughter only egging on your absurd blush at this point- **“I thought you** **_knew!_ ** **God, guess not,”** they place a transparent hand on their head, laughing, **“Yeah, sorry, guess I should’ve told you- yeah, I’m a guy.”** They- no no, _he-_ answered, a grin lighting up his face, just as you pass the giant pitfall puzzle.

 

You puff up at his laughter, increasing your brisk walk into a shallow run, ignoring his sputtering, **“E-Eh?! Hey, wait a minute- Caramel, come back! Goddammit, wait for me woman!”**

 

Continuing your trek, you jump over puzzles, rushing through the twists and turns of the Ruins, ignoring the teen’s groans and yelling. Getting to Toriel’s house only takes a few minutes, even with the Ruins being the size that they are, and you slip the key into the door, watching it open with a creak.

 

“Welcome to my home,” you say, your voice echoing against the african-violet walls, “This is where my siblings, Flowey, mom and I live!” You gesture towards the hallway to the right, “Down there are the bedrooms, and over there-” you tilt to the left, “is the dining room and kitchen!”

 

For a moment, you pause, Chara stopping his snooping to hover beside you, “Why am I even showing you the house?” You wonder aloud, befuddled, “You’re a ghost, and Frisk is asleep!”

 

The child’s body shuffles in your arms, telling you that no, they will _not_ be asleep much longer.

 

“...I’m gonna put them to bed,” you sigh, shuffling towards your room, mind wandering.

 

Four years ago, Toriel installed an extra bedroom, and finally finished the room that was under renovations. Maya and Daisy slept in the renovated bedroom, while Hugo slept in the other bedroom with Flowey watching over him, and you took up the first bedroom in the hallway. Hell, Toriel even got a bathroom installed- two, in fact- right after you fell down. One connected to your room, and the other in the hallway facing away from Toriel’s own bedroom.

 

It was something that you always smiled at- your mother truly loved you, you knew she did- and always tried to help her because after everything you’ve endured- everything you’ve _done-,_ she still loved you unconditionally.

 

And she was the greatest mother ever just for that exact reason.

 

Absently, you open your oak door, setting Frisk on the bed carefully and drawing the covers over their form. Afterwards, you reach towards your drawer, pulling out multiple clothing that you’ve carried through the ages, even when you’ve long since outgrown them.

 

You found multiple from where you were six and seven, and even a few from your fifth year, but decide on the clothing from your sixth year of your life expectancy being your best bet, snuffing the rest of the clothing back into the drawer compartments.

 

Turning towards the gathered clothing, you tilt your head in consideration, not even noticing Chara faze into existence beside you.

 

**“What’re you doing?”**

 

You jump, willing yourself not to scream, and snap your head towards the spirit- eyes forming a hardened glare, “Dude, what the actual _fuck?”_ You whisper, tone a sharp hiss.

 

He raises his hands in front of him, defensive, **“Hey, I was just trying to see what you were doing!”** He argued, gesturing, **“Goddamn woman, don’t gotta bite my head off!”**

 

“You’re a ghost.”

 

**“And you’re a bitch. Wanna keep stating facts?”**

 

Your glare softens a bit, and you raise a hand to cover your mouth, hiding the giggle that wishes to escape.

 

“Okay,” You deem, eyeing the spirit in amusement, “That was pretty good- not gonna lie.”

 

A grin light’s up Chara’s face, and you can _very clearly_ see his cute little dimples.

 

_‘God, if only he had a physical body; I’d totally be hitting that.’_

 

You blink because _hey,_ what the actual _fuck_ brain, and shoo the thought away, pointing back towards the clothes, “I’m trying to pick something for Frisk to wear, since their…” you pause, “ _outfit_ isn’t really doing them any good.”

 

Chara hums in appreciation, narrowing his eyes at the selection. Taking a few glances around, then back at the small human lying on your bed, his points at a pair of short overalls. You remember as a kid that they only reached your mid-thigh, but for Frisk, it’d probably be closer to their knees with how small they were.

 

 **“They should wear those,”** he stated, still pointing, **“I know that the area after the Ruins is Snowdin- Asriel and I played there all the time- and overalls will be helpful to combat the cold. The tights-”** Chara then shifts, finger now pointing at an old pair of white, slightly see-through tights with very tiny baby pink and white polka dots lingering on them, **“would also provide some comfort against the cold weather.”**

 

You nod understandingly, putting the two articles of clothing off to the side for the child to wear later. While doing that, you place down a pair of wool socks, setting them down gently.

 

Scanning the remaining clothing, you pick up a baby pink and baby blue striped sweater that had a round neckline, holding it, “Do ‘ya think this’ll be a good shirt for them to wear?” You ask.

 

Chara’s eyes stray, locking with the article that you were holding up, showcasing the shirt for all to see. He hums again, scarlet eyes narrowing in thought, only to nod moments later, **“It’s decent; it’ll have to do. Though, I wonder what they’ll wear for places like Hotland…”** he mummers aloud, pointer finger resting on his chin.

 

You tilt your head in consideration, humming as you fold the cloth again, setting it atop the others and pushing them away, while you locate the remaining clothing back into the drawers, “‘Tis a good question; but we’ll have to see.” Shutting the drawer with a ‘click!’, you stand up to your full height of six foot, stretching and sighing in pleasure when you felt your spine pop.

 

Glancing around the bluebell-colored room- you repainted it years ago- you shrug, turning towards Chara, “Think I should make them something to eat?”

 

He nods, **“Yeah… gotta be something with high carbs though, Frisk is…”** he hesitates, obviously uncomfortable.

 

“Thin?” You acknowledge, eyes closing as if it actually hurt you to say.

 

Starvation is one of the most painful things to endure on the human- or monster, you suppose- body; the phantom pains are enough to cause someone to fall down, and if one becomes too starved, your body starts to literally _eat itself._

 

Its not pretty, and you can already tell the kid probably hasn’t had a proper meal in _years._

 

**“...Yeah.”**

 

Tilting your head, you think back to the foods you know with high carbs, “Hm… well, we have chicken, so I might be able to make them some fried chicken with… sweet potato? And maybe some blueberry yogurt.” Yeah, that seemed like a pretty filling meal- and if they want more, you can always make extra.

 

Glancing at Chara, you gesture towards the slumbering body of Frisk, “Keep watch over them,” you order, maternal instincts flaring, “I’ll go make them some food. Try to… not startle them when they awake, alright?”

 

He gives you a wide grin and thumbs up, **“You got it, Caramel!”**

 

Nodding, you exit the room, leaving the door cracked just in case Frisk can’t reach the doorknob, what with their absurdly small height.

 

After all; nobody wants a panicking, screaming, and malnourished child to have a panic attack just because you accidentally locked them in a room.

 

That’s just being a bad host!  
  


Reaching the kitchen, you think back to your cousin’s homemade fried chicken recipe, trying to remember what they used and how they did it.

 

Eh, you can remember those steps later.

 

Opening the fridge, you pull out a plastic container of chicken breasts, and peel back the plastic, pulling out three of the eight breasts, and taking out three eggs while you’re at it.

 

Reaching up into the cabinet, you take out some garlic, parsley, dragon vanilla, and a bag of flour. You also pull out a plastic bowl, chopping board, a box of breadcrumbs, a bottle of vegetable oil, a whisk, and a pair of tongs.

 

Quickly, you rinse the meat, crack open the eggs into a bowl, beat the eggs, and throw in a chicken breast, sprinkling some garlic and parsley into the batter and onto the breast. You also throw in some black pepper in there too, but only a smidge.

 

Using a cup, you scoop flour out of the bag, dumping it on the cutting board, while simultaneously pulling out a deep pan, throwing it on the stove, pouring two cups of vegetable oil into it, and turning on the heat to 375. You rip up a small leaf of dragon vanilla, sprinkling it along the flour- the breadcrumbs are distributed the same way- and pull the egg-doused chicken out of the bowl, plopping it on the flour, smearing some of it.

 

Absently, you turn on the radio, grinning to yourself when “Better When I’m Dancing” starts to play, echoing faintly across the house.

 

“Don’t think about it,” you sing, smearing more flour on the breast, “just move your body!” You pluck the breast up with your blue tongs, twirling towards the stove and plopping the meat inside the sizzling oil, “listen to the music, ‘n sing oh, ey, oh!”

 

You pull on another breast, “Just move those left feet, go ahead, get crazy!~” You grin, memories flashing through your mind- how many years has it been since you’ve heard this song? Twelve? Thirteen? Definitely been a while- of times where you’d dance and sing in your room, blasting this very song, drowning out the screams of your parents. “Anyone can do it, ‘n sing oh, ey, oh!”

 

A sweet potato is rinsed in the sink, “Show the world you’ve got that fire!”

 

“Feel the rhythm gettin’ louder!” Your soul thumps to the beat, as you swing your body alongside the song.

 

You plop the second breast in the oil, and flip the first one, continuing on with your cooking, “Show the room what you can do, prove to them you got the moves! I dunno ‘bout you-”

 

You cut the potato, covering it with a napkin and throwing it in the microwave, “But I feel better when I’m dancin’, yeah yeah!~” Feet slide along the floor, hips slinging side to side as your voice carries, “Better when I’m dancin’, yeah yeah!”

 

You clap your flour-ridden hands, a plume sprinkling in front of you, eyes twinkling merrily with a _spark_ shining through it, “And we can do this together, I bet you feel better when you’re dancin’, yeah yeah!”

 

Spinning, you flip the first two breasts just as the last one is dropped inside, the oil sizzling, “When you finally let go,” your voice doesn’t lose momentum- it merely gains it, “And you slay that solo, ‘cause you listen to the music, singing oh, eh oh!”

 

Skating towards the fridge, you push past it, pulling out vanilla yogurt and a package of blueberries, hips still bouncing, “‘Cause you’re confident babe, and you make your hips sway!” A giggle bursts through you, soul beaming out a small glow, singing its own lil’ melody, “We knew that you could do it, singing oh, ey, oh!”

 

“Show the world you got that fire- feel the rhythm gettin’ louder!” What was once a quiet humming was now a siren’s echo, enticing those inside the house. Unknowingly, Frisk stirs- _‘Who...?’_

 

Chara can only smile, bobbing his head as the next verse rings through the hair, eyes soft, **“Caramel got one hell of a voice,”** he remarks, sitting cross while in mid-air, **“should’ve just called her Siren if she got a voice like this!”**

 

“Show the room what you can do, prove to them you got the moves! I dunno ‘bout you, but I feel better when I’m dancin’, yeah yeah!” You twirl as you set the blueberries and yogurt on the counter, face having lightened with a grin, “Better when I’m dancin’, yeah yeah! And we can do this together, I bet you feel better when you’re dancin’, yeah yeah!~”

 

Flipping the chicken again, you check on the potato before making your way back to the blueberries and yogurt, “I feel better when I’m dancin’, better when I’m dancin’, aye oh ey oh!” Opening the packet, you plop a handful of berries inside, using a spoon to mix it, “Feel better when I’m dancin’ yeah yeah!”

 

Twirling, you throw a leg up on the counter, just as you open the cabinet, pushing yourself up on the counter with your momentum just as you grasp a plate. You flip and land on your feet with a grin, “Better when I’m dancin’, yeah yeah! Don’t you know,” Filing the plate on the table, you flip all three breasts again and pull the potato out of the microwave, grabbing a butter knife along the way.

 

Scanning the shelves, you pluck a tub of butter, opening the lid with a crack, “We can do this together,” Putting some on the knife, you swipe it along the interior of the vegetable, spreading it, “Bet you feel better when you’re dancin’, yeah yeah!”

 

Using your tongs, you place the hot potato on the plate, and slide towards the chicken. Clicking the temperature off, you pull the pan to the side, “I feel better when I’m dancin’!” Picking up a breast with your tongs, you gently plop it on the white plate, “I’m better when I’m dancin’, hey!”

 

Pulling on a drawer, you draw out a fork, pushing it into the potatoes, as you finish with a twirl and bow, “Feel better when I’m dancin’, yeah yeah~”

 

There was a silence, as if waiting for you to do more, and just as you rise from your bow, a soft voice breaks through the tension.

 

“P...P-Pre...tty.”

 

Startling, you whip towards the entrance of the kitchen, where the thin form of Frisk stands, sleeve-covered hands grasping the wall, their mouth formed into an ‘o’ with beautiful, glimmering, golden buttercup eyes breaking through their thick bangs.

 

You blink, glancing at Chara, who shrugs, **“She can see me, but mostly ignored me in favor of listening to you sing. Honestly,”** here, he smirks, eyes lighting in amusement, **“Can’t blame ‘er; if I heard a voice like that, I woulda thought that I was in heaven and that the angels were singing me ‘ta sleep!”**

 

Cheeks flush darkly at the compliment, and you hide a whine, gently leading Frisk out into the dining room, carrying their plate, “Stop complimenting me- my self esteem can’t take it!”

 

  
 **“But… we’re being** **_nice???”_ **

 

“Fine, my ego can’t take it.”

 

Chara snorts, **“Yeah, as** **_if_ ** **you got one!”**

 

A grin forms on your lips as you set the plate down on the table, plucking Frisk from their stance and setting them on the high seat, gifting them the fork, “Yeah right- me, with no ego, whatever shall I do?”

 

The phantom snickers, while Frisk stares up at you, “...F...F-Fo...od…?”

 

You pat their head with an easy-going smile, “Yes little one, food. Now eat up- want something to drink? Apple juice? Milk? Water?” You ask politely, eyes soft. Frisk hesitates, then holds up two fingers.

 

“Milk?” They nod.

 

Nodding, you make your way into the kitchen, plucking a tall plastic “glass”, pulling out one of the cartons of milk, pouring the liquid inside, filling it about three-fourths of the way before stopping. You seal the container, plop it back in the fridge, grab the blueberry yogurt, milk and a spoon, and then head back into the dining room.

 

Setting the food and container down, you grin at the child, whose staring at you as if she- huh, so Frisk really _is_ a female! You gotta say, you expected the two Determination souls’ genders to have been switched- can’t believe her own eyes.

 

“Here’s your food, Bambi,” You coo, rubbing the child’s head, “Now go ahead and eat, I’m going to go get a hairbrush, alright?” Shyly, Frisk nods, and you move towards your bathroom, Chara flying after you.

 

 **“‘Bambi’?”** He wonders, befuddled, **“What kind of name is** **_that?”_ **

 

“One that’s better than ‘Caramel’,” you shoot back, rifling through your makeup and hair brushes, trying to find that really nice, enchanted blue one that used magic to untangle knots, “Besides, she’s easily startled, quiet, real cute, and _obviously_ a gentle soul.” Finding what you’re looking for, you grasp the black handle, letting out a little ‘ahah!’, “Plus, she has the potential to be something great- a protector, or savior. Thus, Bambi fits splendidly!”

 

**“Sure…”**

 

“Don’t question how my mind works, Chara.”

 

**“Too late.”**

 

“Fuck you.”

 

He grins, **“Name a place and time, Caramel; then we’ll see!”**

 

Your nose scrunches up, just as you spin on your heel, body passing through Chara, who shivers, “Nah dude, I’d rather fuck a skeleton than a ghost- at least _one_ of them has _something_ in physical form.” You leer, and Chara gasps, offended.

 

 **“Okay, first, for the** ** _second time today,_** **_rude_** ** _._** **Secondly- hey Caramel, what the actual, literal** ** _fuck?”_**

 

Cackles escape you as you re-enter the dining room, watching Frisk who, shockingly, has just finished her potato and half of her chicken breast. The yogurt container is completely empty, and the milk only has about a fourth of its original amount left.

 

“Is it good?” You ask the child, who turns towards you with puffed out cheeks, closely resembling a chipmunk. She swallows, and grins at you with _such a cute smile oh dear god you think your heart just exploded, dear lord save your soul this is it._

 

“S...Swe...et…!”

 

You chuckle, nodding, “Yeah, the ingredients I used are more of a “sweeter” kind- I don’t usually do it, but you seem to like it, so I guess it’s okay,” winking, you jab a thumb towards the kitchen, “if you want more, I got two extra breasts leftovers.”

 

Frisk only pops another piece of chicken into her mouth, grinning brightly while you laugh, moving behind her to brush out her hair. The magic in the bristles touches her hair, sending magic to untangle the knots while also spreading green magic throughout her body to make sure there’s no discomfort or pain. Gently running the blue brush along Frisk’s hair, you start to hum quietly, melody drifting along the room.

 

“Hush little baby, don’t say a word,” You coo, soul letting out another melody, drawing Frisk and Chara’s into its own little dance, “Mama’s gonna buy you a mockingbird. And if that mockingbird won’t sing, mama’s gonna buy you a diamond ring…”

 

You don’t notice the creaking door, or the quiet chatter.

 

“And if that diamond ring turns brass, mama’s gonna buy you a lookin’ glass.” You sing, “And if that lookin’ glass gets broke, mama’s gonna buy you a billy goat~”

 

Toriel steps inside, chuckling, only to freeze mid-step upon seeing you, her little angel, standing there, brushing another child’s hair, voice bouncing off the walls of the house. She stops to listen- she hasn’t heard you sing in months, and she’s missed it.

 

Flowey pops over her shoulder, curious.

 

“And if that billy goat gets cross, mama’s gonna buy you a rockin’ horse.” You brush back the hair, running a hand through it- there’s no tangles. “And if that rockin’ horse turns over, mama’s gonna buy you a dog named Rover~”

 

Circuit plops down on his dog bed, watching his mistress closely. He hasn’t ever seen you so relaxed- it certainly suits you.

 

“And if that dog named Rover won’t bark, mama’s gonna buy you a horse and cart!” Your brush Frisk’s hair again- which, without the knots, reaches her upper back-, taking some of it and pulling it into a high bun.

 

Maya, Daisy and Hugo peek around Toriel’s legs, blinking- they’ve never heard you sing, or look so relaxed before.

 

It’s… new.

 

They like it.

 

“And if that horse and cart fall down, you’ll still be the sweetest lil’ babe in town.”

 

Glancing at Frisk, you smile at her as she stares at you, golden irises on full display, “There, now your hair isn’t in your face!” You cheer, smile radiating light, flowers popping up around you unknowingly, “Feel better?”

 

**_[Skill Created!]_ **

 

**_[Ambient Anime]_ **

**_[Lvl. MAX]_ **

**_[Description:_ ** _Facefaulting, literal jaw dropping, a stormcloud of sadness, flowers and hearts! So you like anime? Well, you can do what anime people do now; comically overreact! Luckily, most are uncaring about the even and only super strong emotions activate this skill._ **_]_ **

 

**_[Effects: Use ambient magic in the area to produce Anime style overreactions!]_ **

 

Chara blinks owlishly at you, pointing with blown irises, **“Is, like,** **_anybody_ ** **going to question why sunshine and flowers are popping around Caramel?!”** He wonders, and you hide a grin.

 

Ah, so he’s going to be of the people questioning.

 

Well, this’ll be fun!

 

“(Y/n), dear?” You freeze, turning to face Toriel, Flowey and the children, who all watch with amused smile and confused eyes, “Mind introducing us?”

 

Ohhh boy.

 

You’re just _sure_ that this, as stated before, will be plenty of _fun._

  
  


_\---_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader: time to water the flowers
> 
> Chara: oh shit bitch gimme dat drankkkkk
> 
> Reader: what tHE FUCK
> 
> Frisk: *confused bby noises*

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I heard y'all wanna send in like Oneshots, item ideas, and fanart, so I give you...
> 
> My Tumblr!!!
> 
> You can post everything to me there lmao; I'm also on Instagram and Twitter!!!
> 
>  [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/inudathefox)
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/inudathefox)


End file.
